Taking Away The Loneliness
by Heart Of Courage
Summary: Harry écope d'une nouvelle retenue avec Rogue. Cependant, une révélation viendra bouleverser son opinion sur son Professeur de Potions. Slash SS/HP. Terminée. TRADUCTION.
1. Revelations

** Disclamer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire originale est de** Phantoms-of-the-Fiction**. Je ne possède que la traduction. J'ai envoyé la demande aux auteurs, qui est restée sans réponse. Si elle est négative, je supprimerai la fiction du site.

**Note** : Déjà, merci aux lecteurs qui ont laissé une review dans ma précédente traduction :) Ensuite, cette fiction est un peu... **spéciale.** Je m'explique : la **VERSION ORIGINALE** a été écrite par un **groupe d'auteurs**. En effet, les auteurs suivants ont participé à son écriture :** SquibsRus** (chapitres 1 et 10), **Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor** (chapitre 2), **crysta astra** (chapitres 3 et 13), **ChaCha Chica** (chapitres 4 et 14), **Corgi** (chapitres 5 et 12), **Savage Damesel** (chapitres 6 et 11), **Bramblerose-Proudfoot** (chapitre 7), **Goldenpaw** (chapitre 8), **Lee Lee Potter** (chapitre 9). Ces auteurs ont fait un travail incroyable et j'espère rendre la traduction aussi fluide à lire que l'originale :) Merci à ma Bêta.

_Info : _La fic a été terminée en 2004, les tomes 6 et 7 ne sont donc pas pris en compte.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away the Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 1 : Revelations

C'était une journée froide, la neige tombait sur Poudlard ce jour-là. Les septièmes années de Gryffondor se trouvaient dans les cachots glacials avec les Serpentards et le bâtard graisseux qui leur servait de Maître des Potions. Ils essayaient de préparer une potion calmante mais Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de chance :

« Monsieur Potter. Est-ce que cette _chose_ est supposée être une potion calmante ? siffla Rogue.

- Oui monsieur, c'est bien la potion que vous avez demandé, non ? » rétorqua Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus des commentaires désagréables de Rogue.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue, dans mon bureau après le dîner, » dit calmement Rogue. Les Serpentards ricanèrent et les Gryffondors les fusillèrent du regard puis tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du cours.

* * *

><p>« Rogue est si... Si...<p>

- Machiavélique, termina Ron.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, machiavélique. Enfin, c'est quoi son problème ? On dirait vraiment qu'il ne veut pas que je réussisse. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il me déteste à ce point.

- Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, dit Ron.

- Il me traite quand même moins bien que tous les autres élèves.

- Il est obligé Harry, dit doucement Hermione, ça fait partie de son rôle. Tout le monde, surtout les Serpentards, doivent penser qu'il te déteste pour ne pas qu'il perde son statut d'espion.

- Je sais Hermione, mais je pense qu'il exagère quand même un peu. Les Gryffondors ne devraient pas perdre autant de points à cause de ça.

- Ouais, dit Ron. Mais c'est bon, on va remplir le sablier grâce au match de Quidditch de samedi, Harry ! »

Le brun rit :

« Ouais, j'ai hâte de battre les Serpentards... une fois de plus ! »

* * *

><p>Harry fusillait son professeur du regard. Celui-ci était assis à la table professorale et lui retournait son regard avec au moins la même intensité. C'était un combat qu'Harry ne voulait pas perdre. Si son professeur voulait le fixer, alors d'accord, mais ils seraient deux à ce jeu-là.<p>

« Allez Harry, ce bâtard ne vaut pas le coup, mec. Je veux dire, tu as déjà une retenue avec lui pour Merlin seul sait combien de temps, et tu veux en plus le provoquer pendant le repas ?

- Ouais... tu as sûrement raison. Il me rend fou, Ron. Enfin... Pour qui il se prend pour me traiter comme un moins que rien ? Je ne l'apprécie pas, mais Merlin, je ne me lève pas chaque jour en voulant rendre sa journée la plus mauvaise possible. Je crois vraiment qu'il prend son pied à me torturer ! Mais bon... c'est sûrement le seul moyen qu'il a de prendre son pied ! » Ron et Harry rirent pendant un long moment et Harry fixa une nouvelle fois son professeur honni en riant.

« Franchement, Harry, tu cherches les ennuis ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu réponds à ses provocations, alors que je n'apprenne pas que tu as écopé de retenues pendant chaque soir de cette semaine. Souviens-toi, tu as des entraînements de Quidditch ces soirs-là. Ta haine pour Rogue est une chose, mais tu as d'autres personnes qui ont besoin de toi, alors je te suggère de faire profil bas jusqu'à la fin du match. On ne voudrait pas que Malefoy et ses sbires gagnent parce que tu n'as pas pu fermer ta bouche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, il ne faut pas que ça arrive.

- Harry, je suis sérieuse ! Promets-moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré ! insista-t-elle.

- Désolé, Hermione. Concernant le fait de tenir ma langue avec Rogue, je ne peux rien promettre. Ce bâtard mérite toutes les insultes du monde.

- Harry James Potter ! Combien de fois devrons-nous en parler ? C'est seulement une façade -

- Ouais, ouais. Je sais. Il est obligé... Espion... Meurt si Voldemort l'apprend... important pour l'ordre du Phœnix... Pas la peine de te fatiguer, j'en ai rien à faire de tout ça. Il pourrait être beaucoup plus aimable et conserver sa 'façade'.

- Honnêtement, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? Tu n'as jamais été si... agressif, avant, demanda Hermione, avec inquiétude.

Harry ricana : « Agressif ? Tu penses que j'ai été agressif ? J'aurais été agressif si j'avais sorti ma baguette et l'avais découpé en morceaux graisseux, dit Harry, sarcastique, ce qui ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs. »

Hermione se contenta de soupirer avant de se remettre à manger. Il semblerait qu'elle se battait pour un combat perdu d'avance. « Très bien, on ferait mieux d'aller en Métamorphose, » dit Hermione en se levant et en prenant son sac.

Les garçons firent de même et ils rejoignirent leur salle de classe.

* * *

><p>Bien trop tôt, le dîner fut terminé et Harry prit la direction des cachots.<p>

Il arriva devant le bureau de Rogue et toqua fortement à la porte. Il aurait voulu être n'importe où, excepté là.

« Entrez, fit une voix menaçante. Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

- A moins que vous ne considériez qu'être enfermé dans les cachots avec un foutu bâtard est une soirée plaisante, je ne lui vois rien de _bon,_ répliqua amèrement Harry.

- Et bien, je suis votre professeur, alors je dois vous supporter, dit Rogue. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ou préférez-vous vingt ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'Harry lui lançait un regard noir. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, je veux que vous nettoyiez la salle de Potions. Sans magie. » Harry continua de le fixer. « Allez-y. Maintenant. A moins que je ne doive retirer cinquante points à Gryffondor ? »

Harry faillit lui dire qu'il pouvait bien se mettre un chaudron là où il pensait, mais il se contenta d'entrer dans la salle de Potions, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry voulait crier ! Personne ne pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds comme Rogue, et ça le rendait fou.

A contre cœur, Harry se mit au travail dans la salle dégoûtante. Apparemment, les premières années avaient été la dernière classe à y être. Des ingrédients étaient éparpillés un peu partout, des potions s'étaient répandues sur le sol, des chaudrons avaient fondu... il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer.

Il se mit au travail. Un moment plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il entendit son professeur prononcer quelques mots, sûrement des sorts, et il se prépara à sa prochaine confrontation avec Rogue. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Potter, ceci est ma classe, je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour y entrer. Mais, puisque vous le demandez, je vais vous dire ce que je veux. Pouvez-vous me dire, par Merlin, ce qui vous arrive cette année ? Vous et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus et je vous ai toujours pris à parti. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux pourquoi, dit Rogue en regardant attentivement Harry, qui se contenta de lui rendre son regard. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Monsieur Potter, entre Juin dernier et maintenant ? »

Harry regarda son professeur honni avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi vous vous en souciez soudainement, _Rogue _? Nous sommes en Décembre, pourquoi me le demander maintenant, pourquoi pas à mon retour en Septembre, pourquoi pas en Octobre – Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas, parce que je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si je mourrais demain, vous seriez celui qui ricanerait le plus, n'est-ce pas... N'EST-CE PAS, ROGUE ? »

Harry était rouge et il pouvait sentir son visage brûler. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre le contrôle devant Rogue, le bâtard graisseux ne valait pas le coup.

_Ou peut-être que si ? _

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser depuis la fin de sa cinquième année et la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentait perdu. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait essayé de lui remonter le moral Remus avait été là pour lui, et le Gryffondor avait apprécié l'aide et l'amitié de Remus, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Sirius. Malgré l'aide de tout le monde, Harry continuait à se sentir mal.

Et puis, au milieu de la sixième année d'Harry, lui et Rogue avait eu une grande confrontation à la fin d'un cours vraiment litigieux. Ils avaient préparé un sérum de vérité, et Harry avait dû tester le sien. Bien sûr, Rogue posant les questions, le Gryffondor avait su que ça allait mal se passer pour lui. Après qu'Harry ai bu ce qu'il fallait, Rogue avait commencé à l'interroger, surtout sur des sujets insignifiants, mais l'homme en été venu à aborder un sujet dont Harry n'avait jamais parlé, à personne. Le souvenir de cette scène lui était aussi clair que si elle venait juste de se passer.

_« Potter, dites-moi, quel effet cela fait-il d'avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard à vos pieds ? » _

_Harry était sous l'influence du sérum il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses paroles. « Les filles peuvent se mettre à mes pieds autant qu'elles veulent, Professeur, elles ne m'intéressent pas. » _

_Les chuchotements enflèrent dans la salle de classe. Heureusement, la cloche sonna, parce qu'Harry avait deux mots à dire à son professeur et il ne voulait pas de témoins. _

_Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui et Rogue, Harry s'approcha vivement de l'homme. « Comment avez-vous osé, espèce d'abruti ! » Harry fulminait et il y avait de quoi, même Rogue ne le reprit pour avoir tenu un tel langage. « Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Qui vous a fait croire que vous étiez à tel point supérieur aux autres que vous aviez le droit de vous mêler de la vie privée de vos élèves ? Ne réfléchissez-vous donc jamais ? Oh non, parce que je suis Harry foutu Potter, l'élève que vous détestez le plus au monde et la cible de votre rancune contre mon père. Je vous déteste, et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, espèce de sale bâtard ! » _

Harry fixa son professeur, celui-ci semblait s'impatienter.

« C'était simplement une question Potter, rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Putain, vous m'avez fait sortir du placard l'année dernière ! Professeur, PERSONNE NE SAVAIT – PERSONNE ! Pas même Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, vous ne comprendrez jamais, mais avec ces quelques mots vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien vous m'avez blessé ! » Harry avait crié mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il avait attendu cette confrontation depuis assez de temps; il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait du bien, mais il voulait que Rogue sache que ses actes lui avaient fait du mal.

« Je comprends Potter, croyez-moi. » dit Severus avec un soupir vaincu.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il croyait ?

« Je sais ce que vous pensez Potter, et oui, je suis gay. Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir cette conversation avec _vous. _Je suis également surpris que votre cher parrain ne vous l'ai pas dit depuis longtemps. J'ai été _sorti du placard_ comme vous l'avez si élégamment dit, sans le vouloir. Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez, et ce par quoi vous êtes passé.

- Par qui ?

- Vous devriez le savoir, dit Severus en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Et bien non, je ne le sais pas. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'éclairer ? demanda Harry, ennuyé.

- Franchement Potter, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi je méprisais autant votre père ?

- Je pensais que c'était à cause de l'incident dans la Cabane Hurlante et lorsqu'ils s'étaient moqué de vous près du lac.

- J'ai seulement utilisé la Cabane Hurlante comme prétexte. Il m'a sauvé la vie, pourquoi le détesterais-je pour ça ? C'était entièrement de la faute de votre parrain. Et l'autre... eh bien, oui... J'ai toujours du ressentiment pour lui, après ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, dit Severus avec dégoût.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que c'est mon père qui vous a fait sortir du placard ?

- Non Potter, je suis en train de dire que les tortues ont des carapaces en or et qu'elles vivent sur la lune, » dit Severus, sarcastique.

Harry l'ignora et demanda : « Est-ce qu'il l'a fait volontairement ?

- Je ne pense pas. Mais je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas Potter, maintenant retournez à votre retenue, dit Severus se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Au contraire, je pense que ça me regarde, et plus qu'un peu. Après tout, nous parlons de mon père ! » s'énerva Harry.

Severus se retourna. « Très bien, mais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas poser de questions après.

- Marché conclu.

- Votre père et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, en première année. Nous sommes immédiatement devenus amis.

- Quoi ? Vous et mon père étiez _amis _? » Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Oui Potter, maintenant évitez de m'interrompre ou je ne continuerai pas l'histoire.

» Comme je le disais, nous sommes devenus amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Nous avons été réparti dans des maisons différentes, Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de rester amis.

» Votre père mettait sa cape d'invisibilité et venait me rejoindre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Puis nous allions dans la Tour d'Astronomie où l'on discutait pendant des heures. Votre père était la seule personne, avec le professeur Dumbledore, avec qui je pouvais vraiment parler.

» Notre amitié est restée secrète à cause des grandes rivalités entre les maisons... et à cause de Black. Il aurait tué James si il avait su qu'il était ami avec un Rogue. Les Black et les Rogue sont des familles rivales depuis la nuit des temps. Un peu comme les Malefoy et les Weasley, mais c'est une autre histoire.

» Pendant notre cinquième année, j'ai dit quelque chose à James dont je n'avais même pas parlé à Albus, que je considérais, et que je considère toujours, comme mon père. Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay. Il m'a promis de ne le dire à personne, et je l'ai cru. C'était une erreur.

» Durant cette même année, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Lily. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis et elle refusait qu'on se cache. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tout le monde savait que James et Lily étaient ensemble. Black s'est aperçu que Lily passait énormément de temps avec moi et il est devenu suspicieux. Il pensait que j'essayais de la voler à James. C'est pour cela qu'il a essayé de me tuer. James a été mis au courant et m'a sauvé. Après ça, il est allé dire à Black qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter parce que je ne pouvais pas vouloir Lily. Comme votre mère était vraiment très belle, et que pratiquement tous les garçons de l'école étaient attirés par elle, Black a deviné mon secret. Le jour suivant, toute l'école était au courant. Ce n'est pas une expérience que je souhaite revivre une nouvelle fois. Ça a été vraiment... horrible. »

Harry était choqué. Son père avait dit le secret de Rogue. Pas volontairement, mais quand même. Harry comprenait la colère que portait Rogue à James. C'était la même qu'il avait pour son professeur. Mais Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier.

« Merci, dit Harry avec sincérité.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Severus, apparemment sous le choc.

- Pour m'avoir dit tout ça. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez en colère contre mon père mais je n'ai jamais compris exactement pourquoi. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de cette satanée farce. Mais maintenant je comprends. Vous aviez bien raison de lui en vouloir. Mais c'était un accident, et je suis sûr qu'il l'a regretté, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous me pardonnez, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus, avec dans le regard, quelque chose qu'Harry estima être un peu d'espoir.

- Non, Rogue, je suis en train de dire que les tortues ont des carapaces en or et qu'elles vivent sur la lune. » dit Harry, sarcastique. Severus sourit légèrement.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous ne pourriez jamais me pardonner ? En fait, si je me souviens bien, vos mots exacts étaient '_je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, espèce de sale bâtard_'.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que vous me présenteriez vos excuses.

- Qui a dit que je vous présentais mes excuses ? se défendit Severus.

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là. Vous ne l'avez pas vraiment dit mais vous me l'avait fait comprendre, c'était des excuses. Que vous vouliez l'admettre ou pas. » dit Harry, triomphant.

Severus secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit soupir. « Potter, je regrette ce qui s'est passé, et oui, je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille que je vous précise que cette conversation doit rester entre vous et moi. » Le visage de Rogue était redevenu comme avant, totalement inexpressif.

« Ça restera entre vous et moi, Professeur Rogue, je vous le promets.

- Très bien. Il vous reste encore un peu de nettoyage à faire, alors je vous suggère de vous remettre au travail. Oh et encore une chose, je vous ai peut-être laissé dire quelques injures tout à l'heure, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois aussi clément dans le futur.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

Rogue retourna dans son bureau et Harry se remit à nettoyer la salle de classe. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression d'un gros poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se sentait si léger. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que son professeur pensait, et la seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire était qu'il était devenu fou de colère.

Harry continua son ménage jusqu'à ce qu'il ai terminé le dernier chaudron, puis il rejoignit son professeur dans son bureau. « J'ai terminé Professeur... »

Harry entra dans le bureau et vit son professeur assis dans un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée avec, ce qu'Harry reconnu comme être un album photo. L'homme ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'entrée d'Harry. Il semblait presque heureux. Qu'importe ce à quoi il pensait, Harry savait que c'était un beau souvenir. Harry savait que son professeur n'en avait pas beaucoup, du moins pas des souvenirs récents.

Severus était inconscient d'être observé par son élève. Après avoir rejoint son bureau, il avait ressortit son vieil album photo de Poudlard, qui était remplis d'images de lui et James ils avait été si heureux et insouciants, à cette époque. Ça avait été une étrange amitié Severus et James avaient été aussi proches que deux personnes peuvent l'être sans être amants Severus avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'il n'ai jamais été attiré physiquement par James. Le père d'Harry avait été extrêmement beau et avait eu son lot d'admiratrices, mais Severus ne pouvait pas voir au delà de leur amitié. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour James et il était certain que l'autre garçon ressentait la même chose. Après que James ai révélé accidentellement le secret de Severus, il y avait eu des rumeurs comme quoi lui et James avaient été en couple, ces rumeurs avaient rendu Severus furieux, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il avait été si blessé par la trahison de son ami qu'il ne s'en était pas occupé.

Harry avait joué au voyeur pendant assez longtemps et il décida que son professeur ne méritait pas qu'il envahisse sa vie privée. « Professeur ? »

Severus leva la tête et la secoua Harry ressemblait vraiment à son père, sauf pour ces merveilleux yeux verts qui étaient définitivement ceux de Lily. Severus n'avait jamais vraiment observé Harry avant. Il avait été si enragé à cause de l'acte qu'avait fait le père du jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment observé Harry en tant qu'individu. _Magnifique_.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, « Désolé, Potter, alors vous avez terminé le nettoyage ?

- Oui Monsieur... um, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vous pouvez, en revanche, je ne vous garantis pas une réponse. »

- Comment était mon père, Professeur ? Je veux dire, après ce que j'ai vu dans la Pensine, j'ai pensé que mon père était une brute, et vous n'avez pas dit le contraire. Mais vous me dites aussi que vous avez été meilleurs amis ? Comment en êtes-vous venu à de tels extrêmes ? »

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry pose cette question, même si elle semblait naturelle le garçon n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et Severus venait juste de lui dire que lui et James avait été meilleurs amis pendant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, après lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait toujours détesté son père.

« Potter, votre père était une personne fondamentalement bonne, et vous devez le savoir.

- Mais alors comment a-t-il pu vous faire toutes ces choses terribles qu'ils vous a infligé ?

- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Croyez-moi, j'ai passé plus d'une nuit à réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Après qu'il m'ait sorti du placard, je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui, alors je l'ai ignoré. Il a choisi une route différente, une qui incluait de me harceler, dit Severus en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je ne veux pas vous bouleverser, mais c'était votre parrain qui semblait encourager votre père à le faire.

- Ça n'excuse pas son comportement.

- Non, ça ne l'excuse pas. Mais Potter, votre père était une bonne personne ne pensez pas le contraire. Il a fait de mauvais choix, mais là encore... j'en ai fait moi aussi. » Severus ferma les yeux. Oui, il avait fait de très mauvais choix, et il en payait le prix. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit Harry fixer son bras, celui où se trouvait sa marque des ténèbres. Elle était cachée, mais le jeune Gryffondor l'avait déjà vu avant.

« Désolé, Professeur. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

- C'est bon, Potter, c'est ma plus grande erreur, il n'y a pas de secret là dessus.

- Alors, je présume que vous et ma mère n'êtes plus restés amis ?

- Elle a essayé, mais je l'ai repoussé personne n'avait plus voulu être proche de moi tout le monde disait que je n'étais qu'une sale petite tapette, et je les croyais. J'ai vraiment pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, alors quand votre mère a essayé de m'approcher, je l'ai repoussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'essaye même plus. »

Harry s'était senti horriblement coupable après avoir regardé dans la Pensine de son professeur deux ans auparavant, et lorsqu'il avait vu l'humiliation et la colère sur le visage de son professeur ce jour-là, il s'était senti mal pour cet homme. Et assis ici, à cet instant, l'empathie d'Harry prit une nouvelle fois le dessus. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de se sentir seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>

J'ai déjà traduit les 9 premiers chapitres (sur 14), la publication sera donc régulière.


	2. Explanations and Thoughts

**Note : **Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci à mes Bêtas : **J.** et **LadySade**.

**Rappel :** Cette fiction ne prend **PAS** en compte les tomes **6 et 7** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness <strong>

Chapitre 2 : Explanations and Thoughts

Harry sortit du bureau de Rogue peu après la fin de leur conversation. Il prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor, son esprit passant en revue tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ses parents et toutes les autres révélations de Rogue. Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la salle commune et qu'il vit qu'elle était pratiquement vide, il relâcha sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Harry monta les escaliers menant au dortoir, tentant toujours de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Rogue. C'était étrange et troublant que le bâtard graisseux ait compris sa situation, ayant lui-même été sorti du placard contre son gré. Son professeur avait été étrangement ouvert avec lui pendant quelques instants.

Harry secoua la tête, essayant d'éloigner la pensée que, peut-être, son professeur de Potions le comprenait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, l'homme l'avait fait sortir du placard et le Gryffondor n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose des choses. Au vu de la façon dont sa vie était dirigée par les autres, il préférait contrôler le reste autant que possible.

Depuis ce cours mémorable où le secret d'Harry avait été dévoilé, le jeune homme s'était fait approcher par plusieurs garçons et jeunes hommes de différentes maisons, principalement pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait trouvé plusieurs excuses pour les tenir à l'écart, car il savait pertinemment qu'ils l'abordaient pour sa célébrité, cette célébrité qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le dortoir, il soupira de soulagement pratiquement tous les garçons dormaient. S'il avait fait attention, il se serait aperçu qu'il était encore relativement tôt, mais il ne le remarqua pas : il avait d'autres choses en tête. Silencieusement, il attrapa son pyjama et ses affaires de toilette et alla prendre une douche. Cela l'aiderait sûrement à se relaxer après ce qu'il s'était passé, ce soir là.

Il ajusta la température de l'eau, se mit sous le jet et oublia pendant un instant tous ses problèmes. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée à cause de tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il savait comment l'esprit des Serpentards fonctionnait, et il savait que Rogue était leur directeur de Maison, et pas qu'au sens figuré. L'homme était _le_ Serpentard par excellence et s'il avait divulgué des informations comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure c'est qu'il devait y gagner quelque part. Qu'est-ce que Rogue attendait de lui en lui disant que son père l'avait fait sortir du placard ? De plus, les circonstances étaient différentes entre son coming-out et celui de Rogue : son père essayait de protéger son ami alors que Rogue essayait d'embarrasser Harry. Mais quand bien même, pourquoi partager cette information s'il n'attendait rien en échange ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Rogue d'essayer de réconforter quelqu'un.

Sa douche terminée, il coupa l'eau, se sécha et se prépara à aller se coucher. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas dormir avant un bon moment les agissements de Rogue le travaillaient trop. S'allongeant sur son lit, Harry tenta de s'endormir il espérait seulement que Voldemort serait gentil et ne serait pas en pleine séance de torture lorsqu'Harry s'endormirait. Les leçons d'Occlumencie l'avaient un peu aidé à éloigner ses mauvais rêves, mais elles ne pouvaient pratiquement rien face aux véritables visions. Harry, fixant le plafond, laissa son esprit vagabonder.

* * *

><p>Dans les cachots, la même chose se produisait. Severus se souvenait de son amitié avec James Potter ça avait été incroyable qu'ils se soient entendus à ce point. Pourquoi ce Gryffondor avait donc foutu cette magnifique amitié en l'air ? Mais c'était du passé et il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière.<p>

A présent, Severus se sentait coupable pour ce qui était arrivé l'année précédente avec Harry. Il se souvenait comment il s'était senti après que James l'ai sorti du placard, et il s'était juré de ne jamais infliger ça à personne, et il l'avait tout de même fait au fils de son ancien meilleur ami. De toute évidence, le destin s'était bien moqué de lui, une fois encore.

Severus s'était servi un verre de Brandy et le buvait lentement en réfléchissant au comportement d'Harry. Le jeune homme avait été en colère et irritable, et pas seulement avec Severus, mais aussi avec tous les autres et ça semblait empirer de jour en jour. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait avec Harry avant que le jeune homme ne devienne trop en colère, comme Voldemort lui-même. Soupirant fortement, il commença à réfléchir à un plan pour découvrir pourquoi le jeune homme en voulait au monde entier.

* * *

><p>Dans son dortoir, Harry avait finalement succombé au sommeil et se faisait tourmenter par des cauchemars dans lesquels son parrain, Cédric, sa mère et son père se faisaient tuer avant de venir l'accuser de tout.<p>

Le matin arriva trop tôt, autant pour Harry que pour Severus, mais ils avaient une vie à vivre ainsi que des rôles à jouer.

Harry s'assit à la table de Gryffondor et mangea en silence, essayant de participer à la conversation de Ron et Hermione, mais il avait du mal à suivre ce qu'ils disaient. Soupirant de défaite, il abandonna tous ses efforts et cessa de faire semblant de s'intéresser à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Je vais bien Ron, vraiment, c'est juste... Je ne sais pas, des choses bizarres sont arrivées pendant la retenue d'hier soir et je ne me sens pas prêt à en parler pour le moment. » Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente ; ça avait été si étrange. Il en parlerait peut-être avec Hermione plus tard pour l'instant, il devait aller en cours de Métamorphose avant d'être en retard. Harry était décidé à se concentrer seulement sur les cours aujourd'hui. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et prit le chemin de la salle de cours.

* * *

><p>Pendant toute la journée, Severus avait pensé à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente avec Harry, ça l'avait obnubilé il avait trouvé le jeune homme magnifique. S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il savait que le garçon était sans conteste une des personnes les plus belles au monde pas seulement à l'extérieur, mais aussi à l'intérieur. Pour être passé par les épreuves qu'il avait endurées et garder encore une parcelle d'innocence comme il le faisait, ainsi que cette manie de voir le bon partout, il était indiscutablement une personne magnifique. Severus se rendait compte également que le jeune sorcier était également magnifique à l'extérieur.<p>

Harry était un mélange de sa mère et de son père si vous regardiez attentivement, il n'était pas vraiment la parfaite copie de James il avait plusieurs caractéristiques de sa mère, et pas seulement ses yeux émeraudes si expressifs. Severus ne s'en était jamais aperçu avant la nuit précédente, mais le garçon - non, le jeune homme - était magnifique, délicieux et plus qu'attirant mais il n'avouerait jamais ces pensées à personne, le jeune Gryffondor lui-même ne le saurait pas.

Vers la fin de la journée, Severus fut chiffonné en s'apercevant qu'à cause de ses réflexions, il n'avait pas donné de retenues ou prit de points quand trois deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle avaient fait fondre leur chaudron. Renfrogné, il prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour le dîner, languissant de pouvoir rejoindre ses quartiers pour être enfin au calme, et espérer pouvoir revenir à son état normal le lendemain.

* * *

><p>« Harry, dit Hermione en lui secouant l'épaule. Il avait été dans la lune pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et semblait être à des kilomètres de là. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.<p>

- Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais te (de) parler tout à l'heure, après le dîner ? Seule ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Elle acquiesça. Elle s'y attendait : peut-être allait-il finalement lui dire ce qui l'avait tracassé toute la journée.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle commune. Harry lança un sort de silence autour d'eux afin qu'ils puissent parler librement sans s'inquiéter des autres élèves qui pourraient entendre.

« Hermione, hier soir pendant la retenue, j'ai comme qui dirait hurlé sur Rogue, » commença Harry. Hermione soupira d'exaspération ça n'allait certainement pas aider leur maison à gagner des points si il continuait. « Avant que tu ne te lances dans tes réprimandes, il ne m'a enlevé que vingt points et m'a expliqué certaines choses. Je l'ai accusé de m'avoir faire sortir du placard l'an dernier.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ? Dis-moi tout. » Elle voulait vraiment aider Harry qui lui raconta ce qui s'était dit durant la retenue et lorsqu'il eu terminé, il attendit qu'elle parle.

« Wow, c'est plutôt étonnant de sa part, je peux comprendre que tu aies été si absent aujourd'hui. Et bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Harry, mais il a posé une question très pertinente, pourquoi as-tu été tant en colère après tout le monde ? Je veux dire, depuis qu'il t'a fait prendre du Veritaserum, tu es très agressif, c'est pour ça ? Parce qu'il t'a fait sortir du placard ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- En partie, Hermione. Je vais t'expliquer, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache mais après je ne veux plus qu'on en parle, c'est clair ? » La façon dont il parla fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle accepta il ne fallait pas qu'Harry garde tout ça pour lui, il fallait qu'il en discute avec quelqu'un. Elle hocha la tête.

« La principale raison pour laquelle je suis si en colère c'est que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie personne ne devrait pouvoir me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, et je n'étais pas prêt à le dire à quelqu'un il a volé le contrôle que j'avais là-dessus. Il me l'a volé. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit tout ça hier soir, c'était sa façon à lui de me présenter ses excuses mais ça n'aide pas tellement. Il m'a enlevé cette petite part de contrôle que j'avais, intentionnellement ou pas. Je déteste n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ma vie, c'est pour ça que j'en ai voulu à tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas être méchant Hermione, mais j'ai juste... Je ne fais pas exprès. » termina Harry, se sentant étrangement libéré d'avoir parlé de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione sourit gentiment et le prit dans ses bras. Harry profita du sentiment de protection qu'il avait quand Hermione et Mme Weasley le prenaient dans leurs bras. Ça valait tout l'or du monde pour lui qui n'avait jamais reçu d'affection dans son enfance.

« On va y arriver Harry. N'oublie jamais, je t'aime comme mon propre frère. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et t'aider, je peux imaginer ce que tu endures, Harry. » Hermione semblait si sincère dans ses paroles qu'Harry ne put qu'y croire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front. Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers pendant leur quatrième année. C'était bon de voir une partie de l'ancien Harry dans ses yeux, même si c'était juste pour quelques instants. Ce regard valait bien plus qu'une promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. The Unexpected

** Note : ** Merci à celles (ceux ?) qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Concernant la traduction en elle-même, 11 chapitres sur les 14 sont à présent traduits (même si les chapitres dix et onze ne sont pas encore passés par la case 'Bêta lecture'). Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai posté celui-ci en avance, car je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de le faire ce week-end (et ce sera sûrement le cas la semaine prochaine également). Ce chapitre est **très court** (mais je n'y suis pour rien :p), c'est d'ailleurs le plus court de la fiction. Il n'empêche qu'il est assez important. Merci à ma Bêta et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away the Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 3 : The Unexpected

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut une nouvelle fois beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, celle-ci indiquait 1 heure 30.

« Bon, il est une heure et demie et je suis toujours réveillé. Maudit soit Rogue, il m'empêcher de dormir, » dit Harry à haute voix. Après avoir passé quinze autres minutes à tenter de dormir, il jeta ses jambes en dehors du lit, se leva et attrapa sa robe de chambre. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit en pensant : « Autant aller faire un tour près du lac puisque je ne peux pas dormir. »

Une fois qu'Harry eut passé les portes, il regarda la rive du lac. La pleine lune se reflétait sur l'eau, de légères vagues semblaient caresser doucement sa lumière, de peur de briser sa perfection. Harry s'approcha lentement du lac, et il vit la silhouette d'une personne assise au pied d'un arbre où Harry et ses amis avaient l'habitude d'aller. Il s'approcha de cette personne, lentement, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible.

La personne releva soudainement la tête et regarda autour d'elle, puis elle se leva avec sa baguette à la main, elle avait du l'entendre. _Je me suis fait repérer_ », pensa Harry.

« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix, profonde et doucereuse.

_Attends, je connais cette voix, c'est Rogue ! _pensa Harry. _M__ais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, aussi tard ? _

La voix de Rogue résonna une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres : « Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montrez-vous ! »

Harry enleva lentement sa cape, et fit face à Rogue.

« Monsieur Potter ! Par Merlin, que faites-vous ici ? Hors de votre lit à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Désolé Professeur, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai voulu aller marcher un peu dans le parc je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur quelqu'un.

- Il se trouve que je ne trouvais pas non plus le sommeil, soupira Rogue. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Je vous suggère de retourner au lit, Potter.

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller marcher un peu ? Je ne suis vraiment pas fatigué.

- Non Potter, partez maintenant avant que je ne vous enlève cinquante points !

- Oui Monsieur. » Harry s'en alla et lorsqu'il atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame il remit sa cape et s'entoura d'un sort de silence. Puis, il retourna à l'endroit où il avait rencontré Rogue pour voir si le professeur de Potions y était toujours. En traversant le parc, il vit Rogue à nouveau assis sous le même arbre. Harry se rapprocha de lui.

« Foutu Potter. Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille une seconde. Je viens ici pour être un peu au calme, pour arrêter de penser à lui, mais ce foutu garçon me suit. »

Harry hoqueta. Rogue frappa du poing par terre.

« Merlin, il est si, si, si... » Rogue était à court de mots. « Juste si lui ! Toujours en train de sauver quelqu'un, ou de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. S'il n'était pas si foutrement... » Rogue baissa la voix et Harry se rapprocha encore plus pour entendre ce qu'il disait. «Sexy... » finit Rogue.

Harry du s'accrocher au tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Seulement à la place de l'arbre, il heurta Rogue par inadvertance. Rogue se releva vivement, sa baguette à nouveau au poing.

« Très bien ! Je sais que vous êtes là, Potter, enlevez cette stupide cape, maintenant ! » Mais dès que Rogue eut dit cela, Harry sprinta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Il atteint son dortoir complètement essoufflé et jeta sa cape sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir.

« Il me désire ? Impossible ! Rogue... me désire. » Harry s'arrêta de parler, incapable de se remettre de cette information. Il se leva, son regard fit le tour de la pièce mais il ne s'aperçut pas que Ron était à présent réveillé et qu'il le regardait.

« Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air si choqué ? demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Ron, tu ne dors pas. Désolé, est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, j'attendais que tu reviennes, répliqua Ron avec sarcasme.

- Oh, OK. » répondit Harry avec maladresse.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Ron, répondit Harry. Je vais essayer de dormir. Bonne nuit, mec. »

Ron leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, et se rendormit. Harry monta sur son lit, s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, se sentant soudainement fatigué, et malgré les nombreuses réflexions qui traversaient son esprit, il s'endormit.

_Le lendemain matin_

« Harry, réveille-toi maintenant ! » Harry entendait Ron et Seamus lui crier dessus, ou plutôt Ron criait pendant que Seamus lui donnait des coups d'oreiller dans la tête.

« Je suis réveillé, stop ! » Harry s'assit et ses amis virent qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

« Dépêche-toi Harry, les cours commencent dans quinze minutes tu as raté le petit-déjeuner, personne n'a réussi à te réveiller... On a du utiliser les grands moyens ! » lui expliqua rapidement Ron.

Harry courut à travers la pièce pour s'habiller. Il fut prêt en cinq minutes.

Il descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un toast, et il le vit. Rogue était assis à la table des professeurs. L'homme avait du s'apercevoir de sa présence car il releva la tête, et se renfrogna avant de reprendre sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry courut jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose qu'il partageait avec les Serdaigles en entendant la cloche sonner. Lorsqu'il entra, McGonagall lui lança un regard sévère et dit : « Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor allez vous asseoir. »

Harry soupira et alla s'installer. Le cours sembla durer des heures. Harry restait juste assis et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, mais toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Rogue.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Harry se dépêcha de manger, et se mit à penser au double cours de Potions qu'il avait après.

Il fut le premier à arriver en cours car il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle au fond de la salle. Le reste de la classe arriva un moment plus tard, et quelques minutes après Rogue entra, ses robes volant derrière lui. Harry l'observa, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes. Tout en le regardant, Harry fit attention à bien suivre les instructions de préparation de la potion du jour que seuls lui, Malefoy et Hermine réussirent à finir.

« Sortez tous, sauf vous Potter. » Harry soupira, et s'approcha du bureau.

« Oui, Monsieur ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec ma potion ? demanda Harry, espérant que Rogue ne parlerait pas de la nuit précédente.

- Votre potion est très bien, Potter. Je voulais vous parler de la manière dont vous m'avez espionné la nuit dernière. »

_Merde_, pensa Harry, « Je ne vous espionnais pas Professeur, je ne pensais vraiment pas que quelqu'un était réveillé à cette heure là.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, vous avez une nouvelle retenue ce soir, à huit heures, et ne soyez pas en retard ! Partez maintenant. » Puis Rogue s'assit derrière son bureau, et Harry sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

_Mais s'il me désire alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me traite comme ça ? _Les pensées d'Harry défilaient dans sa tête, plus rapidement qu'un Éclair de Feu. _Et maintenant j'ai encore une foutue retenue._

* * *

><p><strong>Une review ? <strong>

La suite vendredi prochain, donc !


	4. Predator

** Note : **Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre-là est bien plus conséquent que le précédent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 4 : Predator

C'était officiel, décida Severus Rogue en se laissant tomber sans cérémonie dans son fauteuil, il était masochiste. Après tout, pour quelle _autre_ raison avait-il pu inviter la raison de son combat intérieur dans ses cachots ? Ce serait sûrement une soirée bien étrange.

En soupirant, le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. Il avait voulu faire la morale au garçon pour lui avoir désobéi aux premières heures de la nuit, il avait voulu intimider le morveux afin qu'il ne dise pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur ce qu'il avait probablement entendu... et, qu'avait-il _finalement_ fait ? Il avait invité le morveux pour une nouvelle confrontation, seuls à seuls, où tout pourrait se passer.

C'était absolument frustrant ! Le foutu garçon-

Les pensées de Severus s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

C'était encore un autre problème, n'est-ce pas ? Harry Potter était _seulement _un _garçon_. Il avait 17 ans. De 20 ans son cadet. _Et _il était également son élève !

Mais, en dépit de tout ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer de plus en plus.

Oh, et Albus lui couperait la tête (ou plutôt une autre partie de son anatomie) s'il découvrait ce malheureux petit détail. Mais il ne le saurait jamais, bien sûr. Après tout, Rogue lui-même ne prévoyait pas d'aller voir le vénérable sorcier et de tout _dire _au vieil homme, et il se doutait que ce n'était pas non plus dans les plans de Potter.

En fait, si Severus était vraiment réaliste, le Gryffondor serait plutôt dégoûté de savoir que lui, le vieux graisseux, le trouvait attirant, et souhaiterait que _personne _ne le sache.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'ancienne horloge, Rogue se renfrogna et se leva. Il avait un cours avec des troisième année. Des Poufsouffles, en plus. Oh, quelques fois cela lui donnait envie de tout simplement abandonner. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et se dirigea vers la classe, oubliant presque complètement que Potter était au courant de son désir.

Une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine le lui rappela.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de sa classe de stupides cornichons qu'il comprit que cette douleur venait de la réalisation qu'il dégoûtait Potter. « Merde. » se murmura t-il avec colère.

Après tout, pourquoi _s'inquiétait-il_ donc de révulser Harry ?

« La potion Tumultus requiert l'utilisation de queues de Croup, et je m'attends à ce que vous soyez extrêmement attentif durant ma démonstration, car je ne la ferai pas deux fois. » Rogue commença son cours, observant les adolescents tremblants. « Si elle est faite correctement, votre potion devrait être foncée, d'un liquide vert et visqueux... » Il s'interrompit, sa dernière pensée le percutant avec force.

Il étouffa un juron contre son esprit qui l'avait trahi.

Venait-il juste de penser à Potter en tant qu'_Harry _?

Doux Merlin, il l'avait fait.

« Professeur ? » couina une petite fille au premier rang, interrompant ainsi son débat intérieur.

Il la fusilla du regard, tout à fait conscient que le regard qu'il jetait actuellement à l'enfant était apte à faire trembler les hommes les plus imposants. Sa voix claqua : « Miss Atkins ? ». Le ton s'accordait parfaitement au regard.

Elle déglutit. « V-vous sembliez ailleurs, Monsieur... Je... J'é-étais...

- Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle, pour vos insupportables balbutiements, Miss Atking. Quant à « être ailleurs », si vous étiez un _tant soit peu _attentive, vous auriez remarqué que je me _concentrais _sur ma technique, étant donné que la préparation des ingrédients est _essentielle _pour obtenir une potion efficace, dit-il avec un air dégoûté. Et j'enlève dix autres points à Poufsouffle pour avoir interrompu le cours de ma réflexion. »

Il baissa les yeux sur le carnage qu'il avait inconsciemment fait avec la queue de Croup et se maudit mentalement. « Vous voyez ? dit-il en la brandissant pour que toute la classe la voit. « Elle est irrémédiablement inutilisable à présent, ce qui prouve qu'une bonne concentration est absolument fondamentale dans la préparation d'une potion de troisième année... »

Heureusement, le reste du cours se passa sans aucun autre incident, et Severus s'affala une nouvelle fois sur son fauteuil, dans ses appartements.

Il était en colère. Autant contre lui-même pour être incapable de réfléchir correctement, que contre Potter pour en être à l'origine. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon verre d'alcool.

Cherchant son Whisky Pur-Feu, il grogna en se souvenant qu'il ne _pouvait pas _boire un verre maintenant, parce qu'il avait encore des copies de septième année à corriger, et puis une retenue à superviser avec le fléau de son existence. Sa frustration en augmenta encore plus.

Tout était de la faute de Potter, il ne lui laissait aucun répit, même lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

« Foutu gamin... » grogna t-il, se levant une nouvelle fois. Il alla dans son bureau privé et s'y installa. Il attrapa sa plume préférée ainsi qu'un pot d'encre rouge foncé, et il prit la copie d'Harry.

Un air sadique sur le visage, il la lit rapidement avant de se défouler sur le parchemin.

Quelques fois, être professeur avait _vraiment_ ses avantages.

* * *

><p>« Une retenue ? » demanda Ron avec stupéfaction, sa fourchette de pommes de terre en l'air. Le brun se renfrogna et hocha la tête. Son meilleur ami ronchonna. « <em>Encore <em>? Bon sang, mec ! On va perdre encore combien de points à cause de ce bâtard ? »

Les yeux du Survivant étincelèrent dangereusement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès, fit-il avec aigreur. Et puis, il n'a pas enlevé de points cette fois-ci, il m'a juste donné une retenue.

- Merlin, Harry ! intervint Hermione en abandonnant provisoirement son dîner. Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? »

Harry cilla, il savait que leur dire la vérité ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

'_Oh, vous savez, je suis sorti au milieu de la nuit, j'ai pris des risques énormes en me baladant seul dans le parc, puis je suis tombé sur Rogue et je l'ai écouté fulminer. Ce qui, au fait, incluait à quel point il me trouvait 'sexy', et il s'est aperçu de ma présence.' _Ouais, ça empirerait vraiment les choses.

Le protégé de Dumbledore observa attentivement ses meilleurs amis, qui attendaient une réponse. « Ma potion n'était pas assez bonne pour lui. » Ron se contenta immédiatement de cette réponse, cependant le haussement de sourcil d'Hermione lui fit penser qu'elle ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. Après tout, elle avait bien vu que la potion d'Harry était parfaite, pour une fois, et avait été fière de ses efforts. Le garçon la fixa avec attention, la priant silencieusement de changer de sujet.

Avec un soupir, Hermione hocha la tête, notant mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle interroge Harry plus tard, dans un endroit plus privé. « Et bien, dépêche-toi de manger, dit-elle finalement en montrant son assiette. Tu auras encore plus de problèmes si tu arrives en retard. »

Heureux qu'elle ait comprit le message, Harry acquiesça et avala le reste de son repas, son esprit vicieux revenant sur la découverte qu'il avait faite dans les premières heures du matin. Rogue le trouvait attirant. Non, pas _seulement _attirant. 'Sexy'.

Était-ce anormal qu'il ne soit pas même un peu dégoûté en apprenant les sentiments de son Maître des Potions ?

Il devrait être dégoûté.

Peut-être était-il encore sous le choc. Après tout, l'état de choc était connu pour modifier les réactions normales d'une personne face à une révélation ou un événement. Lorsque l'idée aurait fait son chemin, il était sûr qu'il serait dégoûté et qu'il rejetterait cette pensée... n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin, il l'espérait.

Il tourna son regard vers la table professorale, et observa silencieusement le Maître des Potions. L'homme était si... si... graisseux et sadique et sans cœur, et étrangement mystérieux, et-

Les pensées d'Harry s'arrêtèrent net.

Mystérieux ? Bordel, d'où est-ce que cette idée venait ?

Rogue était définitivement tout sauf mystérieux. Tout son être criait la solitude et l'absence de vie sociale. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, un air de dignité, ces yeux d'encre qui donnaient l'impression de lire directement dans votre âme-

Encore une fois, Harry se figea révulsé par la tournure de ses pensées.

Rogue - non - le Bâtard Graisseux, n'était _pas _énigmatique. Il n'était _pas _attirant. Ses yeux n'étaient _pas _deux lacs d'onyx dans lesquels on pouvait se noyer, et – le Gryffondor humidifia ses lèvres sa bouche lui semblant terriblement sèche tout à coup – il ne voulait _pas _presser les fesses de Rogue contre un mur du cachot et il ne voulait _pas_ les toucher jusqu'à tout oublier, en frottant son corps contre celui-ci de l'homme.

Soudainement, plusieurs images vinrent à l'esprit du Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, et il fit tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette, avant de boire rapidement un verre de jus de citrouille.

_Bon sang_, pourquoi pensait-il à des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se convaincre de la laideur de Rogue ? Et, doux Merlin, pourquoi se sentait-il tout à coup très à l'étroit dans son pantalon ?

C'était le choc et le manque de sommeil, essaya t-il de se persuader, ça _devait _être ça. Ça et le fait qu'il soit un adolescent, et un adolescent _frustré sexuellement _par dessus tout. C'était tout à fait naturel que la pensée de cette liaison interdite avec un autre corps le fasse réagir, qui que soit la personne à qui appartenait ce corps.

Bien sûr, ça expliquait tout. Bientôt, il ne serait plus sous le choc, et il verrait Rogue comme avant.

Se sentant rassuré et prenant une grande inspiration, Harry s'aperçut que ses amis le regardaient avec inquiétude. « Quoi ? demanda-t-il, espérant de ne pas paraître aussi stressé qu'il l'était.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? demanda Ron. On te parle depuis presque trois minutes. »

En même temps, Hermione posa une main affectueuse sur son front. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu rouge. »

_'C'est peut-être parce que je viens juste d'avoir une sorte d'étrange fantasme sur Rogue.' _pensa Harry, sarcastique. Il tenta de sourire, enleva la main de son amie et secoua la tête. « Non, je vais bien. Vraiment. J'ai juste avalé de travers, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. »

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione eut l'air sceptique, mais ne dit rien. « D'accord... Euh, c'est presque huit heures. Tu devrais y aller.

- Ouais, mec. Tu ne voudrais pas que Rogue soit encore plus dur avec toi, » acquiesça Ron, sans s'apercevoir de la rougeur qu'était apparue sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

Quelques fois l'esprit d'Harry, celui d'un vrai adolescent, arrivait à voir des allusions sexuelles partout.

Ajustant son pantalon pour cacher la bosse qui le déformait, Harry fit un signe de tête à ses amis et prit le chemin des cachots.

* * *

><p>Severus avait l'air renfrogné lorsqu'il traversa les couloirs, ses robes volant derrière lui.<p>

Le fait que le morveux l'ai regardé durant le dîner n'avait pas échappé à son attention. En vérité, quelque chose dans le regard d'Harry l'avait perturbé. L'éclat dans ses yeux émeraudes ressemblait à celui d'un dragon affamé ayant trouvé sa proie. Et lorsque le jeune homme avait humidifié ses lèvres, que ça ai été un acte inconscient ou non, Rogue avait pratiquement fui de la salle.

Et maintenant il allait dans les cachots où il allait devoir passer du temps seul avec le morveux.

Il n'était pas du tout pressé.

Et le pire c'est que c'était à cause de sa propre stupidité s'il se trouvait dans cette situation plus que fâcheuse. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus en colère contre le prince des Gryffondor. Vu l'attitude du garçon pendant les dernières semaines, et ses violations des règles (règles qui avaient été mises en place pour la sécurité de ce même garçon, devrait-il ajouter), Rogue pensait que le garçon méritait bien sa colère. Pourvu que cela ramène le sale morveux sur terre.

Oh bon sang, jura intérieurement le Maître des Potions, en voyant une touffe de cheveux en bataille arriver en face de lui, venant apparemment directement de la Grande Salle. Il se souvint d'une vieille expression moldue. Oh, que disait-elle déjà ? 'Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue' ?

« Professeur Rogue. » dit Harry en guise de salut, en approchant de la porte de la salle de potions.

Son expression dédaigneuse de retour, Severus hocha la tête. « Monsieur Potter en avance pour une fois, il semblerait, dit-il avec un regard moqueur. Les miracles existeraient-ils vraiment ? »

Le Gryffondor sourit presque en réponse mais il tenta de s'en empêcher, sachant que ça irriterait plus l'homme qu'autre chose.

Ce qui arriva. Rogue le fixa et sa voix claqua : « Enlevez-moi cette expression _ridicule _de votre visage, Potter. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour une retenue, et _pas _pour plaisanter.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit le plus jeune, se forçant à arrêter de sourire. Je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

_'Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas désolé,' _jura intérieurement Severus. Extérieurement, en revanche, l'homme était aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans un mot de plus il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et attendit que l'étudiant s'y rende.

Comprenant le message, Harry entra dans la pièce et observa l'état dans lequel était les paillasses _cette _fois-ci. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas beaucoup à nettoyer cette soirée-là. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques restes étranges d'ingrédients sur les tables, mais rien de bien dégoûtant.

Peut-être que Rogue allait le laisser seul après tout, et qu'il n'y aurait aucune allusion à la nuit précédente – ou plutôt, au début de la matinée.

Derrière lui, la porte claqua, et le Directeur de Serpentard plaça de nombreux – et plutôt complexes – sorts de silence dans la pièce, avant de lancer à son élève un regard prédateur. « Maintenant, Monsieur Potter... » gronda la voix menaçante de Severus, à travers ses dents serrées. Après tout, il serait damné avant de laisser croire au morveux qu'il avait, même un peu, de contrôle sur lui. « Il me semble qu'il y a quelques... affaires dont nous devons parler. »

Harry soupira intérieurement. Ses espérances venaient d'être balayées.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance ce soir-là, apparemment.

« Pour la _dernière fois_, Professeur, commença Harry, ses poings posés sur le bureau en face de lui. Je. Ne. Vous. Espionnais. Pas. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, croisa ses bras sur son torse, et s'adossa à son bureau. « Ah non ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. Alors, dites-moi, que faisiez-vous ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois, _monsieur_, j'étais dehors car je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et puis je suis retourné dans le château après que vous me l'ayez dit.

- Ne me mentez pas, garçon, grogna presque le sorcier, ses yeux devenant menaçants. Je n'hésiterai pas à faire couler du Véritasérum dans votre gorge ! »

Les yeux émeraudes brillants de colère, le Gryffondor se leva et s'approcha de son Professeur de Potions pour lui prouver qu'il n'était _pas du tout_ intimidé par ses menaces. « Vous ne vouliez pas dire ma gorge 'si sexy', _Rogue _? »

Intérieurement, Harry se dit que _ça _avait été une réaction vraiment _très stupide_.

Il vit Severus décroiser ses bras et se dresser de toute sa hauteur avant d'approcher dangereusement d'un pas dans sa direction. Malgré sa résolution initiale de prouver qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné, Harry déglutit audiblement. Rogue approcha d'un nouveau pas, et agissant purement par instinct, le Gryffondor recula d'un pas. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures ils continuèrent à bouger ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retrouve piégé, son dos collé contre un mur.

Ayant bloqué le morveux dans un coin, Severus ricana. « Et si c'était justement ce que je voulais dire, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, répondant finalement à la réponse du garçon. Que diriez-vous ? Comment réagiriez-vous si je perdais le contrôle de moi-même et- » Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient contre l'oreille d'Harry. « - que je prenais avantage de votre corps si 'sexy' et 'séduisant', hmm ? » finit-il dans un murmure, puis il se recula, prêt à trouver de la peur et peut-être un peu de dégoût sur le visage du jeune homme.

Bien sûr, quelque part dans sa tête, il se sentait triste et déçu qu'Harry _puisse _très certainement ressentir tout cela.

Et – _Bordel, par Merlin –_ il avait recommencé.

Le nom du morveux – pour lui, dans n'importe quelle circonstance – était _Potter. Pas _'Harry'. Ça ne serait _jamais _'Harry'.

Et il devait avoir un sérieux problème psychologique pour se sentir déçu que le sale morveux puisse être dégoûté par lui.

Peut-être avait-il été soumis trop longtemps au Doloris et qu'il devenait finalement fou.

Ça _devait _être ça.

Fermant les yeux de dégoût pour ses propres actions et pensées, Severus s'éloigna du corps chaud qu'il avait poussé contre le mur, et ne vit pas le regard rempli de désir et de confusion d'Harry. En fait, s'il était resté dans la même position, il aurait probablement _sentit _l'effet qu'il faisait au plus jeune sorcier.

Se maudissant pour sa réaction physique à la proximité de Rogue, Harry était déchiré entre deux émotions lorsque l'homme plus âgé s'éloigna. C'était vraiment une bonne chose que l'homme n'ai pas sentit son érection, mais – pour des raisons qu'Harry ne put expliquer – il fut déçu lorsque le corps chaud du Maître des Potions ne fut plus en contact avec le sien. Il avait du _s'empêcher _de gémir ou supplier l'homme de rester contre lui. Dieux, quelque chose n'allait _vraiment _pas chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, Severus Rogue, le dos tourné à l'étudiant, ressentait de la colère et plusieurs autres émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier – ou, plutôt, qu'il refusait d'identifier. Ne voulant toujours pas regarder le garçon, le professeur pointa sa baguette vers la porte et enleva tous les sorts qu'il avait placé. « Partez, » parvint-il à dire à travers ses dents serrées. Lorsqu'il sentit l'hésitation de Potter derrière lui, il cria : « MAINTENANT ! »

Conformément au stéréotype du Gryffondor courageux et hardi, Harry resta où il était. « Monsieur, je- »

Fulminant face à l'insolence du morveux, Rogue pivota sur lui-même. « Je ne répéterai pas, Potter, murmura-t-il, sur un ton bas et menaçant envoyant des frissons à Harry. « Hors. De. Ma. Vue. »

Malgré son envie de rester et de parler avec le Serpentard furieux, le Survivant réalisa que cela serait plus sûr pour tous les deux s'il partait maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la classe, et s'arrêta sur le seuil. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur, » dit-il doucement, se demandant si Rogue l'avait seulement entendu. Cependant, il ne resta pas assez longtemps pour le savoir.

Courant pratiquement le long des couloirs, Harry prit la décision inconsciente de retourner dans le bureau du Maître des Potions quelques jours plus tard. Après tout, il devait d'abord faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait, avant de se confronter à lui.

Par exemple pourquoi, par Merlin, se sentait-il encore plus attiré par l'homme ? Et puis pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se défaire de ses sentiments et de ses émotions, semblaient-ils encore plus forts ?

C'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, mais – _bon sang –_ qu'est-ce que c'était, et comment s'en _défaire _?

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>

A vendredi prochain !


	5. Dreams

**Note : **Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture.

Info : Les rêves et les visions sont en _italique_ dans le texte.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 5 : Dreams

Sur le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry continuait à réfléchir sur sa récente réalisation que Rogue l'intriguait comme jamais personne auparavant. Le Gryffondor alla dans son dortoir, juste le temps d'attraper quelques livres et du parchemin pour faire ses devoirs. Merci Merlin, il n'avait pas de cours de Potions le lendemain. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en cours. Il essaya pendant près d'une heure de se concentrer sur son devoir de Sortilèges mais ce fut en vain. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Rogue et à sa propre réaction face aux paroles et aux actes de l'homme.

Finalement, Harry parvint à terminer son devoir de Sortilèges et retourna dans son dortoir. Heureusement, Ron et les autres garçons de septième année était déjà endormis. Harry se changea et se mit au lit, s'attendant à ne pas pouvoir dormir à cause des nombreuses pensées qu'il avait en tête. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence autour de son lit afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades si Voldemort venait à nouveau s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il remonta ses draps jusqu'à son menton, ferma les yeux et, étonnamment, s'endormit instantanément.

_La pièce était sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait d'une chandelle sur la tête de lit. Il sentait la caresse des draps en soie sous son dos alors que des mains douces aux longs doigts glissaient sur son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son compagnon à cause de l'obscurité mais la voix qui murmurait était facilement reconnaissable, après l'avoir entendu tous les jours pendant sept années. _

_Des yeux noirs pleins de désir rencontrèrent les siens, et le fixèrent pendant un long moment avant de capturer sa bouche pour un baiser lent et langoureux. Lorsque le baiser s'approfondit, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme alors que les mains de celui-ci s'arrêtaient pour jouer avec ses tétons. L'homme plus âgé mit fin au baiser et posa sa bouche sur le cou d'Harry et se mit à descendre de plus en plus bas, suivant le chemin que ses mains avaient pris plus tôt. Mordillant et embrassant la peau jusqu'à la partie la plus excitée du corps sous lui, l'amant d'Harry s'arrêta pour jouer avec le nombril du jeune homme avant de suivre le chemin de la fine ligne de poils jusqu'à... _

La tête d'Harry fut prise d'une douleur terrible, concentrée au niveau de sa cicatrice. La colère se diffusa dans le lien qu'Harry et Voldemort partageaient. Tentant de ralentir la cadence effrénée de son cœur, Harry réfléchit au moment où la douleur avait commencé. Il n'y avait aucune image associée avec la douleur, seulement des émotions. Se demandant ce qui était arrivé pour que Voldemort soit dans un tel état de rage, Harry se rallongea et essaya de dormir. Malgré la fatigue, il ne put retrouver le sommeil et il se retourna dans son lit pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se mit à penser au rêve qu'il faisait avant son réveil brutal.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rêvé de Rogue de cette manière là. Un petit épisode en retenue et son inconscient prenait le contrôle ! Est-ce qu'il le désirait vraiment ? Comment le pouvait-il après des années d'agressions verbales ? Il était complètement perdu. Il passa les dernières heures de la nuit à ressasser ses sept années de souvenirs concernant son professeur de potions, à la recherche d'une explication sur ses récentes réactions.

* * *

><p>Après la retenue de Potter, Severus passa le reste de la soirée à corriger les ramassis d'âneries que ses élèves appelaient <em>copies<em>_. _L'encre rouge devint rapidement prédominante au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, faisant des corrections ou des remarques sarcastiques. Seulement la moitié de son cerveau se concentrait sur cette tâche, l'autre était en plein monologue dans sa tête, le sermonnant vertement pour ses précédentes actions dans la salle de classe. Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il avait pensé lorsqu'il s'était approché ainsi de Potter. Il devenait fou oui, ça devait être ça. Heureusement, il avait effrayé le Gryffondor en agissant ainsi.

Finalement le Maître des Potions, frustré et confus, termina ses corrections. Il se leva de son bureau et rentra dans ses appartements personnels, peu éloignés, où il se servit bon verre. Avec son verre de Brandy à la main, il s'assit près de la cheminée et attrapa un vieux grimoire de potions. Il ouvrit le livre à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté et but lentement son verre en lisant son esprit revint à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si déçu de la possible réaction de l'élève. Après tout, il avait bien fait attention à ne pas regarder le visage du jeune homme après leur petit échange.

Il grogna lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Il abandonna son livre, termina son verre et alla dans sa chambre. Il hésita à prendre une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve mais abandonna l'idée. Il ne savait jamais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait l'appeler, et après une réunion il en aurait vraiment besoin. Si il la prenait maintenant, alors il ne pourrait pas le faire lorsqu'il le faudrait. Il valait donc mieux s'en passer. Il se mit en boxer et se glissa dans son lit. Il effectua plusieurs exercices de relaxation et de méditation avant que son corps ne se détende totalement et qu'il puisse s'endormir.

_Un corps chaud se trouvait sous lui et des lèvres douces cédaient sous la pression de sa langue. Ses mains caressaient le corps offert qui se cambrait sous son toucher. Il s'attaqua à un territoire inexploré, goûtant la peau du cou et des épaules de son amant. Descendant lentement, il s'acharna sur les tétons dressés du jeune homme, lui soutirant des gémissements de plaisir. Son amant passa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent ses cheveux. _

_Severus se mit à descendre de plus en plus, savourant les gémissements de son jeune amant il s'arrêta pour jouer avec le nombril de l'autre homme avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de son érection et revint capturer les lèvres de son amant, riant doucement lorsqu'il entendit son grognement de frustration. _

_Fatigué des petits jeux du plus vieux, le jeune homme échangea leur position. Les yeux émeraudes brillaient de désir et de malice lorsqu'il se mit à reproduire la torture que lui avait fait subir son amant. Il mordilla doucement et embrassa le cou de Severus. Ce faisant, il pressa leur érection l'une contre l'autre, les faisant tous les deux gémir. Il lécha la clavicule de Severus, puis descendit jusqu'aux tétons sombres, comme un homme affamé. _

_Profitant du fait que son amant était occupé, Severus attrapa une fiole de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet. Il trempa ses doigts dedans puis, il fit les glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme jusqu'à atteindre..._

La douleur traversa les veines de Severus alors qu'il posait sa main droite sur la Marque des Ténèbres, sur son avant-bras gauche. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres surgit à travers le lien ce n'était pas une convocation, mais un avertissement, le prévenant de son mécontentement.

_Je me demande lequel de ses plans a échoué ce soir_, se demanda Severus.

Lentement, la terrible douleur s'en alla et Severus s'aperçut que son boxer était poisseux. Une fois qu'il comprit ce que c'était, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en grognant de désespoir. Il venait d'avoir eu un rêve extrêmement érotique, le mettant en scène avec un étudiant, et pas n'importe quel étudiant, mais Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Gryffondor préféré d'Albus. Si le vieil homme entendait parler de ça, il couperait la tête de Severus. Cependant, cela vaudrait mieux que la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus regarda l'horloge et décida d'abandonner toute tentative de s'endormir. Il avait un cours de Potions avec Harry en fin de semaine et si ces rêves continuaient, il ne pourrait pas survivre à ce cours. Résistant à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, il entama sa routine matinale.

* * *

><p>La semaine passa sans événement particulier pour Severus et Harry, pendant les journées du moins. Ils s'évitèrent comme la peste mais si quelqu'un les avait observé attentivement pendant les repas, il les aurait vu se fixer, lorsque l'autre ne le regardait pas. Severus se cachait pour suivre Harry. Il vit que le jeune homme s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque pour réviser ses ASPICs avec ses amis, ou se détendait dans le parc l'homme observait l'objet de ses désirs dès qu'il le pouvait.<p>

Harry fit la même chose que Severus mais lui revêtait sa cape en jetant un sort de silence autour de lui. Il observa l'homme avec attention, essayant d'associer les petites pièces d'informations qu'il apprenait chaque jour. Il observa l'homme pendant ses patrouilles nocturnes et, dans de rares occasions, lorsque son professeur préparait une potion avec la porte de son laboratoire ouverte. Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ses sentiments pour l'homme plus âgé.

Pendant le cours de Potions, ils firent de leur mieux pour s'ignorer ; Rogue ne dit rien à Harry pendant toute l'heure et ne l'approcha pas une seule fois. De son côté, Harry ne regarda pas son professeur, et son regard ne quitta pas sa table sauf lorsqu'il dû copier la recette de la potion.

Malgré le fait qu'ils fassent tout pour s'éviter, ils continuèrent d'avoir des rêves au sujet de l'autre. Severus continuait à croire qu'il dégoûtait Harry et Harry continuait à essayer de savoir pourquoi il désirait son professeur.

Harry rêvait une nouvelle fois de lui lorsque sa cicatrice le brûla et qu'il fut entraîné dans une vision.

_Il se trouvait dans une salle bien éclairée avec plusieurs décorations coûteuses. Il observa les deux silhouettes noires agenouillées devant lui. Nagini glissait autour des trois personnes en proférant des obscénités à l'encontre des deux Mangemorts. _

_« Où est le talisman que je vous ai envoyé chercher ? demanda-t-il à ses deux serviteurs. _

_- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, Maître, répondit le plus imposant des deux hommes, se préparant à la punition qui ne saurait tarder._

_- Endoloris ! »_

_L'homme hurla d'agonie et fut prit de convulsions, faisant ainsi tomber son masque. Harry le reconnu, c'était Goyle senior. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin au sort et se tourna vers l'autre silhouette agenouillée. _

_« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu le trouver ?_

_- Nous avons suivi sa piste depuis le dernier endroit où il a été vu. Il avait été acheté par le propriétaire d'un magasin du Pays de Galle. Le talisman avait été transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à ce que le dernier de la lignée meure. Le propriétaire du magasin l'a vendu à un autre sorcier. Lorsque nous avons traqué l'acheteur, la piste nous a mené en France, mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver une seule trace de l'homme ou du talisman. Cet idiot de magasinier n'avait pas de reçu avec le nom de l'acheteur ou son adresse._

_- Ce n'était pas suffisant ! Endoloris ! »_

_Il lança le sort tantôt sur l'un tantôt sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'ennuyer et qu'il leur ordonne de partir. La colère était omniprésente dans le corps où Harry était piégé. Voldemort devait vraiment vouloir ce talisman. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse continuer sa réflexion, Voldemort cria à nouveau : _

_« Bellatrix ! _

_- Oui, Maître, répondit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui et en embrassant ses robes. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ?_

_- As-tu découvert qui était l'espion dans nos rangs ?_

_- Oui, je le crois, Maître. Toutes les preuves mènent à Severus, mon Seigneur._

_- Dans ce cas, prépare un cachot pour lui j'obtiendrais des aveux et des informations sur les actions de Dumbledore avant de punir de sale traître. Ton bras, Bellatrix. »_

_Lestrange retroussa sa manche gauche et présenta son bras à son Maître qui toucha la Marque des Ténèbres avec un long doigt pâle, rendant la marque noire et appelant ses partisans. Ce soir, il allait leur montrer ce qui arrivait aux traîtres. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et la peur s'infiltra en lui lorsqu'il se leva de son lit. Il courut hors de son dortoir et de la Tour de Gryffondor sans se soucier de passer un pantalon ou une robe. Il avait seulement sa baguette parce qu'il l'avait attrapée par pur instinct. Il était trop obnubilé par son Professeur de Potions. Il devait l'intercepter avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il courut à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, trébuchant sans cesse. Il atteignit finalement le rez de chaussé après ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il courut jusqu'au Hall d'entrée où il pu voir Severus ouvrir les portes, venant des cachots. Harry arrêta sa course, s'accrochant péniblement aux portes et attrapant le bras de l'homme, le dissuadant de partir :

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir, Professeur ! cria Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ou pas, Potter ! répliqua vertement Rogue en fixant l'élève, lui ordonnant silencieusement de le laisser partir.

« Voldemort sait que vous êtes un espion Lestrange a collecté des preuves contre vous, expliqua Harry, avant de s'arrêter pour prendre une profonde inspiration et continuer. Voldemort prévoit de vous torturer pour obtenir des informations avant de vous tuer devant les autres.

- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de ce qui peut m'arriver ? grogna l'homme. Je connaissais les risques lorsque j'ai pris ma décision, Potter ! Laissez-moi partir ! » La voix de Severus faisait clairement comprendre à Harry la colère et la frustration de l'espion.

Harry refusa de céder, et à ce moment-là, tout les petites pièces qu'il avait tenté de mettre ensemble pendant toute la semaine se mirent en place oui, il avait des sentiments pour Severus Rogue et il se souciait de l'homme, peut-être trop. Toutes ses émotions se reflétèrent dans ses yeux lorsqu'il rencontra ceux de Severus il dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. »

* * *

><p>Ah ! Ce qu'il peut être têtu ce Severus quand il s'y met, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

**Review ? **


	6. Something To Think About

**Note : **Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement, vous allez avoir les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre. Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt étonnée qu'aucun(e) d'entre vous ne fasse de réflexion sur le début de la vision d'Harry... Enfin, je n'en dit pas plus ! Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 6 : Something To Think About

Severus grogna et essaya une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner du Gryffondor. Il avait vu les différentes émotions défiler dans les yeux d'Harry et c'en était trop. Il était clair que le garçon n'était pas dans son état normal. Il tremblait et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, signes du sortilège Doloris. Il était, plus probablement, en pleine crise de panique, effrayé que Severus aille se faire tuer par Voldemort. Il n'y avait cependant aucun moyen d'être sûr que le statut d'espion du Maître des Potions avait été découvert, et les informations qu'il pourrait apporter à l'Ordre valaient tous les risques.

Harry vit la forte détermination dans les yeux onyx, et il siffla de frustration. L'homme ne voulait-il donc pas vivre ? Il ne souhaitait à personne de se retrouver entrer les mains de la face de serpent, mais cet homme-là en particulier, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir et le laisser se faire tuer. Pas quand il commençait juste à comprendre ses propres sentiments.

Severus essayait toujours de se défaire de sa poigne, alors il s'écria : « Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir d'ici pour que vous alliez vous faire tuer, imbécile ! » En réponse, Severus le fixa dangereusement et il tenta d'attraper sa baguette avec son bras libre, mais Harry fut plus rapide. Étant déjà arrivé à la conclusion que le professeur n'allait pas vouloir rester, il allait donc devoir le faire rester de force, il avait déjà sorti sa baguette et il lança : « Stupéfix ! ». Severus s'effondra, figé, et Harry grogna lorsque le poids de l'autre homme lui tomba dessus.

En soupirant, il murmura : « Mobilicorpus » et traversa l'école, Severus le suivant derrière lui. S'arrêtant un bref moment dans le hall, il se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe des appartements de Rogue, et il ne voulait absolument pas le laisser seul. S'il était sous la garde de Madame Pomfresh, alors Harry pourrait aller voir librement le Directeur et lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à avoir des ennuis pour avoir attaqué un professeur, mais il espérait qu'il aurait droit à un peu d'indulgence pour avoir sauvé la vie de l'homme.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est la vitesse à laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apercevrait de l'absence du Professeur Rogue. Ils passaient devant la bibliothèque lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur, semblable à celle d'un peu plus tôt, provenant de son front. Il s'effondra sur le sol, pressant ses deux mains sur sa cicatrice et en serrant violemment les dents. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur, il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds et reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa Severus sur un lit et appela Madame Pomfresh avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut quelque chose comme : « _Ah, prends ça, sale face de serpent. »_

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il entendit fut une voix grave et dangereusement doucereuse. Apparemment quelqu'un avait énervé le Maître des Potions, et celui-ci était furieux. Presque immédiatement, une voix ferme lui coupa la parole : « Harry sait ce qu'il fait, Severus. S'il a dit que Voldemort savait que vous étiez un traître, alors ça doit être vrai. De plus, je ne vous aurais pas laissé risquer votre vie si j'avais été mis au courant, mon garçon. »

Severus grogna mais ne dit rien, ce que le Directeur interpréta comme un acquiescement. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Harry pu véritablement _entendre _le pétillement dans ses yeux. « C'est un bon garçon. Nous avons un autre espion chez les Mangemorts et il sera capable de nous fournir les informations auxquelles vous ne pouvez plus accéder. » Harry entendit Severus demander l'identité de l'espion, et écouta attentivement, tout aussi curieux que l'homme.

Mais le Directeur se contenta de dire : « Je peux rien vous dire, Severus, vous le savez bien. Si vous êtes capturé par des Mangemorts, ils ne doivent pas pouvoir découvrir nos espions. »

Apparemment Severus acquiesça car il y eu un moment de silence. Puis le Maître des Potions reprit la parole : « Très bien, Albus. Je n'irais plus à aucune réunion et je resterai à Poudlard pour le moment. Entre-temps, que faisons-nous pour Harry ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue venait bien de l'appeler par son prénom ? Lui ? Le cauchemar de son existence, le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir ? Apparemment, Severus s'en rendit compte car Harry entendit un juron étouffé suivit d'un grand éclat de rire. Albus Dumbledore trouvait son lapsus très amusant, et le lui fit comprendre, ses yeux brillants de malice comme jamais.

Severus se contenta de fixer le vieux sorcier, le défiant de lui faire une seule réflexion. Son mentor hocha simplement la tête, toujours en souriant, puis fit un geste en direction des rideaux d'Harry, les ouvrant. L'ex Mangemort vit que le Survivant était réveillé et grogna à nouveau, recomposant son masque impassible, arborant un air d'indifférence et d'hostilité.

Harry déglutit nerveusement, puis se tourna vers le directeur. « Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai eu une autre vision. Et je suis désolé d'avoir attaqué le Professeur Rogue, Monsieur, continua-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Severus avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. C'est Bellatrix qui a dit à Voldemort qu'il était un espion, admit-il amèrement, son mépris pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres transpirant de ses paroles. Le Professeur Rogue a essayé de partir, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, alors je l'ai pétrifié et l'ai amené ici. Je comptais aller vous voir après, mais Voldemort s'est aperçu de son absence et il est devenu furieux. Je n'ai pas pu aller vous voir, et j'en suis désolé Monsieur, » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Albus attendit jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ai terminé avant de lui sourire gentiment et de le rassurer : « Tu as bien fait, Harry. Et tu n'auras pas d'ennuis pour ce que tu as fait. Tu empêché la mort de Severus, et pour ça, je te remercie. Il compte beaucoup pour moi, et je ne veux pas le perdre. » Severus et Harry cillèrent, étonnés. Le vieil homme n'était jamais si direct avec quelqu'un – pas avec eux, du moins.

Finalement, Harry hocha la tête et le remercia à son tour. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit et se leva, prenant le chemin de la sortie. « Vous devriez pouvoir sortir à l'heure du dîner, tous les deux. Pour l'instant, essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer, d'accord ? » Sur ce, il sortit, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Soupirant de résignation, Severus se rallongea sur son lit. Il avait seulement été pétrifié, il n'avait pas besoin de rester dans l'Infirmerie. Alors, bon sang, pourquoi l'obligeait-on à rester ici ? Har-... Potter, il pouvait comprendre, si ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos des visions du garçon était vrai, mais ça n'expliquait pas sa présence ici. Alors pourquoi ?

« Je pense que vous êtes ici pour que le Professeur Dumbledore puisse garder un œil sur vous, Professeur, » murmura Potter, le sortant de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il regarda l'adolescent, celui-ci mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, mais étant un vrai Gryffondor, il poursuivit : « Il a peur que vous essayiez d'aller à la réunion, et il vous garde probablement ici pour vous empêcher de vous enfuir et de vous faire tuer. »

Severus cligna des yeux, puis gronda : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis assez stupide pour aller à une réunion qui me conduirait à ma mort ? » Harry renifla, mais ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Severus devienne impatient et il siffla : « Et bien ? » Puis Harry leva la tête et le fixa, ses yeux émeraudes brillants avec détermination et plusieurs autres émotions que le plus âgé ne voulait pas analyser.

« Votre mort n'est pas assurée, vous vous souvenez ? Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas cru, et je doute que vous me croyiez à présent. Mais je sais que c'était réel, et je sais également que vous auriez essayé d'aller quand même à la réunion pour obtenir d'autres informations pour l'Ordre. Il a dit qu'il avait déjà un autre espion sur place, et je ne vais pas vous laisser être torturé et tué, alors vous pouvez oublier tous vos plans ! » lança-t-il, avec colère.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire se décrocha sous la surprise, mais il n'y pouvait rien pour le moment. Comment le garçon avait-il pu deviner qu'il aurait essayé d'aller à la réunion aussitôt qu'il serait sorti de l'infirmerie, insoucieux des paroles d'Albus ? Bon sang !

En voyant sa réaction, le visage d'Harry s'adoucit et la colère quitta ses yeux, remplacée par de la tristesse et ce qui ressemblait à de l'envie. « Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé ou tué, Professeur. Je commence seulement à comprendre certaines choses, et je ne veux pas vous perdre maintenant. S'il vous plaît, écoutez le Professeur Dumbledore et restez ici, en sécurité. »

Ces mots firent revenir Rogue à lui-même et fusilla faiblement le Gryffondor du regard. « Que voulez-vous dire en parlant de comprendre certaines choses ? Quelles choses ? » Harry mordilla ses lèvres, hésitant, puis il soupira et se glissa hors du lit. Malgré ses genoux tremblants, il s'approcha du lit de Severus. Il avait seulement fait deux pas lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et qu'il se sentit tomber. Rapidement, Severus le rattrapa et l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol. Lorsqu'Harry le regarda à travers ses cheveux, il réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Avant que Severus puisse s'éloigner de Potter, celui-ci eut l'audace de s'agripper à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses mains sans ses cheveux. « Hmmm... ce n'est pas graisseux du tout, » murmura-t-il distraitement. Severus retint son souffle, sans oser bouger, peu sûr de ce qui allait arriver ni de ce qu'il voulait. Une partie de lui voulait qu'Harry se reprenne et s'éloigne, mais il fut chagriné de s'apercevoir qu'une partie plus importante voulait que le jeune homme l'embrasse.

Tout à coup, Harry le regarda dans les yeux et sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisait, et avec qui. En s'éloignant, il bégaya : « J-Je suis désolé, Pro-Professeur, ». Il sortit de l'étreinte de Severus. Malheureusement, il n'était toujours pas stable sur ses jambes , alors au lieu de retourner dans son lit, il tomba sur le sol et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Ils avaient été bien trop proches. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait presque embrassé son professeur. C'était la personne qui le détestait le plus, son détestable professeur de potions qui l'avait toujours critiqué et humilié à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et voilà, qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas graisseux. Bordel.

Il rougit, en se remettant lentement sur ses pieds, et il attendit les remarques sarcastiques et les points en moins qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Les Gryffondors allaient être furieux en apprenant combien de points il allait probablement perdre. Même si Rogue le trouvait beau, il le détestait toujours. Lentement, comme aucune remarque acerbe ne venait, il leva les yeux.

Severus ne savait pas quoi penser. Harry avait été si proche de lui, pressé contre lui et il avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux. Maintenant il était par terre après avoir réalisé à qui appartenait les cheveux avec lesquels il avait joué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry avait semblé vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient été dehors, juste avant qu'il ne le pétrifie, mais maintenant il l'avait repoussé. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas voulu qu'il meure. Il aurait sûrement fait la même chose avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il était comme ça, après tout.

L'homme restait hébété lorsqu'Harry commença à se lever. Il n'était toujours pas guéri et avait besoin de repos. Quand il fut debout, il leva la tête et Severus se perdit à nouveau dans ses yeux émeraudes si expressifs. Ils reflétaient la douleur et l'embarras, et Severus ne pu s'empêcher de réagir. Se levant à son tour, il attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'aida à rejoindre son lit. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il l'entendit murmurer : « Merci Professeur, je suis heureux que vous alliez bien. »

Il attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le Gryffondor dormait, avant de répondre doucement : « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Harry. »

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? <strong>


	7. Who Can Control His Fate ?

**Note : **Bonjour/bonsoir :) Merci pour vos reviews, qui sont très importantes pour moi ! Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé en MP jusqu'où j'avais traduit cette fic, la réponse est simple : il ne me reste plus que le dernier chapitre à traduire (le quatorzième donc). Il me donne un peu du fil à retordre mais rien de bien dérangeant. D'ici une semaine la traduction complète de la fic sera sûrement bouclée. Je ne changerai pas le rythme de publication pour me laisser le temps par la suite de chercher une autre fic à traduire :) Merci encore et toujours à ma Bêta et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 7 : Who Can Control His Fate ?

Harry fut réveillé par des chuchotements.

« Il est presque l'heure du dîner, Severus. Vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez, » disait doucement Madame Pomfresh au Professeur Rogue.

Harry s'assit, se sentant bien plus reposé. Son estomac se manifesta à la mention du dîner, assez fort pour attirer le regard de l'infirmière et du maître des potions. Harry rougit et sourit d'un air penaud : « Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Bien, vous êtes réveillé. Severus, vous pouvez escorter Harry jusqu'à la Grande Salle, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit bien stable sur ses jambes. Un bon repas est le meilleurs remède, pour tous les deux, déclara Madame Pomfresh.

- Je suis sûr que ça va aller, Madame Pomfresh, » assura Harry. Il se sentait embarrassé par ses dernières actions, même si Rogue ne l'avait pas réprimandé. Harry ne voulait pas le contrarier davantage. Le jeune homme se trouvait écrasé sous la force des sentiments et des sensations qu'il avait éprouvé ces derniers jours, il souhaitait simplement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter. Je me rends également au dîner. Et Madame Pomfresh a bien raison, vu la difficulté avec laquelle je vous ai mis au lit. » Rogue lui lança un regard sévère, s'apercevant ainsi que les cheveux du Gryffondor étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé et que ses joues étaient rosies. _Il a touché mes cheveux, _pensa Rogue, _et qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je passais mes doigts dans les siens ? Idiot ! C'est un enfant, ton élève et je suis... je suis... son professeur de potions qu'il déteste. _Rogue ne put s'empêcher de siffler : « Habillez-vous, Potter. »

Harry fixa Rogue. En faisant abstraction du regard sévère, il continuait à se sentir dévoré des yeux par ces deux onyx insondables. Il sursauta en entendant l'ordre proféré, et chercha les habits que Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait apporter. Il rentra rapidement dans la salle de bain. _Merlin, _pensa-t-il_, si son toucher est aussi intense que son regard... _cette pensée fit immédiatement réagir son corps. Il gémit puis s'habilla rapidement et tenta de coiffer ses cheveux. Il y eu un coup à la porte.

« Oui ? répondit-il.

- Êtes-vous malade ? J'ai entendu un bruit, dit Rogue.

- Non, j'ai juste... Je vais bien. » Harry abandonna l'idée de coiffer convenablement, ouvrit la porte et se cogna contre le Professeur Rogue.

L'homme attrapa les bras d'Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Franchement Potter, nous devons cesser de nous foncer dessus de la sorte, murmura-t-il, d'une voix lente et avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Désolé monsieur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si près. » Harry fit un pas en arrière, puis s'arrêta pour regarder Rogue. _Est-ce qu'il vient de faire une plaisanterie ? _réalisa Harry avec incrédulité. Puis il gloussa._ Pour deux personnes censées se détester, nous avons vécu beaucoup de situations étranges dernièrement_, pensa-t-il.

Rogue avait rapidement étouffé sa déception lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à s'éloigner, mais quand le jeune homme avait ri, il s'en été presque arrêté de respirer. Voir ces deux yeux verts pétiller d'amusement, sentir la vibration de son corps, si proche... Il sentait le biceps du jeune homme sous sa main, et le désir monta en lui. La perspective de l'interdit rendait ce désir d'autant plus fort.

Le rire d'Harry s'était depuis longtemps arrêté. Il était hypnotisé par le changement d'expression de l'homme. Il était devenu expert en ce qui concernait la lecture du regard de Rogue depuis des années mais rien ne l'avait préparé à l'intensité de celui qu'il reçut. Peut-être s'était-il senti dévoré des yeux avant, mais là, il se consumait entièrement sous ce regard perçant. La main sur son bras semblait brûler sa peau à travers les couches de vêtements et le désir d'avoir tout sa peau brûlée de la sorte devint plus fort. Il s'approcha, lentement, s'attendant à être repoussé.

_Il ne s'est pas reculé. _Rogue se sentit touché par toutes les implications que cela avait. Et puis il vit qu'Harry se rapprochait un peu plus, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui cria de tout arrêter pendant qu'une autre partie, plus forte, jubilait. Sans s'en rendre compte, Rogue se rapprocha un peu plus et, comme aimantée, sa bouche s'approcha des lèvres rouges qui lui faisaient face. Il était si près... il pouvait même sentir le souffle d'Harry s'accélérer, il pouvait presque goûter-

« Vous êtes prêts, messieurs ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry se recula rapidement et Severus se recomposa un visage neutre avant de faire face à la femme, l'empêchant de voir Harry. « J'attends simplement Potter, » grommela-t-il. _Reprends-toi, vite ! s_e dit-il.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Harry en s'avançant d'un pas, s'efforçant de paraître calme malgré ses joues rosies.

- Vous êtes sûr ? continua Madame Pomfresh en sortant sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort de diagnostic.

- Je vais bien, insista Harry. Le Professeur Rogue me disait simplement de me magner. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil en entendant l'expression.

Harry eut un rictus amusé : « Bon, peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas dit exactement comme ça.

- Effectivement, » ricana Rogue.

Madame Pomfresh observa attentivement Harry avant de faire demi-tour. « Venez dans ce cas, » dit-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie. Rogue et Harry la suivirent de mauvaise grâce.

Harry suivait le Professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh, sans faire attention au chemin, son esprit étant totalement ailleurs. _Il m'a presque embrassé. Il l'aurait fait, si Madame Pomfresh n'était pas rentrée. Et bordel, la façon dont il me regardait... Je veux qu'il recommence, qu'il me regarde encore comme ça, qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il me déteste, non ? Mais il a voulu m'embrasser. _Les pensées d'Harry tournaient en rond, focalisées sur le baiser qu'il avait faillit partager avec son professeur.

De son côté, Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui malgré le fait que ses pensées soient rivées sur son élève. Il discutait poliment avec Madame Pomfresh. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, son esprit ressassant sa dernière entrevue avec Harry. _Je l'ai presque embrassé. Je l'aurais fait, si Poppy n'était pas rentrée. Et bordel, la façon dont il s'est collé à moi. Je veux qu'il recommence, je veux qu'il ai envie de moi, je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il me déteste, non ? Mais il voulait m'embrasser. _

Harry trébucha lorsque Rogue et Pomfresh s'arrêtèrent en haut des escaliers. Une nouvelle fois, Rogue dut le rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il eut un sourire narquois. Madame Pomfresh les regarda étrangement avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers menant au rez de chaussé.

« Allez-y en premier, Potter. Ainsi, si vous retombez, vous ne m'entraînerez pas dans votre chute, fit Rogue, sarcastique.

- Et Madame Pomfresh ? Vous ne vous inquiétez pas de son sort ? demanda Harry, étrangement heureux de l'attitude de Rogue.

- Elle est assez loin. Elle aura le temps de s'écarter de votre trajectoire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et descendit les escaliers, Rogue le suivant. A mi-chemin, Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant, Monsieur ? »

Rogue s'arrêta quelques marches au dessus d'Harry et réfléchit aux plusieurs réponses possibles à ça. « C'est une question plutôt vague, finit-il par dire. Et inappropriée dans un lieu aussi public. »

Harry hocha la tête descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il aurait juste à trouver un endroit plus privé pour poser cette question. Il rougit furieusement en pensant à ce qui s'était déjà passé en privé et où ça pourrait les mener la fois suivante. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Rogue longea la table des Serpentards jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Harry vit Ron et Hermione, il se fit une place à côté d'eux et s'assit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione. On a apprit que tu étais à l'infirmerie. »

Ron hocha la tête, aussi curieux que son amie.

« Plus tard », murmura Harry en regardant l'endroit où était Rogue. Le regard de celui-ci semblait éviter consciencieusement la table de Gryffondor. Harry s'en sentit légèrement déçu et il reporta son attention sur son assiette. Il se servit un peu de nourriture mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Tu es parti, au milieu de la nuit, murmura Ron.

- On était inquiets, chuchota Hermione.

- Plus tard, » souffla Harry.

Ses deux amis, bien qu'ils semblaient légèrement blessés, abandonnèrent et se remirent à manger sans plus émettre un seul commentaire. Harry joua avec sa nourriture, son esprit revenant sans arrêt sur le _presque baiser. _En jetant plusieurs regards vers la grande table, il vit que Rogue l'ignorait. La faible complicité qu'ils avaient semblé partager pendant quelques instants était terminée.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda vivement autour de lui.

« La Terre appelle Harry ! s'écria Hermione.

- Quoi ? dit-il en focalisant son attention sur elle.

- On essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis plusieurs minutes. Tu étais parti au Pays Imaginaire, apparemment, dit Hermione, légèrement exaspérée.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Le Pays Imaginaire ? demanda Ron.

- Ça vient d'un célèbre livre pour enfants moldus, _Peter Pan, _où trois enfants partent avec un garçon qui a des pouvoirs magiques, Peter, jusqu'à un endroit magique appelé le Pays Imaginaire. Venir à Poudlard c'est un peu comme aller au Pays Imaginaire, _deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin,_ soupira Hermione.

- Elle est folle, murmura Ron en secouant la tête. Allez mec, on va à la Salle Commune, » dit-il à Harry.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rogue, le regard de celui-ci évitait toujours la table de Gryffondor. Plutôt déçu, il acquiesça et partit avec ses amis.

Rogue observa leur départ. Il avait bien vu les regards d'Harry et il en était irrité. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus discret ? Il soupira. Malgré ce qu'il voulait, malgré ce qu'Harry semblait vouloir, il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux. C'était mal. Il était trop vieux, Harry était son élève et il était encore innocent. Lui, son âme était souillée par des crimes qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer, et... il y avait tant d'autres raisons auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. Un grand froid l'envahi lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait devoir renier ses désirs et repousser Harry. C'était le mieux à faire, même s'ils devaient en souffrir, tous les deux.

La salle commune était en pleine activité, comme tous les soirs. Malgré cela, le trio trouva une table où ils pourraient discuter sans être dérangés.

« Alors ? attaqua Ron.

- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision, chuchota Harry, si bas que Ron et Hermione durent s'approcher pour l'entendre. Bellatrix Lestrange est allée voir Voldemort, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait découvert la traîtrise de Rogue.

- Oh non ! » s'exclama Hermione. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle. « Harry, tu n'auras jamais le temps de bien réviser si tu ne commences pas dès maintenant, » le réprimanda-t-elle fortement. Tous les Gryffondor qui l'avaient entendue retournèrent à leurs occupations. « C'est vrai, en plus, murmura-t-elle. Tu as raté une journée entière de cours. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? continua-t-il.

- Voldemort a appelé tous ses Mangemorts. Je me suis immédiatement réveillé et j'ai couru pour rattraper pour Rogue. Il ne m'a pas cru et il voulait partir quand même.

- Le bâtard, jura Ron.

- Mais le Professeur Rogue était dans la Grande Salle... commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre et d'attendre qu'Harry termine son explication.

- Il ne voulait pas m'écouter, alors je l'ai pétrifié, murmura Harry, si bas que Ron et Hermione mirent un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

- Brillant ! s'exclama Ron.

- Franchement Harry ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez vous réconcilier, l'admonesta Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Le laisser aller se faire tuer ? demanda Harry. Je commence juste à-

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione. Tu commences juste à quoi ?

- Rien », dit Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry comprit que son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Heureusement, la question suivante de Ron la distrait.

« Mais alors, comment tu as terminé à l'Infirmerie ? Est-ce que Rogue t'a agressé quand il a repris conscience ?

- Non, Voldemort a utilisé plusieurs fois le Doloris sur Goyle et un autre Mangemort parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à... » Harry se perdit dans les souvenirs de sa vision.

« Harry ? l'appela Hermione.

- Merde, j'avais complètement oublié le talisman, murmura-t-il en se levant. Je dois aller parler à Dumbledore. »

Hermione le fit se rasseoir. « Non, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

- Hermione ! » cria Harry avec colère. Plus personne ne parla dans la salle et tous les regardaient. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que _tu _ne me laisses pas aller à la bibliothèque ! ajouta-t-il précipitemment.

- C'est _trop tard _; ça peut _attendre _jusqu'à _demain matin. _» Elle le suppliait du regard, l'implorant de l'écouter.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. « OK, ça attendra demain matin. »

Hermione sembla satisfaite et les autres Gryffondor reprirent tranquillement leurs conversations.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce talisman ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Goyle et un autre Mangemort l'ont cherché jusqu'en France mais ils en ont perdu la trace. Voldemort était furieux. Il doit vraiment le vouloir. Je me demande pourquoi... » Soudainement, Harry se sentit terriblement coupable d'avoir fait passer ses sentiments pour Rogue en premier et d'avoir oublié de faire part du plus important à Dumbledore.

- En général, un talisman est imprégné par la magie. Une magie qui peut protéger le porteur, ou augmenter sa puissance magique. Quelques uns sont connus, comme le Saint Graal qui est tellement connu que même les mythes moldus y font référence. Je suis persuadée qu'on pourra trouver beaucoup d'informations à la bibliothèque. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre sur ce talisman ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas grand chose. Son dernier propriétaire est mort et le propriétaire d'un magasin l'a acheté, au pays de Galles. Il a été vendu à un sorcier et ils ont perdu sa trace en France, expliqua-t-il avant de hausser les épaules. C'est tout.

- Je me demande si le talisman provenait du Pays de Galles, à l'origine. Ça pourrait réduire les possibilités. La légende du Roi Arthur était une histoire galloise, réfléchit Hermione.

- Tu penses vraiment que le Saint Graal existe ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu croyais que Merlin ou la Pierre Philosophale existaient avant d'aller à Poudlard ? répliqua la jeune fille.

Harry ne pu qu'être d'accord. Il y avait tellement de contes moldus qui s'avéraient bels et bien réels dans le monde magique.

« Ce ne sont que des spéculations pour l'instant, soupira Hermione. Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations.

- Je suis sûr que le vieux fou s'en occupera mais je doute qu'il nous tienne au courant de ses avancées. J'irai lui parler dans la matinée », déclara Harry.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et ils commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ron les autres Gryffondors étaient partis se coucher et qu'Hermione finissait de faire rattraper à Harry les cours qu'il avait manqué, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion d'ordre plus personnel.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » dit-elle, en faisant s'asseoir Harry devant la cheminée, avec elle.

L'estomac d'Harry se contracta sous le déluge de sensations qu'il subit. Hermione était incroyablement intelligente et Harry ne s'était pas préparé à lui faire face de sitôt.

« Okay, soupira Harry.

- Tu sais que je t'aime comme mon propre frère », débuta-t-elle.

Harry commença à paniquer. En général, quand elle commençait comme ça, c'était mauvais signe pour lui. Il attendit.

« Et tu sais que je ne révélerai jamais tes secrets, même à Ron, continua-t-elle. Alors dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et le Professeur Rogue ?

- Rien ! » dit-il rapidement, en rougissant furieusement.

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose, de toutes façons ? » demanda-il. _Je peux peut-être la mener sur une fausse piste. Tromper Hermione ? D'accord, c'est impossible. _

« Franchement Harry ! Tu n'as _pratiquement _pas mangé ce soir tu as passé tout ton temps _à le fixer_. Tu as eu l'air plutôt déçu qu'il ne te rende pas ton regard. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. C'était tellement évident. « Même s'il l'a fait.

- Il a fait quoi ?

- Il t'a fixé.

- Vraiment ? » Oh, et voilà que les papillons étaient de retour dans son estomac.

« Le Professeur Rogue te regarde toujours. Je suis sûre qu'il essayait de te prendre en flagrant délit, pour t'enlever plus de points, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh, dit-il, les papillons s'évanouissant instantanément.

- Mais depuis quelques temps, son regard est différent. » Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de l'attitude du Professeur Rogue durant dîner.

« Différent comment ? demanda prudemment Harry heureux qu'Hermione ne puisse pas voir l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il avait juste l'air moins... glacial. » Hermione observa Harry et vit celui-ci esquisser un petit sourire. « Alors dis-moi tout, maintenant. »

Harry réfléchit. _Elle est intelligente et elle m'a toujours donné de bons conseils. Elle n'a pas été choquée quand elle a su que j'étais gay. Mais il est un professeur et ça, ça va poser problème. Mais elle s'y fera sûrement, au bout du compte. Et même si elle proteste, elle ne le dira à personne. Très bien. _

« On dirait que tu as bien réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé? » demanda Hermione.

- Récemment, je me suis aperçu que j'inquiétais pour le Professeur Rogue et que je le trouvais plutôt attirant, » expliqua Harry. _Il vaut mieux ne pas parler de mes fantasmes pour l'instant. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir. _« Je l'ai entendu râler après moi et il a admit à haute voix qu'il me trouvait sexy, ajouta-t-il. Etjel'aipresqueembrassé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire.

« Et il m'a presque embrassé », murmura Harry.

Elle observa attentivement Harry pendant un long moment avant de tourner son regard vers la cheminée. Elle resta silencieuse pendant si longtemps qu'Harry commença à s'inquiéter. _Elle est choquée ? _

« Hermione, dit-il doucement. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle finit par cligner des yeux et elle le fixa. « Tu te rappelles notre conversation sur le contrôle que tu n'avais pas sur ta vie ? demanda-elle.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

**- **Tu n'as jamais eu moins de contrôle sur les événements que ces derniers temps. »

Harry ricana. « Ouais, je sais. » Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione se cala contre lui et ils restèrent simplement assis à regarder les flammes dans la cheminée.

« D'après moi, dit doucement Hermione, il y a peu de choses dans la vie que nous pouvons totalement contrôler. Mais tu peux toujours contrôler tes choix. Tu as choisi de te battre contre Voldemort, alors que beaucoup d'autres ont choisi d'ignorer ce qui est en train de se passer et ne prennent pas part à la guerre. Tu as plusieurs fois choisi d'aider ceux qui comptent pour toi, au péril de ta vie, plutôt que de laisser faire quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as choisi de laisser la colère te guider lorsque le Professeur Rogue t'a fait sortir du placard. Tu peux aussi choisir de fréquenter le Professeur Rogue, autant qu'il te le permettra, et je pense que c'est ce que tu devrais faire. C'est un homme difficile et ce sera sûrement compliqué, mais les meilleures choses dans la vie sont celles qui sont les plus difficiles à obtenir. »

Harry embrassa gentiment Hermione sur la joue. « Je t'adore, » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit : « Je sais. »

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	8. Meeting And Matches

**Note :** Bonjour/bonsoir ! :) Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et vos encouragements ! Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai donc **terminé** la traduction de _Taking Away The Loneliness_. Le rythme ne changera pas, puisque je suis toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle fiction à traduire. Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture à tous/toutes !

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness <strong>

Chapitre 8 : Meetings and Matches

La nuit qui suivit sa discussion avec Hermione, Harry rêva à nouveau de Rogue. Dans ses rêves, il se repassait encore et encore la scène de l'infirmerie avec, cependant, quelques variations. Et à chaque fois, lui et Rogue finissaient par s'embrasser. Une fois, ce fut un baiser rapide et doux, une autre fois le baiser fut plus long et plus passionné, et la troisième fois, il n'eut pas la chance de savoir ce qui allait se passer car il fut durement réveillé par Ron, à l'aube, qui l'attendait pour se rendre à leur entraînement de Quidditch.

« Allez Harry, lève-toi ! Tu vas être en retard à l'entraînement, et tu es le capitaine ! Tu dois montrer le bon exemple ! » Ron ouvrit violemment les rideaux du lit de son meilleur ami et le sortit de ses rêves bien agréables.

Harry marmonna et se mit sur le dos. Il braqua ses yeux fatigués sur Ron et soupira : « Quidditch ? On est quel jour ?

- On est samedi matin, et on a un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards cet après-midi. Tu te souviens ? Je te l'ai pourtant répété pratiquement tous les jours, cette semaine. » Ron fit asseoir Harry, et continua son monologue : « Franchement, mec, tu passes une journée à l'infirmerie et tu n'as plus aucune notion du temps. Vu l'heure, je pense pas que tu ais le temps de prendre une douche, de toute façon tu devras en reprendre une après l'entraînement.

Harry grogna et se laissa retomber sur son lit. « Bordel, c'est beaucoup trop tôt Ron ! Je vais sûrement tomber de mon balai... Je suis trop fatigué.

- Ouais... On fait pas tous des rêves aussi érotiques que les tiens. Ils devaient être vraiment géniaux, vu tous les gémissements que tu faisais. »

Harry rougit et plongea son visage dans son oreiller. _Oh, Merlin ! J'espère qu'il ne me demandera pas de qui j'ai rêvé Hermione a peut-être été compréhensive mais Ron... c'est une autre affaire._

Ron enleva l'oreiller des mains d'Harry et le lança au pied du lit. « Eh bien, d'après ta réaction, je pense que tu ne veux pas en parler ça me va, puisqu'on est vraiment en retard. Bouge-toi de ce lit et va t'habiller.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève. » Harry repoussa ses couvertures et ouvrit sa malle, dans laquelle se trouvait sa robe de Quidditch. Il s'habilla rapidement, attrapa son Éclair de Feu et descendit sur le terrain, suivant Ron de près.

L'entraînement se déroula exactement comme Harry l'avait prédit en effet, il tomba de son balai au bout de dix minutes. Heureusement, il se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres du sol à ce moment-là et il n'allait pas vite.

Dès que l'entraînement fut fini, il se doucha, mit son uniforme et couru jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit le Professeur Dumbledore assit à la table professorale et se souvint qu'il devait parler de sa vision à l'homme.

Harry passa à côté de la table des Gryffondors, où se trouvaient déjà Hermione et Ron, et il alla directement voir le directeur. Il s'aperçut que le Professeur Rogue était là également, quelques places plus loin. Il passa derrière la table professorale et croisa brièvement le regard de l'homme, avant de s'arrêter aux côtés de Dumbledore.

Le directeur se tourna vers le Gryffondor et lui demanda poliment : « Ah, Harry, mon cher garçon, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose à propos de l'autre nuit, Professeur, quelque chose de très important, mais dont nous devrions peut-être parler dans votre bureau.

- Ah, quelque chose que tu as vu, peut-être ? » demanda Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants et un gentil sourire.

Harry hocha la tête : « Oui, Monsieur.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, viens me voir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner et avant le match de Quidditch le mot de passe est suçacide. »

Harry rit légèrement en entendant le mot de passe.

« D'accord, Professeur, merci. » Harry sourit et partit, en passant à nouveau près du Professeur Rogue. Harry voulait s'arrêter et parler à l'homme à propos de la veille, mais il savait que c'était un endroit beaucoup trop fréquenté pour aborder un tel sujet. Il soupira et se força à se reprendre et à ne pas effleurer ses cheveux si sombres ; il voulait, presque désespérément, retrouver les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé en les touchant. En passant derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément, et son parfum l'étourdit presque – c'était un mélange de plantes et d'autres senteurs qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. _Merlin, mais il sent terriblement bon, il doit juste sortir de la douche. J'aimerais tant, juste mettre mon visage dans son cou et respirer son odeur chaque jour. _

Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione et remplit son assiette de différents mets. Il choisit des muffins, des œufs et du bacon. Pendant qu'il mangeait, le professeur de potions le regardait aussi discrètement que possible. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentards ce matin-là. Au moins huit d'entre eux étaient en train de s'entraîner pour le match de l'après-midi et plusieurs autres devaient assister à l'entraînement. Cependant, il devait être prudent.

Le jeune homme était légèrement en retrait de ses amis, mais il participait tout de même à une conversation animée avec Monsieur Weasley, à propos de Quidditch sûrement. Il réalisa que lui et Harry devraient parler de ce qui était arrivé la veille, mais il était effrayé de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul avec le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas s'il avait assez de contrôle sur ses émotions et sur ses hormones déchaînées, malgré son âge.

_Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je lui parle après le match, je suis sûr que Gryffondor va encore gagner. Bon sang ! Je sais que notre équipe est meilleure que la leur, mais Harry est un excellent Attrapeur, le meilleur que l'école ai connu depuis bien longtemps. Bien sûr, je ne le lui dirait jamais en face. _

Severus s'arrêta de manger et observa encore la Grande Salle afin de voir si quelqu'un le regardait, et lorsqu'il vit que personne ne l'observait, il continua à regarder discrètement Harry. _Maintenant, comment je pourrait le faire venir dans mon bureau, sans éveiller les soupçons ? _

Severus eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'une idée lui vint et ce fut juste à ce moment-là qu'Harry leva la tête et aperçut l'expression de son visage. Severus le vit froncer les sourcils et il voulut pouvoir sourire, dire ou faire quelque chose, mais n'importe quelle autre expression serait malvenue il soupira de frustration. Il détestait être prisonnier du rôle qu'il devait jouer, et qu'il devrait sûrement jouer le reste de sa vie.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Severus regarda à sa gauche et s'aperçut qu'Albus le regardait avec interrogation il secoua la tête, car il ne souhaitait absolument pas subir une autre de leurs longues et pénibles discussions. _Dieu merci, je n'aurai plus à aller le voir après chaque réunion de Mangemorts. Même si je dois encore être présent aux réunions de l'ordre. _

Il se leva de table et se dirigea directement vers Harry, son masque d'impassibilité bien en place.

Il resta un instant derrière le trio en écoutant leur conversation, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, faisant ainsi sursauter Ron et Harry et glapir Hermione. Il les vit hésiter à se retourner. Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge et dit d'une fois intransigeante : « Monsieur Potter, nous devons encore parler du manque de respect dont vous avez fait preuve vis-à-vis d'un Professeur de Poudlard, lorsque vous m'avez lancé un sort sans mon consentement l'autre soir. Vous viendrez me voir après le match, pour une retenue. Est-ce clair ? » Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une punition, mais une chance pour eux de pouvoir parler, en privé et sans être interrompus.

Harry cligna simplement des yeux, alors que Ron grognait et râlait silencieusement sur l'injustice de cette punition, puis il hocha la tête : « Oui, Monsieur. Je viendrai dès que le match sera fini. »

Avant que Severus ne puisse plus les entendre, il entendit Ronald Weasley dire avec colère : « Franchement, Harry, cet homme a vraiment quelque chose contre toi, tu essayais juste de sauver la vie de ce bâtard. Tu parles d'un manque de respect.

- C'est bon, Ron. Il est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire, » dit Harry, essayant de calmer Ron avant qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis.

Severus hésita à revenir sur ses pas pour enlever des points et mettre Weasley en retenue, mais il décida de s'épargner ce mal. Il aurait bien d'autres opportunités, il en était sûr.

* * *

><p>Harry passa le reste de la matinée à étudier avec Hermione et Ron dans la Salle Commune avant de retourner à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup, il était bien trop nerveux pour le match, la discussion avec Dumbledore, et surtout la « retenue » avec le Professeur Rogue.<p>

Après avoir fini de manger, il laissa ses amis et se rendit au bureau du directeur. Arrivé à la gargouille en pierre, il fit : « Suçacide. »

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel après que le directeur lui ai dit d'entrer. Il s'aperçut que Fumseck venait tout juste de renaître. L'oiseau émit un doux trémolo lorsqu'il le vit, et Harry le salua d'un sourire : « Bonjour, Fumseck.

- Ah, Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois venu si vite. Il me semble que tu avais quelque chose de très important à me dire au sujet de ta vision ?

- Oui, Professeur. Dans ma précipitation pour empêcher le Professeur Rogue de partir à la réunion, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en faire part. C'est à propos d'un talisman Voldemort a envoyé plusieurs Mangemorts à sa recherche. Il était vraiment furieux lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il n'avait pas été retrouvé. Goyle Senior lui a dit qu'ils avaient suivi sa trace, depuis le propriétaire d'un magasin au Pays de Galle jusqu'en France, puis ils l'ont perdu de vue. Le propriétaire du magasin n'a pas gardé le reçu de sa vente. »

Dumbledore posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, pensif. « Hmm, Severus n'a jamais mentionné un talisman. Ce projet doit donc être récent. As-tu eu d'autres visions, avant ou après celle-ci ? Aurais-tu d'autres informations ?

- Non, Monsieur. J'ai de moins en moins de visions, dernièrement. Je pense que la dernière m'est apparue simplement parce que Voldemort était dans un état de colère terrible.

- C'est plus que probable. Je te remercie pour les informations, Harry. Si le talisman que cherche Jedusor peut nous être néfaste, nous devons essayer de le trouver avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus. Si jamais tu as une autre vision, viens me voir le plus rapidement possible. »

Harry acquiesça. « D'accord, Professeur. Il y a autre chose, Monsieur ?

- Ces derniers temps nous n'avons parlé que lorsque quelque chose de grave était arrivé, changeons ça, d'accord ? Il reste encore quelques heures avant le match de Quidditch. Dis-moi, quelles sont les chances de Gryffondor ? »

Harry ne voulait pas spécialement parler avec le directeur, d'autant plus sur des sujets sans importance, mais il trouva cela plutôt relaxant.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ce fut l'heure pour lui d'aller se préparer pour le match.

« Eh bien, monsieur, je dois aller me préparer pour le match je vous verrais sur le terrain.

- Oui, mon garçon, je ne raterais jamais un match de Quidditch d'autant plus que celui-ci risque d'être intéressant. Bonne chance. » Harry courut jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se préparer.

Harry et le reste de son équipe furent prêts une heure plus tard, et ils étaient déjà en vol lorsque Dean Thomas les présenta. Ils firent un tour du terrain et entendirent les applaudissements des supporters de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ainsi que les huées des Serpentards. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe de Serpentard les rejoignit sur le terrain. Une réaction pratiquement inverse parmi les maisons les accueillis.

Harry descendit jusqu'au milieu du terrain et fit face à Malefoy. Madame Bibine lâcha le Vif d'Or, le Souaffle et les Cognards le match débuta.

Serpentard marqua les dix premiers points. Harry était toujours à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Lui et Malefoy s'envoyèrent quelques piques, tout en essayant de voir le Vif, mais Harry finit par le repérer en premier. Il fonça aussi vite que lui permettait son balai. Il pouvait sentir Malefoy juste derrière lui il avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'écouter les commentaires de Dean. Il aurait souri s'il avait vu que son équipe venait de marquer, mais son attention était focalisée sur le Vif.

Il zigzagua, mais ne perdit jamais le Vif de vue. Plusieurs Cognards passèrent très près de lui, mais grâce à ses équipiers il ne fut pas touché. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa juste au moment où Malefoy accélérait, celui-ci heurta Harry. Tous deux déséquilibrés, ils tombèrent de plus de dix mètres de haut.

Harry reçu un sort qui stoppa sa chute. Il regarda la tribune des professeurs et vit que les Professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore et Flitwick avaient leur baguette sortie et leur lançaient des sorts pour amortir leur chute. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme, Malefoy le repoussa et partit, alors qu'Harry levait sa main qui continuait à tenir le Vif les trois maisons applaudirent et hurlèrent en choeur. Il put entendre Dean annoncer le score final : « Et Gryffondor gagne le match avec 250 points, Serpentard 140. Bravo, Harry ! »

Harry observa encore les tribunes avant d'être félicités par tous les élèves de sa maison et ses équipiers. Il vit que Rogue le regardait intensément. Après s'être douché, il se rendit à sa retenue.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>

Alors, cette retenue ? Quels sont vos pronostics ? Les paris sont ouverts ! ;)


	9. Detention

**Note : **Bonjour/bonsoir ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement, mais vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans ce chapitre (qui est un de mes préférés !). Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 9 : Detention

Pour la première fois, Harry fut heureux que la foule vienne le féliciter après un match. Ainsi, les professeurs ne pouvaient pas l'approcher. Après avoir jeté un sort pour ralentir la chute mortelle d'Harry et Drago, ils voudraient très certainement s'assurer de la santé des Attrapeurs. Bien évidemment, les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall tentèrent de le rejoindre, mais le ténébreux Maître des Potions s'éloignait déjà, l'air terriblement contrarié.

Harry laissa les supporters et les autres membres de l'équipe le porter à travers le terrain jusqu'aux vestiaires. Finalement, il se doucha et s'habilla, avec une seule pensée en tête : Rogue. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si agacé ? A cause de la défaite de Serpentard ?

* * *

><p>Severus entra violemment dans le château. Il était presque heureux que Serpentard ai perdu le match, ainsi il n'avait pas à aller féliciter l'équipe. Plusieurs fils de Mangemorts lui jetaient déjà des regards haineux. Depuis qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à la réunion, qui se serait soldée par sa torture et sa mort, la nouvelle de sa trahison s'était rapidement répandue.<p>

La colère s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait vu Harry tomber de plusieurs mètres de haut et il se maudissait d'avoir eu si peur. Ce n'était pas comme si Potter n'avait jamais été blessé en jouant au Quidditch, sans parler des autres activités mortelles auxquelles il s'adonnait. Non, il y avait une autre raison.

Severus n'avait jamais prévu de dire à qui que se soit qu'il trouvait Potter attirant, et encore moins au jeune homme lui-même. Mais maintenant, le-dit jeune homme savait. _Merlin, on s'est presque embrassé, deux fois_. Le destin n'avait jamais sourit au Directeur de Serpentard. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que les choses aillent dans son sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Potter comme à un futur possible, envisageable. Severus fut choqué par les sentiments inattendus qu'il ressentit. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir des fantasmes ridicules, sur ce qui ne pourrait jamais se passer entre lui et le jeune Gryffondor.

La chute d'Harry lui avait violemment rappelé que rien n'irait jamais comme il le souhaiterait et que Potter n'était pas une exception. La perspective que quelque chose de terrible arrive à Harry l'avait terrifié. Il l'avait toujours protégé, mais pour des raisons différentes. Maintenant, il n'avait même plus l'excuse de son statut d'espion pour protéger le garçon... non, le jeune homme, se corrigea-t-il. Severus avait l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Arrivé à son bureau, Severus souffla le mot de passe. Il devait absolument calmer son anxiété. Plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait donné une _retenue _pour pouvoir parler avec lui, et voilà qu'il stressait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Le professeur ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, celui où se trouvait différentes fioles de potions ainsi qu'une petite flasque. Il attrapa celle-ci et en bu une gorgée.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et prit une profonde inspiration, s'exhortant au calme. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire à Harry lorsque celui-ci viendrait. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tant de temps ? _Severus se souvint alors que le jeune homme devait se doucher après le match et qu'il aurait à se défaire de ses supporters. Contre sa volonté, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry prenant sa douche. Malgré ses efforts, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au corps fin de l'Attrapeur, recouvert de savon.

Les fantasmes du professeur furent interrompus par des coups tapés à la porte. « Entrez, » dit Severus, tirant légèrement sur sa robe pour cacher sa réaction physique. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de se lever durant cet entretien. Il fut heureux d'être assis lorsqu'Harry rentra. Severus avait immédiatement ressentit le besoin urgent de le prendre dans ses bras, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

« Bonsoir Professeur, » fit Harry avec hésitation.

Severus retint la remarque qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Il voulait le réprimander à propos de son insouciance, autant sur un terrain de Quidditch que dans la vie de tous les jours. « Félicitations pour votre victoire. Est-ce que vous vous entraînez autant à tomber qu'à attraper le Vif ? » demanda-il avec un rictus. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur l'expression d'étonnement de Potter.

« Vous m'avez vu tomber pendant l'entraînement ? demanda Harry, son air surpris se transformant en sourire. Je ne savais que vous me regardiez pendant mon entraînement. » Les yeux verts pétillèrent malicieusement.

Le rictus de Severus disparut immédiatement et il se leva rapidement. « Vous êtes tombé de votre balai pendant l'entraînement ? » demanda-il, inquiet. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Êtes-vous allé voir Madame Pomfresh ?

- Ce n'était pas grave, je ne suis pas tombé de haut. Je n'allais pas aller la voir pour un bleu, » expliqua-t-il. Severus l'observa, comme pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé. « Monsieur ? commença Harry avec hésitation. Est-ce que vous vouliez vraiment me voir parce que je vous ai jeté un sort ? Car je pense que vous devez être quand même un peu soulagé de ne plus avoir à espionner, et je vous ai empêché de vous faire tuer. Je suis désolé d'avoir été obligé de vous lancer un sort, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, dit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour cela. Mais en effet, je pense que je peux vous en être reconnaissant. »

Harry pensa que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un 'merci' venant de l'homme. « Pas de problème. J'ai toujours voulu vous jeter un sort, dit Harry avec un rictus amusé, mordillant ses lèvres en espérant que Rogue serait amusé par son commentaire.

- Faites attention, Potter. Je connais bien plus de magie que ce que vous croyez, dit-il dans un murmure, fier de voir qu'Harry tremblait. Morveux. »

Harry rit, et lécha la lèvre qu'il avait mordillé. Il sortit sa langue et la passa lentement sur la lèvre malmenée. Severus dut s'empêcher d'approcher d'Harry pour prendre d'assaut cette bouche si parfaite. Il fut à nouveau heureux de se trouver derrière le bureau : s'il avait été aux côtés d'Harry, il serait sûrement entrain de l'embrasser en ce moment même. Il secoua la tête pour faire partir ses pensées perverses. Il n'avait pas donné une retenue à Harry pour ça. Il voulait lui parler.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? » _Voilà, il avait réussi à commencer. _

« A part vos menaces ? fit Harry, sarcastique, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Vous m'avez appelé Harry ? » Severus regarda fixement le sol. Harry avait l'impression que l'homme était en plein débat intérieur, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé si je vous ai paru trop familier ces derniers temps. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, » dit finalement Severus.

Harry se repassa plusieurs fois cette phrase dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il faisait référence à l'utilisation de son prénom, ou aux baisers qu'ils avaient presque partagés ? Il ne risquait rien s'il disait quelque chose qui répondrait à ces deux questions. « Non, vous ne m'avez pas mis mal à l'aise. Pas du tout, insista-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression que notre relation a changé. Elle ne me semble plus aussi définie qu'avant.

- Oui, nos rôles ont changé. D'habitude, c'est _vous _qui me sauvez la vie, dit Harry en s'approchant de Severus. Cependant, pour moi, notre relation n'a jamais été clairement définie.

- Pour moi, elle l'était. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Harry secoua la tête, il n'était pas d'accord avec son Maître des Potions. « Il y a plusieurs aspects qui ne sont pas clairs. Il y a la relation Professeur/élève, qui se rapproche assez de la relation Directeur de la Maison Serpentard/_Prince _des Gryffondor, les deux ayant pour but de rendre ma vie un Enfer. Puis il y aussi la relation membre de l'Ordre/Survivant, où vous avez pour objectif de me garder en vie, même si vous semblez vous en ficher complètement. Sans oublier que nous sommes deux insomniaques, l'un se cachant sous une cape d'invisibilité, tandis que l'autre erre dans les couloirs, comme à la recherche d'une proie.

- Dites-moi, quel est l'objectif de notre relation d'insomniaques ? demanda Severus, trouvant les descriptions de leurs nombreux rôles plutôt amusants.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était le retrait de points, de votre côté du moins. Pour moi, ça a commencé comme une distraction. Lorsque j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, après un mauvais rêve par exemple, ça me permettait de me calmer. Puis, c'est devenu un jeu. Plusieurs fois, j'ai compté dans combien d'endroits je pouvais me rendre avant que vous ne me trouviez, fit Harry, ne revenant pas lui-même de ses révélations.

- Pourquoi le faisiez-vous, si vous étiez sûr que j'allais vous attraper ?

- D'après Hermione, je vous cherchais, inconsciemment, répondit Harry pendant que Severus haussait un sourcil. Elle a remarqué que lorsque j'avais des cauchemars particulièrement horribles, je partais immédiatement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et je tombais très rapidement sur vous, comme si j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et lorsque vous me disiez de retourner dans mon dortoir, je revenais en râlant après vous, à cause des pertes de points, et des retenues. Et du coup, je ne pensais plus du tout à mes cauchemars.

- Heureux d'avoir put vous aider, Potter, fit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. Mais dans votre engouement, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma première question. »

Avant qu'Harry ai pu répondre, Rogue entendit un bruit dans sa salle de classe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en voyant l'homme se lever et tendre l'oreille.

- Chut ! » siffla Rogue en sortant rapidement sa baguette de sa manche. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte reliant son bureau à sa salle de classe, et pénétra lentement dans la pièce, s'attendant à trouver un élève en train de voler des potions. Il espérait que c'était seulement ça, mais avec sa loyauté maintenant plus que remise en question...

Au premier regard, la salle paraissait vide. Rogue vit la porte menant au couloir se refermer. Il les avait raté de peu. Il allait courir dans les couloirs pour essayer d'attraper les coupables lorsqu'il entendit Harry haleter derrière lui. Il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Harry, et celui-ci l'avait apparemment suivi.

Harry haletait à présent fortement, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Rogue suivit le regard son élève jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la petite flèche plantée dans son torse. Les petits halètements s'accélérèrent, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Le jeune homme paniqua carrément lorsque le Maître des Potions s'approcha de lui et retira la flèche aussi rapidement que possible. « Est-ce que je vais mourir ? fit-il d'une voix brisée à travers ses halètements. Je suis désolé... »

Rogue le prit dans ses bras avant qu'Harry ne s'aperçoive qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout. Il le porta à travers son bureau, jusqu'à ses appartement où il le coucha sur son lit. La prise d'Harry sur les robes de Severus devint de moins en moins forte et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. « Harry ! » l'appela Severus avant que le jeune homme ne perde conscience. Le Gryffondor vit son air sévère, légèrement flou. « Tu ne vas pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui... Harry ! le rappela-t-il lorsque ses yeux recommençèrent à se fermer. « Lorsque tu te réveilleras, prends tes aises et attends moi. Détends-toi, et ne quitte pas cette pièce. » Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

Avant de partir, Rogue se rappela de quelque chose. « Enervatum », dit-il, puis il attendit que le jeune homme se réveille. Il continua à parler alors qu'Harry se réveillait difficilement : « N'obéis à personne, sauf à moi. D'accord ? » Aucune réponse. « Harry ! » Le jeune homme rouvrit rapidement les yeux mais ne croisa toujours pas son regard. « N'écoute que Severus Rogue ! D'accord ?

- Que Severus, marmonna Harry.

- Très bien, Harry, dors, » dit-il, et le Gryffondor s'endormit immédiatement.

Severus retourna rapidement dans sa classe après s'être assuré qu'Harry était en sécurité dans sa chambre. Il était furieux contre lui-même car il n'avait pas placé des sorts de protection plus puissants autour de sa classe dès que son statut d'espion avait été découvert. Il savait que ce qu'Harry avait reçu lui était destiné. C'est lui qui aurait dû recevoir la potion de l'imperium. Celle-ci avait les même propriétés que l'Imperium mais elle était impossible à contrer mentalement, contrairement au sort.

La personne sous l'effet de la potion répondait aux questions sans hésitation, et obéissait à n'importe quel ordre. Si elle ne recevait aucun ordre, la personne sous influence agissait comme à l'accoutumée. C'était une potion dangereuse. Rogue avait détesté la faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cependant, il l'avait légèrement modifié pour que les effets ne durent pas une semaine, comme ça devait être le cas, mais plus ou moins vingt-quatre heures, selon le poids de la personne.

Il allait faire semblant d'avoir été touché et ainsi il découvrirait qui tentait de le contrôler. Après avoir envoyé une rapide note à Dumbledore, Rogue retourna dans sa classe. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'effondra dramatiquement au sol en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Deux personnes encapuchonnées entrèrent avec précaution dans la classe, et vérifièrent que leur cible avait bien été touchée. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard. Un des deux lança : « Enervatum, » et Rogue se _réveilla_, et les fixa avec confusion. « Debout, » commanda l'autre Serpentard. Rogue s'exécuta, le visage impassible. Ils continuèrent à lui lancer des ordres basiques pour tester l'efficacité de la potion. Après quelques minutes où ils lui firent faire plusieurs actions stupides, comme tenir sur un pied ou faire des grimaces, le second élève prit la parole :

« Assez joué, abruti, dit-il à son compagnon, puis il reporta son attention sur le Maître des Potions. Est-ce que vous répondrez honnêtement à mes questions ?

- Oui, répondit fermement Rogue.

- Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve le talisman ?

- Non.

- Êtes-vous un Mangemort ?

- Oui, j'ai pris la Marque à mon seizième anniversaire.

- Dans ce cas, tuer Dumbledore ne vous dérangerait pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu m'avais dit que c'était un traître ? demanda l'autre garçon. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire tuer Dumbledore ?

- Tais-toi, je sais ce que je fais. Mon père a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'on lui demanderait, et c'est ce qu'on va lui faire faire. On pourra l'interroger plus tard, quand il aura réglé son compte à Dumbledore. Ensuite, on lui dira de se suicider. »

L'autre garçon ne répondit pas.

« D'accord Rogue, va tuer le Directeur, et reviens ici après. »

Severus sortit de la salle de classe et alla directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Albus avait déjà réuni les autres directeurs de Maison, qui attendaient l'arrivée de Severus. Près d'une heure plus tard, un plan était établi et Rogue retourna dans sa classe.

Les deux adolescents encapuchonnés attendaient le retour de leur Directeur de Maison dans un coin de la pièce. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il revienne avec les cheveux en bataille et le visage recouvert de sang. Rogue s'assit automatiquement derrière son bureau. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le plus timide avec curiosité.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Dumbledore est mort ? demanda l'autre, plus fermement.

- Non.

- Comment ça, 'non' ? Tu devais suivre exactement nos ordres ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous avez dit, 'Tuez le Directeur'.

- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas mort ?

- Dumbledore était à Londres, et il a laissé la direction de Poudlard à Minerva McGonagall. Mais une fois qu'elle est morte, Filius Flitwick prenait automatiquement la direction. Vous voulez que je continue ? » demanda Rogue. Il fut heureux de les voir trembler.

« Vous avez tué McGonagall et Flitwick ? demanda le plus gros, incrédule.

- Oui.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Chourave. Elle n'était pas celle qui prenait la charge de Poudlard après Flitwick, mais elle a essayé de m'empêcher de suivre vos ordres. Je suis maintenant à la direction de Poudlard, mais je ne pouvais pas me tuer, puisque vous m'aviez dit de revenir ici une fois que j'aurais terminé, ce qui aurait été impossible si j'avais été mort.

- Théo, ça veut dire qu'il a tué trois professeurs, et que Dumbledore est toujours en vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, bordel ? demanda le plus tremblant des deux.

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ! Je croyais lui avoir dit de tuer Dumbledore !

- Et maintenant ? demanda la voix calme d'Albus Dumbledore, venant du pas de la porte. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Vos baguette, s'il vous plaît. » Le directeur prit leur baguette et escorta les deux élèves dans le couloir où les attendait un Auror.

Rogue effectua un mouvement de baguette pour enlever le faux sang et le désordre de ses cheveux. Il se figea lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Harry dormait sur son lit, les couvertures ramenées sous son menton. Il entra silencieusement, s'assit sur le bord du lit, faisant légèrement ployer celui-ci et remuer Harry. Les yeux verts fatiguée s'ouvrirent lentement. Lorsqu'il vit Severus il eu un doux sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du ténébreux professeur. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais mieux dormi, dit-il en soupirant avant de s'étirer.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu peux te lever et me rejoindre dans le salon, je voudrais te parl- » Severus s'interrompit, incapable de parler. Harry lui avait obéit il s'était levé pour aller dans le salon, complètement nu.

Harry était magnifique, son corps mince et légèrement hâlé déambulait dans sa chambre sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa nudité, se contentant d'obéir à Severus. _Oh Merlin, je suis foutu... _pensa l'homme. « Harry ! hoqueta-t-il. Mets tes vêtements, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. »

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et s'habilla en un instant. Rogue se contraint à détourner la tête. C'était sans compter son miroir où il put tout de même voir Harry s'habiller. « Complètement foutu... » se murmura-t-il. Harry obéissant à tout ce qu'il disait, il devrait faire très attention à ses paroles.

Rogue prit une potion calmante, et s'assit sur le sofa du salon, aux côtés d'Harry qui était maintenant habillé et toujours drogué. Ils restèrent silencieux quelque temps, pour ordonner leurs idées. « Harry, la flèche que tu as reçue était un moyen de te droguer avec une potion qui a les mêmes effets que l'Imperium. Le directeur viendra te voir dès qu'il le pourra. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

- Oui, » dit Harry, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Rogue secoua la tête lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry continuait à faire seulement ce qu'on lui disait.

- Tu peux parler librement et me poser toutes tes questions, dit-il en espérant que cela aiderait Harry à redevenir un peu lui-même.

- Est-ce que vous alliez m'embrasser dans l'Infirmerie ? demanda Harry, avec une innocente curiosité.

- Et toi ? demanda rapidement Rogue.

- Oui. Est-ce que vous allez m'embrasser maintenant ? »

Rogue déglutit avec peine.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vu les circonstances. Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter de parler de cela tant que tu es toujours sous l'influence de la potion. » Heureusement, Harry ne poursuivit pas la conversation. Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment pendant que Severus cherchait des phrases qu'il pouvait dire sans risque.

Il apporta un échiquier pour passer le temps avant l'arrivée du Directeur. L'esprit d'Harry semblait toujours un peu confus et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu. Severus s'aperçut que le garçon – non, le jeune homme – passait plus de temps à le regarder, lui, plutôt que le jeu. Il fit exprès de mal jouer pour faire durer la partie, ne sachant trop quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Harry prit sa reine pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-il en montrant le jeu. Si je bouge celle-ci, vous allez prendre mon cavalier, et si je bouge celle-là, vous allez prendre mon fou. Je ne sais pas quelle est la pièce la plus importante, ici. »

Severus tenta de garder sa patience, malgré le fait que celle-ci s'effritait dangereusement. « Je ne sais pas, fais ce que tu veux, » dit-il distraitement. Il s'aperçut de son erreur lorsque les lèvres douces d'Harry touchèrent légèrement les siennes. Harry se pencha un peu plus, faisant tomber les pièces d'échecs au sol. Sa main posée sur le torse de Severus assurait son équilibre. Harry lécha ses propres lèvres, comme s'il y recherchait le goût que celles de l'autre homme avaient laissé.

Severus savait qu'il devait le repousser, mais après tout Harry ne faisait que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il lui avait _dit _de faire ce qu'il voulait. Si c'était ce que voulait Harry, qui était-il pour le lui refuser ? Il ne lui avait pas ordonné de l'embrasser. Son raisonnement purement Serpentard fini par le convaincre, même si quelqu'un d'autre aurait jugé ses agissement comme immoraux. Il attrapa les bras d'Harry, le rapprochant à nouveau de lui, et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser divin. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent les unes contre les autres, et leur tête se penchèrent légèrement.

Harry était passé par dessus l'échiquier et était à présent assis sur ses genoux. Le baiser s'approfondit lorsque la langue de Severus passa entre les lèvres souples d'Harry. Lentement, il passa le bout de sa langue sur les dents du Gryffondor, avant de danser avec sa jumelle. Harry gémit de plaisir. Le professeur gardait ses mains sur ses biceps, ne faisant pas confiance à son instinct qui lui dicterait sûrement d'explorer _tout _le corps du jeune homme. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un coup à la porte les interrompe.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser devant le Directeur. » Il réfléchit rapidement, essayant de voir s'il avait oublié quelque chose. « Et tu dois toujours porter tes vêtement, sauf si tu es dans la salle de bain », ajouta-t-il.

Severus fit entrer Albus Dumbledore et lui proposa du thé. Il décrivit en détail les différents effets de la potion, ajoutant qu'il avait gardé Potter avec lui par précaution.

« Puis-je lui parler ? » demanda Albus en souriant. Il était heureux de voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Severus lorsque celui-ci parlait du garçon.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Severus, en fixant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry était parti. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être nerveux ou pas. Sans préambule, Dumbledore se rendit devant la porte.

« Harry ? C'est le Professeur Dumbledore. Puis-je te parler ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Harry, mais sa voix ne semblait pas venir de derrière la porte. Il décida d'entrer dans la chambre, le garçon étant sûrement dans la salle de bain adjacente.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que la flèche t'a blessée ? demanda le vénérable sorcier avec inquiétude, à travers la porte.

- Non, répondit-il, d'une voix étrange.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je me masturbe, Monsieur. »

_Oh Merlin_, Albus se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son rire. _Severus a dit que le garçon répondrait à toutes les questions. _Il secoua la tête avec amusement. Severus entra dans sa chambre et trouva le Directeur attendant derrière la porte de la salle de bain en secouant la tête.

« Albus ? s'enquit Severus avec un regard interrogateur, ne parvenant pas lire l'expression sur le visage du vieil homme.

- Viens nous rejoindre, s'il te plaît Harry, » dit Albus en essayant toujours de ne pas rire. Il ne comptait pas informer Severus sur ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de bain.

« Que Severus, dit automatiquement Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Que Severus. Je n'écoute que Severus. »

Albus fixa son employé en haussant un sourcil et répéta avec étonnement : «_ Severus _? »

Le professeur grogna : « Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer lorsque je suis revenu de ma classe, et je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas obéir à n'importe qui : à cause de cette potion, il prend tout _au pied de la lettre_. Je crois avoir dit 'n'écoute personne sauf Severus Rogue', mais il n'a pas dû tout entendre », expliqua-t-il avant de regarder la porte en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre tant de temps. « Viens maintenant, Harry, ordonna-t-il. Le Directeur attends que... » Il se figea en entendant Harry pousser un cri étranglé.

Albus était secoué d'un fou rire qu'il tentait en vain de réprimer. Ses lunettes en demi-lunes glissèrent sur son nez à cause de son rire, dû au fait que le Maître des Potions était totalement inconscient des conséquences de l'ordre qu'il venait de donner au garçon. « Oui, Harry, fais donc ce qu'a demandé le Professeur Rogue, » parvint-il à dire avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le salon. Rogue le regarda avec incompréhension, puis avec horreur lorsqu'il prit conscience du double sens de ses paroles.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain. Il vit de suite que Severus était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je me masturbais. »

Rogue se massa les tempes et demanda : « Est-ce que tu aurais, par hasard, fais mention de ce détail au Directeur ?

- Oui, il a posé la question », répondit Harry, comme si on lui avait demandé le goût de sa glace préférée.

Severus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser entrer Albus sans avoir vérifié l'état d'Harry. « A quoi diable pensais-tu ? dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le garçon, mais il reçu tout de même une réponse :

- Je pensais à vous. »

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong> **:) **


	10. Loneliness Taken Away

**Note : **Bonsoir/bonjour à tous :) Wow, vous avez fait fort : 17 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup, (surtout aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. C'est le plus long de la fiction. Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 10 : Loneliness Taken Away

Albus discuta encore quelques minutes avec Severus et Harry avant de quitter les cachots pour se rendre au souper, en gloussant toujours doucement. Severus avait déjà commandé un repas pour lui et Harry. Il était hors de question que le Gryffondor aille rejoindre ses amis dans son état. Le résultat pouvait être désastreux et plutôt embarrassant pour le jeune homme et ses camarades, comme venait de le prouver la scène précédente. Severus connaissait assez Harry pour savoir que celui-ci serait mortifié, une fois les effets de la potion passés, en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Directeur. Il eut un rictus amusé. Il plaignait Harry, vraiment, mais la situation était tout de même assez amusante.

Severus entra dans la cuisine où Harry était déjà en train de manger. Son assiette apparu dès lors qu'il s'assit et il commença à manger lentement. Il se trouvait en plein dilemme : Harry devait rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin des effets de la potion, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le jeune sorcier était vulnérable et pouvait facilement être manipulé par les autres s'ils venaient à découvrir sa condition. Avec un peu de chance, Harry n'écouterait que les ordres de son professeur de potions, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

« Harry, tu vas devoir rester ici cette nuit. Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre le risque de partir avant que tu ne ressentes plus les effets de la potion.

- Les effets vont durer jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'aux environs de quatre heures et demie, demain après-midi.

- Alors, pendant ce temps, je ne pourrai pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous ? demanda Harry en commençant à sourire.

- Ce serait mieux pour toi de ne voir personne d'autre, mais nous aviserons demain. » Avant que Severus ai pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry était assis sur ses genoux et se pressait contre lui, sa langue tentant déjà de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Le corps de Severus était en feu. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que porter le jeune homme sur son lit et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avant qu'Harry n'ai totalement retrouvé ses facultés mentales. Se forçant à mettre fin au baiser, il repoussa gentiment Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. « Puis-je connaître les raisons ce baiser ?

- Vous m'avez dit que je ne pouvais pas vous embrasser devant le Directeur. Il est parti maintenant, alors je continue à vous embrasser. » Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'encre du professeur et se pencha lentement, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'homme. Le Maître des Potions pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. « N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit, Severus ? »

Severus ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que prendre Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il n'était pas sûr de la sagesse de ses actes, mais il savait que c'était ce que voulait Harry, et il le voulait aussi. Harry approfondit le baiser et commença à se frotter contre Severus, les faisant tous les deux gémir. _Merlin, comment arrive-t-il me faire ça ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité que lorsqu'il est avec moi. Comment arrive-t-il à me faire ça ? _

À regrets, Severus repoussa Harry et le fit descendre de ses genoux avant de se lever lentement. Le jeune sorcier protesta à la perte de contact et se rapprocha de Severus avec un air triste, mais l'homme se contenta de s'éloigner. « Harry, même si tu n'avais pas reçu cette potion, rien ne se serait passé entre nous aujourd'hui. J'avais prévu que nous ayons une discussion sur la conduite que nous devons tenir l'un envers l'autre. Je ne nierai pas mon désir pour toi. Je te désire tellement que ça me fait mal. » _Littéralement, ça me fait vraiment mal ! _Son érection était compressée dans son pantalon, et souhaitait ardemment être libérée de sa prison de tissu.

Pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, Severus n'avait mis au point aucun plan pour sa 'retenue' avec Harry il avait prévu de discuter avec le jeune homme, mais il n'était pas stupide : il savait que la probabilité que la 'discussion' dérape était plus qu'élevée.

« Tu as bien dit que la potion m'affecterait seulement si quelqu'un me donnait un ordre ou me posait une question directe, non ?

- Effectivement, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Alors, ne dis rien. Laisse-moi parler. Laisse-moi être celui qui donne les ordres. » La situation dérapait et Severus le savait. Seulement trois heures étaient passées et il perdait déjà tout contrôle. _Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur ces foutus imbéciles qui ont fait ça à Harry. Je me contrefiche qu'ils aient été renvoyés ou que leur baguette ai été cassée en deux. Je veux les faire payer pour ça. _

Severus et Harry devaient comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux, et se mettre d'accord sur la conduite à tenir. À présent, Harry n'était pas totalement lui-même, même si Severus savait que la potion n'empêchait pas au jeune homme de pouvoir penser et tenir une conversation normale. Les effets de la potion intervenaient seulement lorsque quelqu'un posait une question à Harry ou lui donnait un ordre. Tout ce que le jeune sorcier faisait de lui-même était le résultat de ce que voulait le vrai Harry et n'était pas dû à la potion, mais pour Severus, Harry devait totalement lui même pour qu'ils puissent véritablement parler ou faire quoique ce soit. Severus n'était pas du genre à ouvrir son cœur, et lorsqu'il le ferait, il voulait être _sûr et certain _qu'Harry et lui soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Néanmoins, il voulait lui parler... maintenant.

Severus ne ferait rien avec Harry, mais il pouvait lui poser des questions. Ils devaient bien faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller dormir, un instant que Severus ne voulait même pas imaginer. « Depuis combien de temps éprouves-tu ces sentiments pour moi, Harry ?

- Hm... et bien, voyons voir... J'ai éprouvé de la haine envers toi depuis mon premier cours de Potions lorsque tu m'as interrogé si agressivement et que tu m'as parlé comme si tu connaissait déjà tout de ma vie.

» Je n'ai plus su quoi penser de toi à partir de ma sixième année lorsque tu as arrêté de faire des remarques sarcastiques après la mort de Sirius, quand le Directeur et Remus t'ont obligé à me laisser tranquille.

» J'ai éprouvé de la colère lorsque tu m'as fait sortir du placard l'année dernière, devant toute la classe.

» Je te désire depuis le jour où j'ai compris que c'était tes propres sentiments d'insécurité qui t'avaient poussé à révéler mon plus grand secret, exactement comme le tiens avait probablement été révélé. Ce jour-là, je ne savais pas encore que tu étais gay, mais la manière dont tu as posé la question était si condescendante et ton visage exprimait une telle jubilation... c'était comme si tu savais que tu allais me soutirer une information particulièrement personnelle que tu en exultais d'avance.

» Et enfin, j'éprouve de... je crois que c'est de... l'amour, pour toi depuis la semaine dernière, lorsque je t'ai hurlé dessus. Tu as été honnête et tu m'as révélé ta plus profonde blessure. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. »

Dès lors qu'Harry avait commencé à énoncer tous les sentiments qu'il lui avait porté au fil des ans, Severus avait souri. Il avait interrogé le jeune sorcier sur ses _sentiments, _il n'avait pas préciser lesquels. Il les avait donc tous reçu. Au fur et à mesure des révélations, le visage de Severus avait exprimé le choc ainsi qu'une once de tristesse. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

« Puisque tu m'as posé la question, je peux te la retourner, tu ne crois pas ? » Severus soupira et hocha la tête. _En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis_.

« Depuis combien de temps éprouves-tu ces sentiments pour moi ? »

Severus était en position de force et il le savait. Harry avait été obligé de dire la vérité, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de mentir s'il le souhaitait, contrairement à Severus. Le professeur de Potions ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Il pouvait faire comme Harry en décrivant les différents sentiments qu'il lui avait porté, mais il pouvait aussi ne pas le faire. Contrairement à Harry, il pouvait modifier la vérité. Mais il respectait le jeune homme qui était assis en face de lui. Il le respectait assez pour vouloir être honnête avec lui. Pendant des années, Severus avait ressentit deux sentiments pour Harry, et il allait les avouer au jeune homme, il allait être complètement honnête avec lui.

« Je t'ai envié depuis que tu es né, et cette jalousie s'est amplifiée lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois à Poudlard. Tu avais tout ce dont j'avais rêvé, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Je n'avais jamais reçu d'amour, et je n'avais jamais eu de famille. Je pensais que tu avais eu les deux. Même après la perte de tes parents, ta vie semblait parfaite. J'ai aimé ton père comme un frère jusqu'à ce qu'il me trahisse. Dès que tu es né, j'ai su que ta mère te couvrirait d'attention, et j'en avais besoin, mais personne n'était là pour m'en donner, excepté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

» Je t'ai aimé depuis ta sixième année. J'ai finalement appris qui tu étais vraiment, et de ce fait, j'ai découvert que nous avions toujours été les mêmes, tous mes à priori sur toi se sont avérés faux.

» Bien sûr, tu ne t'en es pas aperçu. Je savais que tu me haïssais, et je me haïssais pour cela. J'ai découvert que ta vie n'avait pas été celle que je croyais. Même nos leçons d'Occlumencie n'étaient pas parvenues à m'ouvrir les yeux à ton sujet. Mais Lupin m'a fait te voir comme tu étais vraiment et il m'a obligé à l'écouter. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il me hurlait dessus, mais j'ai mérité tout ce qu'il m'a dit. À ce moment-là j'étais en colère contre lui, mais maintenant je remercie Merlin qu'il ai eu le courage de m'affronter. Il a changé ma vie, ce jour-là. Oui, tu avais seulement seize ans, mais j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi que ça soit bien ou mal, je m'en contrefichais. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était comme moi. Depuis ce moment-là, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait que s'accroître, mais je devais continuer à jouer mon rôle et à faire comme si je te détestais. Mais je t'aimais déjà, et je savais que tu serais ma perte. »

Harry était tendu, ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes. Il avait posé une question et il avait reçu... Severus lui avait _tout _donné.

Le Gryffondor se leva et sourit avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus. Comme l'homme ne faisait aucun geste pour le repousser, il y resta. « Je t'aime, Severus Rogue, et c'est moi, Harry Potter, qui parle. Je sais que tu as dit que j'étais sous l'influence de la potion, mais elle n'affecte pas mon esprit, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure. Quand je t'ai posé cette question, je m'attendais... Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à _ça_. »

Harry en avait assez dit il se pencha et passa ses bras autour de l'homme et chercha le regard de son – il l'espérait – futur amant. Fixant les yeux onyx de Severus, Harry l'entraîna dans un baiser qui s'approfondit lentement jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes gémissent et soient pratiquement allongés sur le canapé, Harry au dessus de Severus.

Harry commença à passer ses mains sur la robe de Severus et essaya de défaire le nombre insensé de boutons qui la composait.

La respiration de Severus se fit difficile. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça... mais il désirait Harry, et il savait qu'Harry le désirait. _Merlin, venez-moi en aide !_

Harry descendit sa tête et commença à déposer des baisers enflammés dans le cou de Severus, s'arrêtant un instant pour y faire un suçon, ce qui fit gémir Severus. Mais lorsqu'Harry rapprocha ses hanches, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections, il sut qu'il devait arrêter maintenant tant qu'il en était capable. « Harry...

- Oui, Severus ? demanda Harry, la bouche contre son oreille, faisant frissonner l'homme sous lui.

- Nous devons nous arrêter, maintenant - » La langue d'Harry fit taire Severus, et il gémit doucement. Ça ne marchait pas. Et puis, à travers les affres de la passion, il se souvint qu'Harry ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas souvenu plus tôt ? « Harry, arrête ! »

Celui-ci se redressa et le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? »

Rogue essayait de reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir répondre. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Je... m'en voudrais après ça, Harry. Tu comprends ? »

Le Gryffondor continuait à regarder intensément Severus, mais il hocha lentement la tête. « La potion. Tu as l'impression de prendre avantage sur moi, même si ce n'est pas le cas. » Severus acquiesça, et Harry, heureusement, descendit de son corps et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie Harry, crois-moi. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que tu es sous l'influence de la potion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Je comprends, sourit Harry en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Severus.

- Harry, dit Severus en fixant la main fautive. Ça ne m'aide pas. » Harry rit et enleva sa main.

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, dit Severus en se levant. Une douche _froide_. »

Harry ricana. « Je pourrais venir avec toi...

- Non ! Tu ne connais pas le but d'une douche froide ?

- Eh bien, si tu me laisses te rejoindre, elle n'aura pas besoin d'être froide... » Severus tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain en marmonnant qu'Harry finirait par le tuer.

Après que Severus fut sorti de sa douche, il vit qu'Harry était toujours assis sur le canapé. « Nous devons aller au lit, Harry, il est tard.

- D'accord. Tu as une autre couverture ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as pas à dormir sur le canapé. Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux... si tu es sage. »

Harry se leva et embrassa Severus sur la joue avant d'entrer dans la chambre, « Je ne promets rien. »

Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, puis rejoignit Harry dans sa chambre. Déjà en boxer, Severus se glissa sous la couverture en poussant un soupir fatigué. Ça avait été une journée épuisante.

Harry se tenait au pied du lit, un air malicieux sur le visage Severus s'attendait à tout.

Harry commença lentement à défaire ses robes, et les laisser lentement glisser de ses épaules et tomber au sol. Puis il commença à passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête révélant un torse hâlé et légèrement musclé.

Severus tressaillit légèrement dans le lit, et essaya de détourner le regard, mais ses yeux semblaient irrésistiblement attirés par le jeune homme.

Harry déboutonna son jean et défit la fermeture éclair. Il le fit lentement descendre le long de ses hanches fines révélant un boxer rouge foncé. Il se débarrassa définitivement de son pantalon et rejoignit sensuellement son côté du lit.

Severus tressaillit à nouveau. _Bordel. _

Harry se mit sous la couverture et se colla contre Severus il passa une jambe par dessus celles de l'homme et le regarda. « Je peux avoir un baiser pour la nuit ?

- Bien sûr, » dit Severus, extrêmement conscient de la jambe contre sa peau.

Harry sourit, se pencha et captura les lèvres de Severus. Ce fut le plus époustouflant des baisers. Il était lent et sensuel, leurs langues s'étreignant passionnément mais sans avidité. Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, le rapprochant de lui. Après avoir profité quelques minutes de cette félicité, ils se séparèrent, légèrement pantelants.

Harry embrassa doucement Severus et posa sa tête contre son torse. « Bonne nuit, Sev. »

Severus sourit en entendant le surnom et garda un bras autour d'Harry. « Bonne nuit, mon amour. » Harry se redressa et sourit, lui donnant un rapide baiser avant de s'endormir.

Severus se réveilla aux alentours de huit heures le matin suivant. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi son bras était engourdi. Lorsqu'il abaissa son regard, il vit qu'il tenait un Harry endormi dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il repoussa gentiment les cheveux de ses yeux, et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Les magnifiques yeux verts battirent légèrement avant de s'ouvrir. « Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Sev, dit-il en baillant et en s'étirant.

- Lève-toi et habille-toi nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce matin. Les effets de la potion devraient s'être assez amenuisé pour que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis. Souviens-toi juste : ne m'embrasse pas.

- Compris, » dit-il en roulant hors du lit avant de s'habiller.

Une fois prêts, ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

« Tu vas t'asseoir avec moi, à la table professorale, Harry. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Mais les élèves ne vont pas se poser des questions ?

- Le Directeur leur a expliqué ta condition, tout va bien se passer. » Harry hocha la tête et ils passèrent entre les grandes portes jusqu'à la grande table. Severus conjura une autre chaise et s'assit à côté.

Harry pouvait sentir que tout le monde le regardait, mais il se contenta de fixer son assiette.

« Bonjour, Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, Monsieur, et vous ? »

Le Directeur sourit. « Parfaitement bien. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et commença à remplir son assiette, pendant que Severus et Dumbledore commençaient une conversation au sujet de la durée des effets de la potion.

« Alors, vous pensez qu'il l'aura éliminée aux alentours de quatre heures ?

- Oui, normalement. Peut-être un peu avant, peut-être un peu- » Severus s'interrompit brusquement.

« Severus ? l'appela Albus, inquiet.

- Quoi ? Oh, désolé, oui, peut-être un peu après. » Il se tourna et fusilla Harry du regard, celui-ci avait une main posée sur le haut de sa cuisse, et la caressait doucement avec son pouce. Harry le regarda innocemment, avant de reprendre son petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, les jambes de Severus étaient cachées par une nappe élégante, et personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait dessous.

Albus regardait toujours curieusement Severus, mais continua la conversation. Pendant ce temps, la main d'Harry se rapprochait dangereusement de...

Severus laissa échapper son verre qui tomba bruyamment sur la table, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards amusés et quelques rires de la part des élèves et des professeurs.

« Severus, mon garçon, êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien ?

- Oui, Albus, je vais bien, grogna-t-il avant de chuchoter à Harry. Arrête ! »

Harry soupira et enleva sa main, continuant à manger avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Severus se redressa sur sa chaise et fusilla du regard les élèves et les professeurs qui le fixaient.

Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, Harry vit que Severus était à nouveau en pleine conversation avec le Directeur. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors et vit que Ron et Hermione discutaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux et ils semblaient prendre du bon temps ensemble. Il aurait voulu s'amuser lui aussi. Qu'importe ce que Severus avait dit, il avait l'impression que même lorsque la potion ne ferait plus effet, l'homme trouverait une autre excuse pour qu'ils ne se rapprochent pas. Les circonstances les avaient réunis durant les seize dernières heures, mais une fois qu'il ne serait plus sous Imperium, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester dans les appartements de Severus.

Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Il regarda à sa droite et s'aperçut que le Professeur Flitwick le regardait étrangement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si morose ce matin, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry allait répondre, mais il tenta de contrer l'Imperium, et s'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. S'il parlait, alors la vérité lui échapperait et il allait dire qu'il était déçu que lui et Severus ne puissent pas avancer dans leur relation. Même s'il voulait dire quelque chose, son esprit continuait à répéter encore et encore, de ne rien dire, de ne _rien_ dire.

« Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ?

- NON ! » Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, suivit de près par Severus, qui rattrapa le Gryffondor et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Harry, visiblement bouleversé, lui expliqua qu'on lui avait posé une question directe qui n'aurait pu que résulter d'une réponse incluant le nom de Severus, mais qu'heureusement, il avait réussi à le contrer. Mais ça avait été trop pour lui et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, Harry avait voulu dire tout ce qui l'agitait, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. La seule option avait été de fuir.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Visiblement, venir manger ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Nous devrions retourner dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que la potion ne fait plus effet. »

Dès qu'il fut entré dans les appartements de Severus, Harry s'effondra sur le canapé, s'étira et ferma les yeux.

Severus lui enleva des mains le magazine qu'il avait commencé à lire : « Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois rester ici que tu ne vas rien faire de ta journée. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser ce temps pour que je t'aide en potions. Pourquoi ne réussis-tu pas aussi bien dans mon cours que dans les autres ? » Harry fixa l'autre sorcier.

« Peut-être parce que mon professeur est un salaud. »

Harry était très sérieux et Severus en avait parfaitement conscience. Il était toujours sous l'effet de l'Imperium, après tout.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un Maître des Potions reconnu, Severus savait qu'il n'était pas un bon professeur. Il avait accepté ce poste uniquement pour pouvoir espionner pour Dumbledore. Mais entendre Harry lui dire son opinion à voix haute rendait le fait plus réel, et d'autant plus blessant. Severus alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. _Bon sang_. Harry s'approcha de la porte et frappa. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il essaya de l'ouvrir mais bien sûr, elle était fermée à clé.

« Severus, tu m'as posé une question, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes paroles, je suis- »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. « … Tu es quoi ? Tu es désolé de m'avoir dit ce que tu ressentais vraiment, ou tu es désolé de ressentir cela, ou tu es juste désolé que je le sache ? »

Harry devait s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le fait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il disait lorsqu'on lui posait une question n'avait aucune importance : il avait blessé Severus. « Ecoute, Severus, je suis désolé. Tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais dit ça s'il n'y avait pas eu cette potion. Mais oui, la raison pour laquelle je ne réussis pas dans ton cours est que tu me traite comme un moins que rien, et ceci depuis mon tout premier cours de Potions. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père était comme ça, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis Le-Foutu-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Et je n'ai pas voulu être empoisonné à l'Imperium. Je n'ai rien demandé, tu sais je suis juste né. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie. En fait, je n'en ai jamais eu. Tu sais, c'est tout ce que je demande, un peu de contrôle. Mais tout le monde me l'enlève, comme lorsque tu m'as sorti du placard l'an dernier. La seule raison pour laquelle les gens s'intéresse à moi, c'est parce que je suis moi. 'Harry Potter, oh ouais, c'est celui qui va tuer Voldemort.' Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'il y a une autre partie du scénario qu'ils n'imaginent même pas : 'Ou que Voldemort tuera'. »

Pendant son monologue, le visage d'Harry avait rougi et il sentait la colère poindre. Il voulait que Severus le voit tel qu'il était, et pas comme L'Élu ou Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Et il voulait que Severus le voit comme quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait commencer une relation.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou en colère de se trouver dans une telle situation. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'Imperium, il n'aurait pas pu passer autant de temps avec Severus, cependant, il n'aurait pas traité l'homme de 'salaud'. D'une certaine manière, il sentait que le mal qu'il avait fait à son aîné avait rajouté du poids sur ses fragiles épaules.

Harry fit demi-tour et se rassit sur le canapé. Il était seulement neuf heures et demie et il restait encore cinq heures avant qu'il ne puisse partir. Il attrapa le magazine qui était tombé par terre et commença à lire. Il entendit la porte claquer une nouvelle fois et il tressaillit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit que Severus s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Nous devons parler. »

Harry ferma le magazine, se redressa et se tourna vers Severus. « Je t'écoute.

- Tu as tord au sujet du contrôle, Harry. Même s'il y a plusieurs choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler, tu peux tout de même faire certains choix. Tu peux tout abandonner, fuir et espérer ne jamais être retrouvé, ou tu peux rester ici et faire face à ton destin. Je ressens la même chose que toi pratiquement dix fois par an et Albus me dit ce que je suis en train de te dire, dix fois par an. Aucun de nous n'a demandé à naître. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'avoir des parents qui, depuis ma naissance, m'ont destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils l'ont fait. Toi et moi, nous n'avons peut-être pas autant de contrôle que nous le voudrions, mais qui peut tout contrôler ? Personne, à ma connaissance.

» Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme un enfant tout à l'heure. Tu as raison, tu étais obligé de me dire la vérité. Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon professeur, je l'ai toujours su. Même si d'autres l'ont pensé, personne ne me l'avait jamais dit en face. Du moins pas d'une manière aussi franche, et lorsque tu l'as fait, ça m'a blessé. Personne n'aime être mis face à ses faiblesses, surtout par quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour lui.

- Severus, je suis désolé, dit Harry en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de l'autre homme. Je dois juste préciser que je ne pense pas que tu es toujours un salaud, juste quand tu fais cours. En plus- » Harry fut condamné au silence par un doigt gentiment posé sur ses lèvres.

« Harry, arrête-toi pendant que tu le peux encore, » dit Severus en souriant. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à mettre en bouteilles des potions et à les étiqueter avec Severus. Aux alentours de quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi, ils étaient toujours attelés à leur travail.

« Il nous en reste combien à faire ? demanda Harry en étiquetant une fiole de potion anti-douleur que Severus venait de lui tendre.

- Pas beaucoup, Harry, mais Poppy a besoin de celles-ci pour demain matin. Elle a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus du tout. Donne-moi cette louche.

- Non, prends-la toi-même, tu es plus près. J'ai des crampes aux mains à cause de toutes ces foutues étiquettes, » grommela Harry en se massant les mains.

Severus fixa Harry. « Que viens-tu de dire ?

- J'ai dit, répéta Harry avec une mauvaise grâce évidente, prends-la toi-même- » Harry s'interrompit, et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait refusé d'accomplir un ordre de Severus ! La potion ne faisait plus effet ! Il regarda la pendule, cinq heures moins vingt. Déjà si tard ?

Severus observait Harry avec attention. Il avait calculé que la potion ne ferait plus effet à cette heure-ci. Il vit le visage d'Harry rougir brusquement, et le regarda prendre sa tête entre ses mains en murmurant quelque chose que Severus ne comprit pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça à Dumbledore..., grommela Harry, ce qui fit rire Severus. Hey ! Ce n'est pas du tout drôle ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face...

- Harry, viens ici.

- Non, dit Harry, la tête toujours entre ses mains.

- Mets-toi sur un pied, ordonna Severus.

- Severus, tu es ridicule ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine crise ? » dit Harry en fusillant l'autre homme du regard.

Severus sourit, avança et souleva la tête d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu as été en crise depuis que tu as été touché par la fléchette empoisonnée, sale morveux, » grogna Severus avant de capturer les lèvres d'Harry, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

Harry gémit lorsque la langue de Severus glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, permettant à leur langue de danser ensemble. « Sev... la potion...

- Au diable la potion, » dit Severus avant de soulever Harry et de l'amener dans sa chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui.

Harry lui sourit. Cette image n'était que pure perfection aux yeux de Severus. « Je te rends aussi fou que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, dit Severus en embrassant le cou du Gryffondor.

- Tu peux me donner un indice, » ronronna Harry.

Après plusieurs autres baisers, ils ne portaient déjà plus leurs vêtements. Harry gémissait d'impatience sous Severus, le suppliant avec incohérence. « S'il te plaît, Sev... »

Severus faisait glisser ses mains talentueuses le long du corps d'Harry, doucement, et chuchota à son oreille : « C'est ta première fois ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

Severus s'éloigna légèrement pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Harry... tu es sûr de vouloir que je sois le premier ? Je veux dire-

- Severus, je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi, dit Harry en rapprochant Severus pour l'embrasser. S'il te plaît... »

Severus n'insista pas et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était simplement incroyable. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit avec Severus. C'était sa première fois et c'était avec Severus, et c'était parfait. Severus fut doux dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses caresses, dans chacun de ses mouvements de va et vient.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, se tenant fermement l'un l'autre, qu'Harry réalisa à quel pont il aimait cet homme merveilleux. Et il voulait le dire au monde entier, il voulait leur dire qu'il aimait Severus Rogue. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Severus était une personne très attachée à son intimité, et ne voudrait certainement pas que sa vie privée soit étalée au grand jour, même si leur relation n'était pas interdite. Harry avait dix-sept ans, il était donc majeur dans le monde magique, ce qui voulait dire que personne ne pourrait les séparer et il voulait que tout le monde sache que Severus était sien. Une petite conversation avec son amant semblait à l'ordre du jour mais elle pourrait attendre le lendemain matin. Harry était trop fatigué et était incapable de dire quoique ce soit pour le moment.

Il se colla un peu plus contre Severus et sombra dans un sommeil calme et réparateur.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » chuchota Severus, s'adressant à celui qui dormait à présent dans ses bras. Et il voulait le dire à tous, il voulait le dire au monde entier. Mais il savait qu'Harry n'accepterait jamais. Il avait assez de problèmes avec les journalistes. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas que tout le monde sache que son amant était Severus Rogue, le salaud de Professeur de Potions et l'ex-Mangemort. Qui le voudrait ? En outre, Albus le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il avait défloré le Survivant. Non, il vaudrait mieux garder leur relation secrète.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il n'existait rien de meilleur au monde que de se réveiller dans les bras de Severus. Il embrassa doucement son amant sur les lèvres pour le réveiller.

« Mmm... bonjour, mon amour, marmonna Severus avant d'embrasser encore Harry.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. C'est un très bon jour. »

Severus pouvait voir qu'Harry avait une idée en tête et devint très sérieux. « Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Severus, essayant vainement d'étouffer la panique qui commençait à prendre possession de lui, et la perspective qu'Harry regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière.

- Non, c'est juste que... eh bien... au sujet de notre... relation. J'aimerai que tous- » Harry s'interrompit lorsque Severus siffla de douleur. Le sifflement se transforma rapidement en gémissement, et son visage trahissait son agonie. « Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Voldemort, » grogna Severus, en serrant fortement son avant-bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	11. Talisman

**Note : **Bonjour/bonsoir ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! On se rapproche lentement de la fin de cette fiction... Voilà le onzième chapitre. Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 11 : Talisman

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé son premier réveil aux côtés de Severus. Bon sang ! Par Merlin, pourquoi la face de serpent avait-elle dû choisir ce moment précis pour le convoquer ? S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que l'homme réponde à son appel maintenant que son statut d'espion avait été découvert ?

Inquiet, il observa Severus qui s'était recroquevillé sous la douleur et lui demanda rapidement : « Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il se pencha et secoua l'homme par les épaules, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Et si ce n'était pas une convocation mais un châtiment ?

Finalement, après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Harry le secoua frénétiquement et l'appela à plusieurs reprises, Severus ouvrit les yeux : « Appelle le Directeur, Harry ! Vite ! » Harry se leva rapidement du lit et suivit les ordres. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, il s'écria : « Dumbledore ! » La tête du vieil homme apparu presque immédiatement dans les flammes, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Harry lui expliqua rapidement que la Marque avait brûlé Severus avant que celui-ci ne demande la présence du Directeur aussi vite que possible. Immédiatement, Albus Dumbledore sortit des flammes et se retrouva dans le salon. Harry sursauta mais, ne perdant pas une minute, il amena le vieux sorcier dans la chambre où Severus était toujours recroquevillé et tremblant.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry monta sur le lit et se colla contre le dos de Severus, le serrant avec force dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu être capable d'éloigner sa douleur. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent mystérieusement lorsqu'il vit cela, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus, mon garçon ? Essaye-t-il de te convoquer ? »

Severus hocha la tête et haleta : « Oui, mais c'est aussi un châtiment. La douleur continuera d'augmenter jusqu'à ce que je devienne fou ou que je le rejoigne et me fasse tuer. » Harry frissonna, horrifié par le fait que qu'importe ce qu'ils feraient, Severus était condamné. Suppliant Dumbledore du regard, il lui demanda avec anxiété : « N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de briser la connexion ? Ou de la bloquer ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Malheureusement non, mon garçon. La Marque des Ténèbres est censée être utilisée pour appeler ses Mangemorts. S'ils pouvaient la bloquer, alors elles serait inutile. » Harry hocha la tête et se pencha sur Severus, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. N'importe quoi. Si quelqu'un lui donnait un solution pour que le Serpentard soit épargné, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il dégagea la main droite de Severus de son avant-bras gauche auquel elle était agrippée et il posa son front contre la Marque des Ténèbres. Soudainement, une douleur atroce s'immisça dans sa tête et il cria. Il s'aperçut vaguement que Severus se calmait contre lui et que sa douleur diminuait, mais Harry était bloqué dans la Marque et il ne pouvait pas en sortir. Si cela permettait d'aider son Sev, alors il se laisserait entraîner dans la Marque.

_Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une grande salle circulaire. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la pièce dégageait une forte odeur de terre, ce qui fit penser à Harry qu'elle devait se trouver dans un sous-sol. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient présents – cela devait être une réunion générale. Voldemort était assis au fond de la pièce et un Mangemort était agenouillé devant lui. Le visage d'Harry se tordit de dégoût : ce sale rat de Queudver tendait son bras gauche pour que Voldemort puisse appuyer sur sa Marque afin de faire souffrir Severus. _

_Après quelques minutes, Harry vit le visage de Voldemort se tordre de rage avant de repousser violemment Queudver, ne se souciant pas de lui lorsqu'il dévala les escaliers menant au trône. « Il semblerait que notre traître ai trouvé un moyen de bloquer les effets de mon châtiment. Ce n'est pas grave, il finira par venir, et par mourir. » Il y eut quelques ricanements qui résonnèrent dans la salle, mais ils se turent lorsque Voldemort les fusilla du regard. _

_« J'ai une mission pour vous tous, et pour vos enfants. Le Premier Cercle a échoué, encore et encore, et je ne tolère pas l'échec. Je suis à la recherche d'un talisman de très grande puissance. Avec lui, je deviendrai complètement invincible. Pas même cet amoureux des Moldus de Dumbledore ne pourra m'atteindre. » De légers chuchotements firent écho à ses paroles alors que les Mangemorts frissonnaient nerveusement. Ils connaissaient les conséquences d'un échec et ils s'inquiétaient de savoir que le Premier Cercle – les favoris de Voldemort, l'élite – n'avait pas pu trouver le Talisman. _

_« Les autres ont réussi à suivre le Talisman jusqu'en France, où ils en ont perdu la trace. Je veux que vous le trouviez et je veux que ce soit fait avant demain ! Ai-je bien été clair ? » Les Mangemorts acquiescèrent et il les fit partir, le laissant seul avec ses favoris. Alors qu'ils se regroupaient autour de lui, il siffla : « Bande d'idiots. À cause de vous, j'ai du confier une mission si importante aux plus faibles, au peuple. Vous avez encore échoué. Endoloris. » Tous les membres du Premier Cercle furent touché par le sort avant que Voldemort ne les fasse finalement sortir. Alors qu'ils sortaient, tremblants, de la salle, Voldemort appela : « Oh, et Lucius ? » Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il ajouta d'une voix traînante : « N'oublie pas que ton fils doit être marqué ce mois-ci, à son dix-huitième anniversaire. » _

_Lucius Malefoy s'inclina. « Bien sûr, Maître. Il sera là pour accueillir le grand honneur que vous lui faites en l'acceptant dans les rangs de vos serviteurs dévoués. » Voldemort eut un rictus et lança une nouvelle fois le Doloris sur Malefoy avant de lui permettre de sortir de la salle. La réunion étant finie, Voldemort attrapa Queudver par le bras et appela Severus. _

_Harry était furieux. Comment osait-il ! Comment cette face de serpent osait-elle essayer de blesser son amant ? Ne se souciant pas de l'idiotie de son acte, il sortit de l'ombre et s'avança directement vers Voldemort. Malheureusement, son mouvement attira l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il fixa Harry, visiblement surpris : « Potter ? gronda-t-il. Comment oses-tu essayer de m'espionner à nouveau ? Ça ne marchera pas, Potter. Je ne peux plus accéder à ton esprit, mais je peux très bien te garder hors du mien. »_

_Ceci donna à Harry une information vitale. Voldemort ne pouvait plus accéder à son esprit. Soit ses talents en Occlumencie s'étaient tout à coup développés sans qu'il le sache, soit quelque chose d'autre avait bloqué Voldemort. _

_Voldemort grogna d'indignation et Harry sentit qu'il était expulsé de la pièce. Bon sang, il n'avait pas fini ! Criant, Harry envoya un sort vers Queudver, pas sûr que cela marche dans une vision. Apparemment si, car Queudver s'échappa de la poigne de son Maître et tomba encore au sol. Avec un cri de victoire, Harry accepta de sortir de l'esprit de Voldemort. _

Harry grogna lorsque son esprit rejoignit son corps dans la chambre de Severus. « Bon sang. A-t-il toujours besoin d'être aussi brutal ? ». Alors qu'il reprenait un peu ses esprits, il entendit deux voix qui essayaient d'attirer son attention, l'une semblait inquiète et l'autre était teintée d'amusement. Apparemment, le Directeur avait trouvé sa réflexion très drôle. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se redressa et se dégagea du corps de Severus sur lequel il avait été penché durant sa vision.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait devant le Directeur, il rougit d'embarras. Mais, comme Dumbledore se contentait de rire, il se détendit. Apparemment, le Directeur n'allait pas leur dire que leur relation était interdite, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pris en compte l'avis du vieil homme, mais son désaccord aurait rendu plus difficile pour lui de convaincre Severus de poursuivre leur relation.

« As-tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant, mon garçon? » demanda-t-il gentiment, obligeant Harry à reporter son attention sur lui. Harry hocha la tête et lui dit que Voldemort avait mis tous ses Mangemorts à la recherche du talisman perdu, et qu'il avait en quelque sorte avoué ne plus avoir accès à l'esprit d'Harry.

Cela rendit Dumbledore et Severus quelque peu perplexes et avant qu'Harry comprenne ce qui se passait, Severus avait pointé sa baguette dans sa direction et murmuré : « Legilimens ». Presque par instinct, Harry s'imagina un mur que Severus ne pourrait pas franchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus mis fin au sort et abaissa sa baguette en regardant Harry avec surprise. « Comment diable avez-vous réussi à faire cela, Potter ? »

Harry grimaça en entendant Severus utiliser son nom de famille et secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur. Je l'ai fait instinctivement, sans y penser. » Severus hocha simplement la tête, l'air toujours sous le choc.

Dumbledore bougea légèrement, attirant leur attention sur lui. « Harry, que s'est-il passé d'autre ? » Quand Harry le regarda avec incompréhension, il précisa : « Lorsque tu étais inconscient, nous t'avons entendu lancer un sort. Je me demandais ce que tu avais fait. » Alors, Harry comprit de quoi il parlait. Il leur expliqua que Voldemort avait utilisé la Marque de Queudver pour appeler Severus et qu'il avait voulu séparer le Maître et le serviteur.

Une fois l'explication terminée, le vénérable sorcier acquiesça et sourit largement aux deux hommes, ses yeux pétillants follement. « Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez tous les deux 'résolu' vos différents ? » demanda-t-il. Severus et Harry rougirent. Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et s'excusa auprès du Directeur. « Et pour quoi donc, mon cher garçon ? » demanda le vieil homme avec amusement. Harry le fixa, sachant parfaitement que le vieux fou savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent à nouveau, et il annonça son départ.

Se retournant vers les deux sorciers, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Vous devez vous reposer, tous les deux. Je trouverai quelqu'un pour assurer vos cours Severus, et Harry, tu n'as pas à aller en classe aujourd'hui. »

Après qu'ils furent sûrs qu'il était parti, Severus se mit sur le dos, attirant Harry sur lui, et l'embrassa gentiment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il chuchota : « Merci, mon amour. »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, mais Severus sut qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il murmura : « De rien, Sev, » avant de joindre leurs lèvres pour un autre baiser. Celui-ci n'était ni gentil, ni chaste mais brûlant et passionné. Harry gémit de plaisir. « Je pourrai m'habituer à me réveiller ainsi, tu sais, » murmura-t-il en embrassant la joue, puis la mâchoire de Severus avant de descendre dans son cou où il s'arrêta pour laisser un suçon, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

Souriant contre la peau de Severus, Harry continua sa descente, déposant baisers sur baisers sur la peau pâle de son amant, s'arrêtant quelques instants pour suçoter un téton avant de continuer son chemin. Ce matin-là, ils firent l'amour lentement, les deux hommes essayant de rassurer l'autre quant à ce qui les attendait.

Ils s'enlacèrent avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais pour le moment, ils se contentaient d'apprécier d'être ensemble et d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait d'eux. Ils auraient pleinement le temps, plus tard, de rechercher le talisman ainsi que de trouver un moyen de bloquer la Marque pour que Voldemort ne puissent plus atteindre ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Cependant, pour l'instant, le couple improbable dormait, se contentant d'être avec l'être cher.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>**  
><strong>D'après vous, Harry va réussir à bloquer définitivement la marque de Severus ?


	12. The New Mark

**Note :** Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Merci encore et toujours à ce qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Je vous adore :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness<strong>

Chapitre 12 : The New Mark

Harry se réveilla lentement dans la chambre faiblement éclairée et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les bras de Severus autour lui. Il aurait adoré rester dans cette position plus longtemps mais un regard vers le réveil sur la table de nuit l'informa qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Lui et Severus allaient devoir parler sérieusement. Ils devaient essayer de comprendre pourquoi il était parvenu à diminuer la douleur provenant de la Marque des Ténèbres avant d'aborder le sujet avec le Directeur. Il sentit un doux baiser être déposé sur ses cheveux. Il leva la tête et sourit à son amant. Son _amant_. Il pourrait vraiment s'habituer à l'appeler ainsi.

« Bonsoir, Sev.

- Bonsoir Harry. Bien dormi ? » Le sourire de Severus lui coupa le souffle.

« Parfaitement ! Tu t'es assez reposé ? Voldemort était vraiment furieux.

- Oui, ça va. Il n'a pas recommencé à me torturer via ma Marque merci encore pour tout à l'heure.

- De rien, Sev. Je n'ai pas pu supporter de te voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ne nous interrompe, il me semble que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. Tu te souviens de ce que c'était ?

- Oui, je voulais que l'on parle de notre relation. Je t'aime et je veux que le monde entier sache que tu partages ma vie, mais je sais que tu n'es pas le genre à vouloir étaler ta vie privée. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. D'après toi, qui pouvons-nous mettre au courant ? » Harry se mordilla la lèvre lorsque Severus ricana. Il se sentait un peu nerveux face à ses réactions pour le moins étranges, mais il fut rassuré lorsque les lèvres de Severus vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, mon amour. Je me suis moi-même interrogé là-dessus. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas que notre relation soit connue de la presse. Ils pourraient te féliciter, bien sûr, mais ils pourraient également te faire passer pour un fou. » Le cœur de Severus rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Harry s'éclairer à ses paroles. « Nous pourrions peut-être rester discrets jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Puis, nous cesserons de nous cacher. Cela te convient ?

- Ce sera parfait. » Harry se pencha et captura les lèvres de Severus et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa pantelants.

« Tu as faim ? Je vais demander à un elfe de maison de nous amener un repas. » Severus sourit lorsque l'estomac d'Harry lui répondit. Il pourrait finalement s'habituer à sourire et il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait beaucoup le faire dans le futur. « Je prends ça pour un oui. Peut-être qu'après le dîner, tu pourrais m'aider à finir les potions pour Madame Pomfresh ?

- C'est d'accord, en plus le Directeur ne m'a pas dit que je devais retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor ce soir. » Harry arborait un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il commença à se lever.

« Effectivement, même s'il se doutait probablement que tu resterais ici jusqu'à ce qu'il te traîne hors de cet appartement. » Harry rit et entra dans la salle de bain, laissant Severus seul pour s'habiller.

Severus appela un elfe de maison et commanda un dîner pour deux. Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain, la table était mise et le dîner était prêt. Il s'approcha avec enthousiasme de la table et attendit avec impatience que Severus soit assis avant de se servir. L'homme se contenta de secouer la tête en ricanant doucement. Il se souvenait parfaitement que les adolescents étaient sans cesse affamés du moins, il se souvenait des quantités hallucinantes de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à dérober sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable : chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Severus essayait de trouver un moyen pour garder Harry en sécurité tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait aux effets qu'il avait sur la marque de Severus et se demandait s'il avait la possibilité de la bloquer définitivement.

Ils retournèrent dans le laboratoire privé de Severus et finirent la préparation des potions. Harry s'occupait des potions curatives basiques tandis que Severus préparait un chaudron de Poussos. Comme il gardait un œil sur le travail d'Harry, et il remarqua que le Gryffondor préparait tous ses ingrédients avant de commencer la potion et qu'il les rangeait dans l'ordre dans lequel ils devaient être ajoutés. Il observa ses gestes alors que le jeune homme consultait attentivement le livre où était inscrite la recette. Severus fut impressionné de constater que celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme un élève idiot était en train de préparer une potion à la perfection et sans aide extérieure.

« Pourquoi disposes-tu les ingrédients ainsi, Harry ? interrogea Severus une fois que le Gryffondor eut terminé et qu'il eut mis la potion de côté pour qu'elle repose.

- C'est comme ça que je faisais quand je faisais la cuisine chez les Dursley. Mais quand je suis en classe j'oublie de les mettre dans l'ordre. Je l'ai fait par réflexe, sûrement parce que tu ne m'as fait aucune remarque et que tu ne m'as pas interrompu.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de faire la même chose en cours, non ? Il y a une réserve d'ingrédients supplémentaires à côté de celle pour les élèves.

- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? demanda Harry et Severus acquiesça. Ça serait bien. Ainsi je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter des ingrédients volants à travers la classe que nous envoient les Serpentards.

- Des ingrédients volants ?

- Oui. Certains Serpentards jettent des ingrédients dans les chaudrons des Gryffondors. Je suis la principale cible avec Neville et Ron est juste après. En général, Malefoy organise ces concours de lancés quand tu as le dos tourné.

- Placez un charme de protection autour de votre chaudron. Je demanderai à Miss Granger de le faire pour Monsieur Londubat. J'aurai dû le faire pour lui depuis des années.

- C'est vrai, » répondit Harry en nettoyant son plan de travail. Il vérifia la potion et décida qu'elle avait assez reposé pour qu'il puisse la verser dans un flacon. Il rempli doucement le récipient et étiqueta la potion avant d'aller aider Severus à embouteiller le Poussos à présent terminé.

La vieille pendule du salon leur indiqua aux deux hommes qu'il était déjà très tard et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et les laissèrent choir par terre. Harry vit que des vêtements à lui avaient été déposé sur une chaise et il rit silencieusement.

Severus et Harry s'embrassèrent avec passion, mais ils ne firent rien de plus que s'enlacer : ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire autre chose et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Harry dormait depuis à peine dix minutes lorsque sa cicatrice fut prise d'une douleur fulgurante et il fut attiré dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

_Trois jeunes hommes s'agenouillèrent devant lui, prêts à rentrer dans ses rangs. Tous les trois promirent de tuer et de torturer selon ses ordres et il eut un sourire mauvais. Ils venaient tous les trois de Serpentard et ils auraient rendu fiers leurs parents, à présent décédés. _

_« Tendez vos bras gauches. » Immédiatement, les trois Serpentards remontèrent la manche de leur robe et tendirent leur bras gauche au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

Harry s'aperçut, tandis qu'il observait la scène à travers les yeux de Voldemort, que c'était une initiation. Il écouta attentivement les sorts qu'utilisait Voldemort pour apposer la marque sur les nouveaux Mangemorts, espérant secrètement qu'il pourrait ainsi débarrasser Severus de la sienne. Il mémorisa les sorts et fut surpris d'entendre que le quatrième, le dernier, était en Fourchelang. Harry se concentra attentivement lorsqu'il fut répété deux fois supplémentaires pour être sûr qu'il pourrait le répéter lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

_« Maintenant partez jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle ! » Voldemort fit sortir les trois nouvelles recrues et il fit entrer un de ses Mangemorts dans la salle du trône. « As-tu des nouvelles concernant le talisman ?_

_- Oui, Maître. » Le Mangemort trembla sous le regard perçant de Voldemort. _Harry ne reconnaissait pas la voix de l'homme masqué qui se trouvait à présent agenouillé aux pieds de Voldemort.

_« Alors ? _

_- Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le talisman mais nous avons découvert que la maison du sorcier qui l'avait acheté, en France, avait été cambriolée par un Moldu. Il l'a signalé, mais il n'a pas pu identifier le voleur. À l'instant même, vos autres partisans cherchent le talisman chez tous les prêteurs sur gage du monde Moldu, Maître. _

_- Endoloris ! » Voldemort était furieux et Harry essaya d'en tirer parti en s'immisçant dans les souvenirs de Voldemort à la recherche de l'aspect du talisman. Celui-ci s'aperçut du stratagème du Survivant et essaya de le faire sortir de force, mais Harry réussit tout de même à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. L'image d'un serpent argenté avec des yeux de jais, donna au jeune homme un espoir pour la recherche la recherche de ce talisman qui paraissait si important pour Voldemort. _

Une fois sorti de sa vision, Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de Severus et alla dans le salon et s'installa au bureau. À la lumière de la cheminée, Harry dessina le talisman pour le montrer au Directeur dès que le jour serait levé. Ses mouvements n'avaient pas du être si discrets qu'il le croyait car Severus entra dans la pièce : il s'était réveillé lorsque son compagnon de lit s'était levé.

« Pourquoi es-tu debout, Harry ? demanda Severus, d'une voix inquiète.

- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision et j'ai pu voir à quoi ressemblait le talisman que recherche Voldemort. Je le dessine pendant qu'il est encore frais dans ma mémoire.

- Ont-ils eu d'autres informations concernant sa localisation ? demanda Severus, soudain animé par la nouvelle.

- D'après le compte rendu qu'en a fait un des Mangemorts du cercle extérieur, le sorcier qui l'avait en sa possession se l'est fait volé. Il s'est fait agressé par un Moldu et ils le cherchent chez les prêteurs sur gages Moldus.

- Je vais réveiller le Directeur. Il doit entendre cela de suite, et envoyer des membres de l'Ordre à sa recherche. »

Severus lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et prononça le nom du Directeur. Dumbledore ne devait pas dormir car il répondit immédiatement. Le maître des potions lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il lui envoya le croquis qu'Harry avait fait en le jetant dans le feu.

« Merci, Harry. Ça nous sera d'une grande aide j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir après le petit-déjeuner, je souhaiterais qu'on reparle de ce que tu as vu. Bonne nuit, messieurs essayez de vous reposer. » La dernière phrase s'était accompagnée d'une pétillement presque fou dans les yeux du vieil homme avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un _pop_.

« Tu l'as entendu, Harry, au lit ! »

Les deux sorciers retournèrent au lit et s'endormirent paisiblement jusqu'au matin. Severus se réveilla en premier et il embrassa gentiment son amant. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit le sourire de Severus, il se dit qu'il était si sincère et si amoureux qu'il aurait même pu réchauffer le cœur gelé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun des deux ne voulait sortir du lit et affronter le monde extérieur, mais le devoir les appelait. Severus avait une réunion de professeurs avant le petit-déjeuner et Harry devait aller voir le Directeur dans la matinée. Ils sortirent lentement du lit et prirent une douche séparément. Leurs chemins se séparèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent des cachots. Harry retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher ses livres de cours et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait besoin plus tard, mais il préférait la prendre, surtout si le Directeur ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune, il fut rejoint par Hermione et Ron qui le bombardèrent de questions Harry fit de son mieux pour leur répondre sans leur faire part de certains _détails_. Il leur raconta les visons qu'il avait eu pendant la journée et son rendez-vous avec le directeur dans la matinée. Hermione lui promit de l'aider à rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué et elle se jura silencieusement de l'interroger plus tard. Le petit-déjeuner passa bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place en attendant que le Directeur sorte de la salle pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Harry était si nerveux qu'il ne fit pas même attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Il ne savait pas si le Directeur approuverait son souhait de faire disparaître la marque de Severus. Finalement, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva de table en souhaitant une bonne journée à ses voisins de table. Avant de quitter la salle, il croisa le regard d'Harry et il hocha discrètement la tête. Harry se leva et le suivit rapidement. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'attendait à côté de la gargouille, devant son bureau. Le Directeur le fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir avant d'aborder immédiatement le sujet qui les intéressait.

« Professeur, pendant cette réunion, il a marqué trois nouvelles recrues et j'ai mémorisé les incantations qu'il a utilisé : il y en avait quatre, dont une en Fourchelang je veux faire une recherche sur ces sorts.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire cela, Harry ? demanda le Directeur, les yeux pétillants.

- Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? plaisanta Harry avant de redevenir sérieux. J'ai été capable de bloquer la marque de Severus et je pense que je pourrais également la faire disparaître ou au moins couper la connexion entre lui et Voldemort.

- Et bien sûr, tu veux mon autorisation pour entrer dans la Réserve et chercher des manuscrits sur tous ce qui est en rapport avec les malédictions, les marques et les liens magiques, même si je suis sûr que tu l'aurais fait même sans ma permission. » Le regard entendu que lui envoya le vieil homme fit rire Harry.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je veux, au moins, savoir si je fais fausse route avant d'en parler au Professeur Rogue.

- Viens me faire part de tes découvertes lorsque tu auras fini tes recherches. Voici une liste des volumes dont tu auras besoin pour Madame Pince. Bonne chance, Harry.

- Merci, Professeur. »

Les cours se déroulèrent lentement pour Harry et son esprit passait en revue tout ce qu'il devait chercher et imaginait les sorts que cela pourrait impliquer. Voldemort n'avait pas eu l'air d'appliquer un rituel spécifique pendant la formation du lien, mais Harry avait peur d'avoir besoin d'en exécuter un pour enlever la marque. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Harry attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait _enfin _aller à la bibliothèque.

Finalement, les cours se terminèrent et Harry quitta ses amis pour courir à la bibliothèque. Le Gryffondor passa chaque instant de libre qu'il eut cette semaine là à faire des rechercher sur les sorts qu'il avait entendu et à essayer de trouver un moyen de les contrer. Cependant, il se garda tout de même des moments de libre pour passer du temps avec Severus dans le laboratoire de potions. Il termina tous les manuscrits qui traitaient du sujet et, finalement, il trouva un moyen qui pourrait fonctionner. Ce n'était pas une solution parfaite mais il réussit à dénicher quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre plus acceptable pour Severus. Il mit le Directeur au courant et arrangea un rendez-vous avec lui et Severus, le dimanche soir après le dîner.

Dès qu'il eut fini son repas, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essaya de se détendre et ouvrit la porte. Il vit qu'il n'y avait pas que Severus, mais aussi sa Directrice de Maison.

« Harry, assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Explique ce que dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure aux Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je dois commencer à partir du moment où j'ai été frappé par la fléchette empoisonnée puisque le Professeur McGonagall n'est probablement pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé après ça. Quand la potion a cessé de faire effet, Voldemort a appelé le Professeur Rogue, et la douleur a augmenté jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne impossible à ignorer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai réussi à bloquer le lien entre le Professeur Rogue et Voldemort et sa douleur a disparu. C'est ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de faire disparaître sa marque. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé à chercher dans la Réserve. Il y a un moyen. Je ne peux pas la faire disparaître complètement mais je peux l'altérer. Le principal inconvénient est que la nouvelle marque doit toujours être liée à quelqu'un et que cette personne devra être moi.

- Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez affecter la Marque des Ténèbres alors que le Directeur en est incapable, Monsieur Potter ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall, une inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

- Voldemort m'a marqué comme son égal, ce qui me permet de pouvoir affecter ses partisans. » Harry regarda Severus et vit que l'homme hésitait entre la rage et une sérieuse réflexion. Harry sortit rapidement le dernier livre qu'il avait lu, l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait et le mit dans les mains de Severus. « J'ai également trouvé ceci.

- Quel serait mon rôle dans cette histoire ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall, attendant que son collègue lise ce qu'Harry lui avait donné.

- Vous et le Professeur Dumbledore devrez nous protéger des influences extérieures.

- Dites-moi, je vous prie, pourquoi nous devrions utiliser une potion permettant à quelqu'un de parler Fourchelang alors que vous pouvez déjà le parler ? » Severus avait l'air confus lorsqu'il lit les pages une seconde fois.

« Voldemort utilise quatre sorts pour marquer ses partisans, le quatrième est en Fourchelang. Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord pour être marqué sur une base inégale je vous propose d'être lié à vous en retour.

- Minerva, laissons-les parler en privé, dit le Professeur Dumbledore en faisant sortir la directrice adjointe de son bureau.

- Est-ce que tu te rends de ce que tu proposes, Harry ? s'exclama Severus dès qu'il n'entendit plus les pas de ses collègues. Es-tu devenu fou pour vouloir te lier à moi pour le reste de ta vie ?

- Je ne suis pas fou et je sais très bien ce que je fais ! répliqua Harry. Je t'aime et je serais incapable de me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire si je dois sans cesse m'inquiéter pour toi. Je ne peux pas partir de Poudlard parce que ce bâtard peut très bien décider de te torturer pendant les cours. Je ne le laisserai pas continuer à te faire mal alors qu'un simple lien avec toi permettrait de l'arrêter.

Severus se figea, incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry acceptait de faire ça. Bon sang, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le Gryffondor voulait être avec lui. Pour être honnête c'était, de loin, la meilleure proposition qu'on lui avait jamais faite. Il était stupéfait de s'apercevoir que, malgré les insultes qu'il avait toujours lancé à Harry, celui-ci était la personne qui le comprenait le plus, excepté Albus. Il hocha la tête et sourit à son amant, lui montrant ainsi son consentement il espérait simplement qu'Harry n'aurait jamais à regretter son choix.

« As-tu décidé par quoi tu allais remplacer la Marque des Ténèbres ? » demanda Severus. Harry lui tendit un morceau de parchemin le dessin représentait un lion doré et un serpent argenté, chacun ayant la queue de l'autre dans sa gueule. Le croquis les symbolisait tout les deux, et ça n'échappa pas à Severus.

« Ça te va ? demanda Harry avec un sourire timide.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Allons chercher le Directeur et le Professeur McGonagall et commençons. Je pense que tu vas encore devoir rater des cours.

- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione acceptera de me les faire rattraper tout en essayant de me soutirer des informations, dit Harry avec un sourire attendri.

- Ah, Severus, Harry. Je vois que vous avez terminé votre discussion. Quel est votre verdict, Severus ?

- J'accepte le lien. Après tout, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me refaire attaquer par Monsieur Potter. » Severus ricana en avisant l'expression choquée de la Directrice de Gryffondor. « Minerva, vous devrez demander de plus amples explication à Monsieur Potter une fois que nous aurons terminé.

- Je suppose donc que nous allons commencer immédiatement, Severus ?

- Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. La potion de Fourchelang ne prend qu'une heure à être préparée et c'est le temps dont vous aurez besoin, vous et Minerva, pour mettre en place les sorts de protection.

- Et de ton côté, Harry ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et j'ai déjà mémorisé les incantations. Je les ai écrites pour que le Professeur Rogue puisse aussi les apprendre le seul sort qu'il ne pourra pas mémoriser à l'avancer est celui en Fourchelang, il devra juste le lire quand il sera sous l'influence de la potion.

- Alors, vous allez faire disparaître la marque du Professeur Rogue et le lier à vous ? Puis il vous marquera et vous liera à lui ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall, autant pour bien comprendre la procédure que pour cacher sa nervosité.

- En fait, le Professeur Rogue va me marquer et me lier à lui en premier. Ainsi, il pourra m'aider lorsque Voldemort essayera de m'empêcher de couper le lien entre eux.

- Monsieur Potter, vous allez venir m'aider dans le laboratoire, ainsi vous pourrez peut-être vous montrer utile. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit Severus dans son laboratoire et commença à rassembler ce dont ils avaient besoin. L'heure suivante fut consacrée à la préparation de la potion et à la mise en place des charmes de protection. Harry et Severus firent de leur mieux pour cacher leur nervosité et ils supplièrent mentalement toutes les divinités pour que rien ne tourne mal.

Le temps passa et il fut rapidement l'heure de commencer. Severus but la potion et les deux sorciers s'assirent au milieu de la pièce, dans le cercle délimité par McGonagall et Dumbledore. Une fois à l'intérieur, une bulle de magie protectrice les entoura. Derrière la bulle, les deux hommes pouvaient voir le Directeur et la Directrice Adjointe marcher autour du cercle, en prononçant des incantations. Severus prit une profonde inspiration et agita sa baguette. Il lança posément les trois premiers sorts en Latin puis attrapa le morceau de parchemin où était inscrit le sort en Fourchelang. Le bras d'Harry le brûla : il avait l'impression que de la lave coulait dans ses veines et attaquait ses nerfs, il jura sa loyauté à Severus. Lentement, le professeur termina de lire le sort en Fourchelang. Finalement, sa partie fut terminée et la douleur dans le bras d'Harry disparut soudainement. Celui-ci resta engourdi suite au sort mais le serpent argenté et le lion doré brillaient à présent sur son avant-bras.

À présent, Harry commençait à lancer les sorts. Il devait lancer un sort supplémentaire en Fourchelang qui permettrait de détruire le lien entre Severus et Voldemort, pour qu'ensuite Harry puisse établir son propre lien avec Severus. Il jeta rapidement les trois premiers sorts et lorsqu'il commença à énoncer celui en Fourchelang, il sentit une résistance. Voldemort s'était aperçu que quelqu'un tentait de couper le lien et il se battait pour le garder. Harry sentit un flux d'énergie venir de Severus lorsqu'il repoussa Voldemort. Puis le Gryffondor entendit un bruit de déchirure lorsque Voldemort perdit sa prise et que le lien rompit Harry termina rapidement le sort. Dès qu'il eut fini, sa baguette tomba par terre et il sentit une douleur atroce venir de sa cicatrice qui le fit gémir de douleur. Il n'entendit pas ses professeurs l'appeler alors qu'il essayait de ne pas perdre connaissance.

_La douleur s'estompa et Harry se retrouva une fois de plus dans le repaire de Voldemort mais, contrairement aux fois précédentes, il n'était pas dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux Mangemorts du Cercle extérieur étaient agenouillés aux pieds de Voldemort et l'un d'eux portait une boîte, mais celui-ci ne prêtait plus attention à ses partisans il fulminait et jetait des objets à travers la pièce. _

_« Comment osent-t-ils toucher ce qui m'appartient ! Ils vont me le payer ! J'aurai la peau de Dumbledore ! » _

Harry fut surpris par cette diatribe. Alors comme ça, Voldemort ne savait pas précisément comment le lien de Severus avait été détruit. Il reporta son attention sur Jedusor.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par prendre la boîte des mains tremblantes de son serviteur et il l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un serpent argenté aux yeux de jais et il commença à rire hystériquement. Il déposa le serpent plus vrai que nature sur sa main. Harry put voit une lanière en cuir enroulée autour de la tête de l'objet. Voldemort replaça le talisman dans sa boîte et la déposa sur son trône. _

_« Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Vous serez récompensés. Bienvenus dans le Premier Cercle, très chers vous pouvez disposer. » Voldemort observa les deux hommes s'enfuir pratiquement de la salle du trône, sûrement effrayés par sa présence. « Queudver, tends ton bras ! Je vais retrouver mon emprise sur Rogue. » _

Harry sortit du coin sombre où il s'était caché, distrayant Voldemort de sa tâche.

_« Je ne pense pas Severus est mien, à présent, _déclara Harry en ricanant.

_- C'est impossible ! Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour détruire un lien établit avec de la Magie Noire._

_- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de cette puissance. Tu m'as marqué comme ton égal et de ce fait, je peux libérer tes Mangemorts qui souhaitent changer leur allégeance. » _Harry vit Queudver se redresser à cette affirmation. _L'animagus fixa Harry, puis la boîte posée sur le trône de Voldemort. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et il s'aperçut que l'attention de Nagini était également tournée vers Harry. _

_Lentement, Queudver s'approcha du trône et ouvrit la boîte. Il en sortit le talisman et supplia Harry du regard avant de mettre la lanière en cuir dans sa bouche et de se transformer dans sa forme animagus. Voldemort hurla de rage en entendant le bruit caractéristique de la transformation. Le rat courut dans un coin de la salle et passa dans le trou d'un mur. Sa chance fut de courte durée car Nagini s'était aperçue de son départ. En voyant que le serpent le poursuivait, Queudver courut pour sauver sa peau, le talisman fermement coincé entre ses crocs de rongeur. Harry jeta rapidement un sort de découpe à l'énorme serpent. La cible du Gryffondor fut atteinte, coupant net la tête du serpent qui mourut sur le coup. Voldemort entra dans une colère noire et Harry rejoint rapidement son propre esprit, non sans avoir vérifié que ses barrières mentales empêcheraient Voldemort de le suivre. _

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva par terre, dans les quartiers de Severus. Trois personnes le regardaient avec une inquiétude évidente. Harry leur offrit un sourire penaud avant de s'asseoir lentement.

« Voldemort était un peu en colère en apprenant qu'il avait perdu le Professeur Rogue.

- Nous nous en doutions, Harry, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Il avait le talisman. » Les trois professeurs froncèrent les sourcils, inquiets, jusqu'à ce que Severus note le temps qu'avait utilisé Harry.

« Qu'entends-tu par '_avait_' ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Pettigrow l'a volé. Nous allons devoir le garder à l'œil. Il ne va pas tarder à venir ici. »

Cette annonce fut accueillit par un silence assourdissant. Ils attendaient tous l'issue de cette affaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>

A vendredi prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction !


	13. Only For Emergencies !

**Note : **Bonjour/bonsoir ! Oui, ce chapitre est vraiment très court, mais c'est il sert de transition. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Away The Loneliness <strong>

Chapitre 13 : Only For Emergencies !

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall retournèrent au bureau directorial pour parler sérieusement pendant qu'Harry et Severus restaient chez ce dernier. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, tentant de se relaxer après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

« Sev, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? Maintenant que Pettigrow a volé le talisman ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Harry. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. » Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant cette réponse.

« Tu parles comme Dumbledore, Severus. » Celui-ci se contenta de ricaner.

Lorsque la cloche indiquant la fin des cours sonna, Harry se leva du canapé et s'étira. Severus le regarda, étonné et lui demanda : « Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione avant qu'ils ne se lancent à ma recherche. Appelle-moi si Pettigrow se montre, d'accord ?

- T'appeler ? Et comment, au juste ?

- Tu as juste à appuyer doucement sur ta marque, comme ça. » Lorsqu'Harry posa un doigt sur sa propre marque, Severus sentit de petits picotements, presque comme des chatouilles qui ne le faisaient pas du tout souffrir.

« Et bien, c'est certainement plus agréable qu'une brûlure qui se répand dans tout mon bras. » Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser rapidement Severus sur les lèvres avant de sortir des quartiers du Maître des Potions où il avait passé les derniers jours, à son plus grand bonheur.

Harry prenait à présent le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor, où il était pratiquement sûr que Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.

« Harry, mec ! Bordel, t'étais où? » Hermione fusilla le roux du regard, lui reprochant silencieusement son langage.

« Oui, Harry, où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Au moment où Harry allait répondre, il vit les yeux de Ron s'écarquiller. « Où est-ce que tu as eu ça, Harry ? Et surtout quand ! s'exclama-t-il en pointait du doigt le serpent et le lion sur l'avant-bras d'Harry.

« Venez, je dois vous dire quelque chose mais il faut que personne n'entende, il y a trop de monde ici. » Hermione eut l'air inquiète et la curiosité de Ron fut titillée. Les trois Gryffondors traversèrent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouve une salle de classe où personne n'allait jamais. Ils s'assirent sur l'une des tables du premier rang.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Crache le morceau.

- Du calme, Ron, je vais vous dire tout ce que je peux, répondit Harry en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Mais avant, j'insiste, il faut que vous ne le disiez à personne d'autre. Compris ? Bon, pour commencer, Hermione, je te remercie. Je suis très heureux maintenant, avec, avec, le euh... » balbutia Harryavant de finir dans un murmure : «_ avec Severus._

- Qui, Harry ? Je n'ai pas entendu, dit Ron.

- J'aiditavecmonamantseverus.

_ Harry, franchement ! Dis-lui !

_ Je suis avec Severus. Satisfaits, maintenant ? »

Ron en resta bouche-bée : « Severus ? Comme... Le bâtard graisseux de Rogue ? Celui que tous les Gryffondors détestent ? _Ce _Severus?

- Oui, Ron. Ce Severus. Et, non, ce n'est pas un bâtard graisseux, ses cheveux ne sont pas du tout gras. C'est juste une impression qu'ils donnent parce qu'il sont fins et soyeux. » Ron eut l'air d'avoir envie de vomir.

« Oh Ron, grandis un peu il n'y pas de mal à ça, et puis, si Rogue rend Harry heureux, où est le problème ? Demanda Hermione, exaspérée.

- Merci, Hermione.

- Alors... tu l'apprécies vraiment, Harry ?

- Oui, Ron. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'un meilleur Lié. Ce qui m'amène à vous parler d'autre chose : ce serpent et ce lion représentent le lien entre Severus et moi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de vous en dire plus je vais devoir demander au Professeur Dumbledore si je peux vous en parler. Notre relation ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry les regardait avec espoir. Il espérait vraiment que ses amis accepteraient le couple qu'il formait à présent avec Severus.

« Non, bien sûr, Harry.

- Ron ? demanda Harry avec incertitude.

- Ouais, c'est bon, ça va. Je te demande juste de ne pas me dire trop de détails sur toi et Rogue.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire. » Les trois amis sourirent.

« J'ai faim et si on allait chercher un en-cas aux cuisines ?

- Ça me va. » Mais avant même d'avoir pu sortir de la salle, Harry commença à rire en agrippant son avant bras. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? s'enquit Hermione, incertaine.

- Désolé, c'est Severus. Pettigrow doit être arrivé. Je dois y aller. Je suis vraiment désolé! » Harry prit rapidement la direction des cachots, riant toujours doucement à cause de la marque.

Harry frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus, puis il entendit une voix familière l'enjoindre à entrer.

« Hey, Severus. Alors ? Où est Pettigrow ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, il peut être n'importe où. Je voulais juste te voir. » Le Gryffondor essaya de le fusiller du regard mais il échoua misérablement lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui envoyait son amant. Un regard qui disait clairement _S'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veux pas_.

« Sev, tu dois pas l'utiliser pour ça ! C'est seulement pour les urgences !

- Et bien, tu me manquais vraiment, mais si tu ne veux pas être ici... fit Severus d'une voix éteinte.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux toujours être avec toi, Severus. Quand t'en souviendras-tu ? » Harry s'approcha de lui en disant cela, et releva son menton avant de lui donner un baiser langoureux. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné quand Severus quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche. Le Serpentard attira Harry sur ses genoux, sans cesser le baiser.

« Mmm... Sev... Nous ne devrions pas faire... OH MERLIN ! s'écria Harry lorsqu'il sentit la main de Severus passer dans son pantalon et se poser sur le renflement qui s'y était formé.

- Qu'est-ce que nous ne devrions pas faire, Harry ? demanda Severus avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ça... on ne devrait pas faire ça... oh mon dieu... gémit Harry.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'entends quelqu'un taper à la porte, dit-il, la respiration erratique.

- Quoi ? » Severus s'arrêta et entendit la respiration irrégulière d'Harry ainsi que le bruit de quelqu'un frappant doucement à la porte.

« Quel timing... Si c'est Pettigrow, au diable le talisman, je vais le tuer. » Harry rit en réponse et jeta rapidement un sort pour cacher son érection. Il se ressaisit et se dégagea de Severus.

« Plus tard, d'accord Sev ? dit Harry en lui souriant.

- D'accord. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et l'ouvrirent. Albus Dumbledore se trouvait sur le pas de porte accompagné d'un Peter Pettigrow très nerveux.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>

Des idées sur ce qui pourrait bien se passer avec Pettigrow ? :)

A vendredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de **Taking Away The Loneliness** !


	14. Levels Of Control

**Taking Away The Loneliness**

Chapitre 14 : Levels of Control

« Ah, Harry, fit Dumbledore, brisant ainsi le silence, non sans son pétillement habituel du regard. Précisément le jeune homme que j'espérais voir. »

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit à son mentor et se recula pour laisser entrer les deux hommes dans les appartements de Severus. Il fut intérieurement ravi en avisant la confusion de Pettigrow. L'animagus était clairement étonné que le fils de James Potter passe son temps libre chez _Servilus. _

Repoussant le ressentiment qui commençait à poindre, Harry fixa le traître responsable de la mort de ses parents. « Peter, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois heureux de vous revoir. »

L'homme, tremblant de tous ses membres, baissa les yeux piteusement mais ne dit pas un mot. Harry le regarda avec dégoût avant de reporter son attention vers le Directeur. « Vous a-t-il déjà donné le talisman, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le vieil homme secouer négativement la tête.

- Pas encore, répondit Albus. Monsieur Pettigrow a demandé à te voir avant, mon garçon. »

S'intégrant dans la conversation, Severus ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa curiosité. « Vraiment ? s'enquit-il, penchant la tête sur le côté, son regard passant du traître à son jeune amant. « Pourquoi donc ? On pourrait pourtant penser qu'une personne dans sa position accepterait le marché qu'on lui offre, qu'importe en quoi il consiste.

- Il espère, continua Albus, ses yeux pétillant de malice en fixant tour à tour le Maître des Potions et Harry, que le jeune Monsieur Potter ici présent pourrait faire disparaître sa Marque des Ténèbres en échange du Talisman. »

Severus se retourna et chercha son Lié du regard. « Et d'où, je vous prie, tient-il cette idée ?

- Sev, soupira le jeune Gryffondor. J'ai dit à Voldemort que je pouvais détruire le lien entre lui et les Mangemorts qui souhaiteraient changer leur allégeance. Et je ne mentais pas, d'ailleurs », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Pettigrow. Se retournant vers son amant, il lui sourit doucement et termina : « S'il nous donne le Talisman, ainsi que d'autres informations, _sans _déclencher un combat, je lui enlèverai sa marque. »

Rogue n'était clairement pas heureux de la nouvelle.

Harry étouffa un rire en réalisant à quelle conclusion son amant devait être arrivé. « Severus, espèce d'idiot, se moqua-t-il gentiment, il va peut-être être lié à moi, mais je ne me lierait pas à lui. » Il termina sa phrase en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rogue, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre '_C'est différent entre nous. Je t'aime._' Avec un autre rire amusé, il demanda : « Tu comprends ? Ils n'auront aucun pouvoir sur moi. Pas comme toi. _Jamais _comme toi. »

Severus acquiesça en soupirant pour lui montrer sa compréhension. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'abaisser devant Harry comme il l'avait fait devant Voldemort, surtout en présence de Peter. « En effet, dit-il, gardant fermement en place son masque d'arrogance. Néanmoins, Monsieur Potter, j'ose espérer que vous êtes assez intelligent pour récupérer le Talisman et récolter des informations _avant _de l'autoriser à changer sa Marque. »

En réalisant que Severus s'était forcé à insulter son intelligence devant Peter, Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. « Bien sûr, _Professeur_, répondit-il, taquinant gentiment son amant. Je ne suis pas un cornichon sans cervelle, vous savez. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre et se tourna vers Pettigrow, reprenant une attitude stricte et sérieuse. « Maintenant, le Talisman, Queudver. » Il tendit sa main et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'objet y fut déposé. « Merci, » fit-il, tout à fait conscient du ton brusque qu'il avait employé.

Peter resta silencieux, mais hocha la tête en réponse.

Secouant la tête de dépit face à son comportement absolument indigne de Gryffondor, Harry observa le talisman. Il avait le même aspect que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa vision. Ses yeux noirs brillaient, faisant paraître l'animal vivant malgré sa petite taille. Harry se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il lui parlait en Fourchelang. Peut-être que le serpent répondrait ou, au moins, qu'il bougerait. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que des choses étranges arriveraient.

Cependant, le Survivant n'eut pas l'occasion de vérifier son hypothèse : Dumbledore le demanda pour l'examiner. Avec un soupir, Harry donna le pendentif au Directeur avant de se tourner vers le responsable de la mort de ses parents, ainsi que de l'emprisonnement de son parrain.

« Écoutez, Pettigrow, je vais tenir ma promesse mais je veux d'abord que vous répondiez aux questions du Professeur Dumbledore et ce, sous Veritaserum. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? » demanda le jeune Gryffondor en fixant le lâche dans les yeux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Peter hocha la tête et bégaya : « O-oui, M-monsieur. »

À partir de là, Harry autorisa son amant et le Directeur à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il resta silencieux et écouta attentivement les informations qui pourraient lui être utiles lorsqu'il combattrait Voldemort et qu'il en terminerait une bonne fois pour toutes. Après deux heures d'interrogatoire, Harry se prépara à changer la marque de Peter et ainsi à couper le lien qui unissait l'homme à Voldemort.

La nouvelle marque de Peter serait seulement l'image du lion, sans le serpent que portaient Severus et Harry. Le Survivant expliqua au Directeur et à Severus que cette marque assurerait que ses effets ne soient possible que dans un sens. Le Serpent était l'autre moitié du lien et de ce fait, Peter ne serait jamais capable d'appeler Harry, contrairement à Severus.

Harry prit bien soin de leur expliquer que, qu'importe qui souhaiterait se lier à lui, il ne lui donnerait qu'une seule créature, le lion, étant donné que Severus était son serpent – sa seconde moitié – et il ne partagerait ce lien spécifique qu'avec lui, _seulement_ avec lui.

Il hésita un instant avant d'expliquer que, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, Severus serait capable d'appeler Queudver via sa marque et qu'il aurait le même contrôle qu'Harry et ce, grâce à leur lien réciproque.

Oui, c'était un peu compliqué, mais Harry voulait vraiment mettre tout cela au clair avant de commencer le rituel. Severus sembla plutôt soulagé en entendant son explication, et c'était le plus important pour Harry. Celui-ci savait qu'il aurait été incapable de briser le lien entre Queudver et Voldemort sans son consentement et son support.

Serrant doucement la main de Severus, le plus jeune commença à incanter les sorts, espérant qu'il faisait le bon choix, pour tout le monde.

Comme la fois précédente, les trois premiers sorts ne causèrent aucun problème. Lorsqu'il commença à lancer celui en Fourchelang, il rencontra une fois de plus la résistance du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il tenta de l'oublier, déterminé à tenir sa promesse. Il fut capable de repousser Voldemort plus facilement cette fois-ci, il soupçonna Severus d'y être pour quelque chose, celui-ci lui apportant son aide via leur lien. Alors qu'il terminait le sort, sa cicatrice le brûla comme la fois précédente. Lorsque la douleur commença à s'éloigner, il se retrouva en face du meurtrier de ses parents, une fois de plus.

_« Comment OSES-tu ? s'écria Voldemort, furieux d'avoir perdu un des partisans. Écoute-moi bien, Potter, tu VAS ME LE PAYER ! »_

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu te rends compte à quel point tes menaces sont pathétiques ? demanda-t-il, se moquant ouvertement du Seigneur auto-proclamé. 'Tu vas me le payer'. 'Je vais régner sur le monde'. 'Mwahahaha', continua le Survivant. Des fois, je me demande _comment _les gens peuvent te prendre au sérieux. Tu ressembles à un méchant tout droit sorti d'un film _MOLDU de série B. »

_Cela eut l'effet espéré. Voldemort perdit son calme et c'était peu dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva rapidement sa baguette et cria : « Avada Kedavra ! » _

_La lumière verte se dirigea vers Harry, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Il se prépara au pire et attendit que le sort le touche. Il attendit. Et attendit... et attendit. _

_Rien n'arriva. _

_Apparemment, l'Occlumencie empêchait qu'il reçoive les sorts de Voldemort. Ou du moins, c'est ce que le Survivant pensa bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen d'en être sûr. _

_Harry eut un sourire narquois. Il pouvait envoyer des sorts pendant ses visions mais pas en recevoir il était en position de force. _

_« Et bien, et bien... dit-il en brandissant sa propre baguette. Ça fait combien de fois maintenant, Tom ? Combien de fois as-tu tenté de me tuer sans en être capable ? Sept fois ? Huit ? Neuf, peut-être ? J'ai perdu les comptes à force, vieil homme. Et toi ? » _

_Son vieil ennemi resta silencieux, fulminant silencieusement en avisant la situation. Un enfant prenait le dessus. Un _ENFANT_ allait causer sa chute. Il refusait de croire que tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute, parce qu'_IL _avait marqué le garçon comme son égal. Il le savait depuis que Lucius était parvenu à lui rapporter la prophétie. Et, si elle s'avérait juste, alors le sale morveux ne serait pas la cause de sa chute. Ce serait lui-même. Et _CELA _il ne l'accepterait pas. _

_« Idiot ! finit-il par hurler. Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? »_

_Harry ricana et secoua la tête, « Non, répliqua-t-il en Fourchelang. Je _SAIS _que je le peux. » Et, parce qu'il voulait absolument pousser à bout l'homme en l'imitant, il ajouta : « Prépare-toi à mourir, Voldemort. Hasta La Vista et tout le tralala. Je vais prendre ma revanche. »_

_Il sentit quelque chose remuer contre sa poitrine avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du talisman, qu'il avait porté pendant tout ce temps. Quelqu'un, sûrement Dumbledore, devait le lui avoir fait passer autour du cou dès qu'il avait perdu conscience, juste avant d'être attiré dans cette vision. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de l'aider. Et, comme il l'avait prévu, l'utilisation de la langue des serpents l'avait ramené à la vie, ou quelque chose approchant. _

_Animé d'un sentiment de pouvoir – et de colère – qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, il éleva sa baguette et la pointa en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Oubliettes ! » s'écria-t-il. Le sort percuta Voldemort de plein fouet, entre les deux yeux. Avant que les quelques Mangemorts présents dans la salle n'aient le temps de réagir, il lança d'autres sorts, impulsivement : « Deminutio senectus ! Infantia ! » Il y eut un flash de lumière et tous ceux qui se trouvaient près de Voldemort et celui-ci en personne s'effondrèrent. _

_Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de se concentrer assez pour discerner l'endroit où Voldemort se trouvait quelques instant auparavant. Lorsqu'il vit le résultat de ses sorts, il se figea de surprise. Sur le sol de la salle du trône, au milieu des robes de Voldemort, se trouvait un enfant visiblement bouleversé. Il n'avait pas plus de quelques mois. Harry sourit en réalisant que les sorts qu'il avait jeté avaient détruit complètement Voldemort – ainsi, la prophétie avait été respectée sans pour autant qu'un des deux sorciers ne meurent – et l'avaient fait revenir au stade d'un enfant. Il n'était plus le sorcier maléfique qui voulait régner sur le monde mais un enfant innocent. Mû d'une soudaine impulsion (Harry soupçonnait le Talisman d'être à l'origine des sorts qu'il avait lancé), le Survivant avait donné une seconde chance à sa plus grande némésis. _

_Le Gryffondor avança d'un pas incertain et s'agenouilla devant ce qui avait été, jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant, le sorcier le plus craint du Monde Magique. « Et bien, Tom... soupira Harry en observant l'enfant. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de t'amener à Albus. _

_Il se pencha pour soulever le bébé mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas car il était seulement une projection de lui-même dans l'esprit de Tom. Maintenant, il se trouvait face à un problème. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant seul ici, dans une pièce pleine de Mangemorts inconscients, pour sortir de sa vision et chercher de l'aide. _

_Et c'était un autre problème. Si sa présence était dû à sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été coupée dès le moment où il avait effacé les souvenirs de Voldemort ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... mais là encore, rien n'était vraiment logique dans le Monde Magique. Dumbledore pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé. Cette pensé amena naturellement Harry à se demander à nouveau _COMMENT _il allait se sortir de cette situation. _

_Il se rappela soudain qu'il pouvait lancer des sorts aux Mangemorts et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'assura que leur état d'inconscience serait prolongé avant de sortir de sa vision._

Severus relâcha sa respiration en voyant les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir. Il était resté inconscient plus longtemps que les fois précédentes où il avait été en contact avec Voldemort. Le Maître des Potions avait craint le pire.

Harry mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits avant de se lever brusquement. « Pettigrow ! cria-t-il. Vous _devez _nous amener jusqu'au manoir de Voldemort, son QG, qu'importe comment il l'appelle. Je vous expliquerai tout en chemin, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Severus et Dumbledore.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit : il leur raconta la confrontation dans les moindres détails, une confrontation qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire et leur fit part de sa confusion lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que la connexion n'avait pas été coupée, une fois que les souvenirs de Voldemort avaient été effacés. Dès qu'il leur parla du rôle que, selon lui, le talisman avait joué, les deux sorciers prirent mentalement note d'effectuer quelques recherches sur l'objet magique.

Heureusement, grâce à la mémoire de Peter et à sa rapidité, les quatre sorciers arrivèrent au manoir avant que les effets des sorts jetés par Harry aux Mangemorts ne se dissipent. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Albus s'approcha immédiatement du bébé en pleurs et le prit dans ses bras sans effort. Severus aida Harry neutraliser tous les Mangemorts présents, alors que Peter regardait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés.

Severus déclara qu'il allait partir chercher des membres de l'Ordre pour les aider avant de sortir de la bâtisse et de transplaner. Il revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec plusieurs autres sorciers et sorcières qui prirent le contrôle de la situation, permettant ainsi au Maître des Potions de prendre son amant en aparté pour avoir une petite _discussion_.

« _C'était_, commença-t-il, sa voix réduite à un murmure, incroyablement idiot de ta part. » Harry voulut protester, mais Severus continua : « As-tu la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que j'ai pu avoir ? Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu être _tué _? Je suppose que, pris dans un délire Gryffondorien, tu n'as pas pensé à autre chose. »

Harry soupira. « Mais je _n'ai pas _été tué, Sev.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet !

- Oh ? répliqua Harry. Dans ce cas, puis-je te demander : quel est-il ? »

Severus détourna le regard et marmonna sa réponse.

« Désolé, dit le jeune Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Je disais... siffla Rogue, ses joues rougissant légèrement. ...que je t'aime. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelque chose t'éloigne de moi. Satisfait, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Non. » Rogue haussa un sourcil. Celui Qui Avait Vaincu rit doucement. « Tu vois, ce que tu viens de dire m'a rappelé qu'on a été interrompu tout à l'heure... »

Malgré son ressentiment, Severus eut du mal à rester en colère et fit un rictus. « En effet, » répondit-il, avant de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les voyait. Il fit un clin d'oeil à son amant et transplana, laissant Harry seul jusqu'à ce que celui-ci comprenne qu'il l'attendait dans ses appartements.

Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à suivre son professeur.

* * *

><p>Le samedi suivant, Harry et Severus se trouvaient à nouveau dans le salon de ce dernier. À cet instant même, Rogue torturait son amant sans merci et s'en délectait.<p>

« Hey, réussit-il à dire entre ses rires hystériques. Tu triches. »

Severus regarda son amant avec un sourire narquois. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Après tout, tu l'as cherché.

- Non, c'est faux ! » répondit le Gryffondor, avant d'éclater de rire, à nouveau.

Le sourire du Maître des Potions se fit diabolique. « Je crois bien que si, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes venu dans mes appartements, pour me _tourmenter_ et me _tenter_- »

Harry fut à nouveau pris d'une crise de fou rire. « D'accord ! haleta-t-il, coupant court à la tirade de Rogue. Très bien ! J'abandonne ! »

Severus refusa de désactiver sa marque. « Promets-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de m'aguicher avant de me laisser frustré. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, continuant à se tortiller sur le sol des cachots. « Je te le promets. Je te le promets. Arrête _maintenant_, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Avec un air supérieur, Severus abandonna et vit Harry soupirer de soulagement. « C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Gryffondor ricana. « Bien mieux. »

Le couple s'assit en silence pendant un instant, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un pleur d'enfant les sortent de leurs réflexions. Rogue soupira et lança un regard méprisant à son amant. « C'est de ta faute, » l'accusa-t-il, pour au moins la millième fois depuis une semaine.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire moqueur. « Je sais. »

Après le retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard, celui-ci avant convoqué Severus dans son bureau et lui avait confié la garde du bambin autrefois connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor. Le Directeur n'avait pas perdu une seule minute après avoir reçu l'accord du Ministère. Rogue avait donc, bien évidemment, accusé son jeune amant de ne pas avoir eut le courage de tuer la face de serpent quand il en avait eut l'opportunité. Cependant, au cours de la semaine, le Serpentard avait commencé à s'habituer à son nouveau rôle de parent et, à quelques occasions, s'était même pris à penser qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la présence de l'enfant bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais face à quiconque.

« Morveux, » répliqua Severus en rentrant dans le salon, le bébé aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras.

Harry rit lorsque l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un énorme sourire en le voyant. Il adorait l'ironie de la situation et il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à se lasser de voir son ancienne némésis le regarder avec une pure adoration. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il décida brusquement que non, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« Hey, Tom, dit-il, en chatouillant doucement le ventre du bébé. Tu as une très bonne influence sur Sev... enfin, sur ton père, » se corrigea-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant en prononçant le nouveau titre de son amant.

Rogue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Si cela ne te dérange pas... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- Non. Ça ne nous dérange pas, » ricana le Survivant.

Severus secoua la tête. « Insupportable morveux. »

Les yeux verts continuaient à étinceler de joie. « Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

- Vraiment ? »

Harry attrapa un des coussins du canapé et le lança sur Severus. « Tu as intérêt ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Effectivement, » répondit celui-ci en reposant doucement le coussin sur le canapé, pour ne pas heurter le bébé qui était toujours tranquillement installé dans les bras du Gryffondor.

Même si l'enfant portait officiellement le nom de 'Thomas Rogue' et que personne excepté les trois amis de Gryffondor, Dumbledore et lui même était au courant de son ancienne identité (Queudver ayant _oublié _l'incident, grâce aux bons soins du Directeur), le Maître des Potions avait toujours du mal à considérer le garçon comme son fils. Harry prenait pourtant à cœur de le lui répéter, mais lui – Severus – n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire. Il savait qu'il finirait par y parvenir un jour, surtout avec le soutien constant de son amant. Il avait seulement peur d'y arriver trop tard.

« Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées ? » l'interrogea Harry, le tirant ainsi de ses questionnements intérieurs.

Severus eut un sourire narquois. « Comme d'habitude. Je m'émerveille des changements qui ont bouleversé ma vie ces dernières semaines.

- Ah, d'accord, » acquiesça son jeune amant, lui-même s'arrêtant un instant pour passer en revue tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps.

Il sourit lorsque les paroles d'Hermione, datant de plusieurs jours auparavant, lui revinrent à l'esprit. _'Tu n'as jamais eu moins de contrôle sur les événements que ces derniers temps.'_

Était-ce toujours vrai ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, mais il s'y était habitué et s'était arrangé pour en tirer le meilleur. Et maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus là, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. De plus, il avait _choisi _de rester avec Severus. Il avait _choisi _d'aider son amant à accepter Tom comme son fils – comme _leur _fils, pour être honnête – et il avait, inconsciemment au premier abord, _choisi _de donner à Tom une seconde chance il lui avait offert une vie loin de la haine qu'ils avaient jusque là partagée.

Non, décida-t-il. Il avait peut-être perdu légèrement le contrôle sur sa vie durant les semaines précédentes, mais il avait tout de même réussi à la reprendre en main et à croire en son futur.

Serait-il capable de garder ce précieux contrôle ? Qui pouvait en être sûr ? Pour l'instant, il préférait s'occuper seulement du présent. Et il profitait de chaque minute.

« Tu sais, Sev, commença-t-il après un moment de silence, attirant l'attention de son amant. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Oh ?

- Pour m'avoir fait sortir du placard, l'an dernier. » Harry éclata presque de rire en voyant la confusion sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Pourtant, il ne poursuivit pas son explication, laissant Severus comprendre par lui-même. Il se leva et déposa Tom dans les bras de son père avant d'embrasser la joue de l'homme. « Je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Ron qu'on irait voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. » Il partit, sachant que Severus réfléchissait toujours à sa phrase précédente.

Severus observa son amant sortir de ses appartements, et essaya de trouver ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Et tout à coup, il comprit. S'il ne lui avait pas fait dire qu'il était gay et s'il ne l'avait pas humilié l'année précédente, alors il n'aurait jamais eu à lui présenter ses excuses et à lui raconter son passé. Or, c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. C'est ce qui avait finit par pousser les deux sorciers dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il sourit doucement en regardant la porte à présent close.

« Je serai là pour toi, mon Amour, » dit-il doucement, avant d'observer attentivement son fils adoptif. Il donna un minuscule sourire à l'enfant. « Toujours. »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>

Et oui, c'est bien la fin de cette fiction :) Merci beaucoup à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ont pris le temps de reviewer les chapitres précédents ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin. Je remercie également ma Bêta pour son super travail.

PROCHAINE TRADUCTION :**The Only**** Withcraft**, sera postée dans une semaine et demie. C'est un OS, Snarry et de Rating M. Voici le résumé : "Pendant la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Rogue sauve la vie d'Harry et perd ses pouvoirs magiques."

Sur ce, bon week-end à vous et, je l'espère, au plaisir de vous revoir dans mes prochaines traductions !


End file.
